Un Gatito para Mí
by Luzy Snape
Summary: un nuevo fic post Dealy Hollows, donde no todo es lo que parece.lamento el atraso, lean -como siempre- las notas finales, de nueva cuenta cambia el sistema de subidas, asi que lean hasta el final, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Un Gatito Para Mí.

Capitulo 1: Introducción: Pensamientos liosos.

Ha pasado ya el tiempo desde que la batalla final se llevara a cabo, resultando en la caída definitiva y total del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a manos del niño-que-vivió, suceso que alivio el corazón de todos los habitantes del mundo mágico /y de haberlo sabido también del mundo muggles; pero por suerte los muggles habían vivido ignorantes del peligro que les acechaba/ los cuales poco a poco han ido retomando sus actividades cotidianas, dejándose envolver por la atmósfera de tranquilidad y paz que lo rodea todo.

Y debido a que ya no hay mas temores, ni miedos puesto que incluso los pocos mortifagos que lograron sobrevivir y escapar, han sido de a poco capturados, quedando ya solamente algunos pocos en libertad y que tratan /infructuosamente/ de mantener los absurdos y estúpidos ideales del lord oscuro "vivos y en movimiento" sin conseguirlo apenas.

Siendo en este ambiente de tranquilidad que...

-¿Cuáles son tus planes, Harry?-cuestiono Ron Weasley, un chico pelirrojo, altísimo /pues fácilmente mediría 1.95/ de complexión robusta, de músculos fuertes y marcadas, de rostro algo tosco y rudo pero no por ello menos atractivo pues aun cuando podía amedentrar bastante dada su altura y tosquedad tenia una fácil y franca sonrisa que suavizaba muchísimo sus rasgos haciéndole ver realmente guapo tanto para chicos como para chicas, mientras yacía recostado -cuan largo era- sobre aquella pradera desde la que se podía apreciar su hogar.

-¡No lo se seguro, Ron! Pero lo primero será acabar con nuestro muy interrumpido séptimo año, pues con todo lo que sucedió nos fue imposible asistir al colegio y dado el hecho de que muchos de compañeros y amigos están en la misma situación, así que por ahora en eso me enfocare, ya mas adelante veré sobre mi futuro; después de todo hay tiempo para pensarlo con calma por lo que no hay de que preocuparse. Aparte Hogwarts esta siendo reconstruido todavía y abrirá sus puertas el próximo curso escolar, lo cual nos deja todo el verano para descansar y recuperarnos de todo lo que sucedió-dijo Harry con tranquilidad, sentado a un lado de su pelirrojo amigo, viendo con calma hacia la madriguera a la espera de que la señora Weasley, les llamara a comer pues desde que la guerra había acabado fue recibido por la familia pelirroja como un integrante mas de la misma y eso lo hacia estar en paz pues por un lado ya no tuvo que regresar con sus parientes, lo cual hubiese sido extraño luego de la ultima vez que les vio /justo antes de partir con la tía Marge, ha ocultarse por la inminente falta de protección de las barreras mágicas en Privet Drive por su mayoría de edad/ además de que tampoco hubiese sido recibido, ya bastante habían tenido que soportarlo todos esos años como para seguir haciéndolo así que el estar con los Weasley's le había ahorrado problemas aparte de que también le sacaban de la soledad en la que de seguro habría caído de haberse quedado en la derruida Grimmauld Place.

-¡Ya veo; supongo que eso será lo mejor! De todas formas no creo que nos dejen entrar en la academia de aurores sin haber acabado Hogwarts ¿Verdad?-dijo Ron como si nada, mientras fijaba su atención en su amigo, el cual simplemente asintió ante sus palabras, apreciando así los cambios que el moreno había tenido con ese tiempo transcurrido y que había de admitir eran mas que favorables pues ahora Harry había desarrollado su cuerpo si bien algo bajito para su edad -quizás debido a los malos tratos de sus parientes muggles- tampoco lo era tanto pues mediría 1.78. así mismo su cuerpo había hecho músculos gracias a todo el ejercicio que hizo durante y que hacia después de la guerra, por otro lado su piel era de un tono moreno mas amielado pues tenia el brillo dorado de la mas pura miel de abejas, lo cual irremediablemente hacia pensar si seria tan dulce como la misma puesto que incluso se podía percibir un rico aroma -medio dulzon- que parecía desprender aquella piel y que obligaba a uno a pensar si no solo seria dulce sino que si también sabría tan bien como la miel de las abejas, y sumándole el hecho de que sus ojos verdes eran verdaderas joyas, mas puros y bellos que las esmeraldas pues hasta ahora no había una de esas piedras que pudiese igualar la belleza de esos ojos verdes esmeraldas enmarcados en largas y espesas pestañas negras que al parpadear solo conseguían atraer la vista hasta los mismos, además de una boca de jugosos y totalmente besables labios rojos, en fin que el moreno gryffindor era en verdad guapo -por no decir hermoso- y ni siquiera pareciera darse cuenta de su atractivo, lo cual de cierta forma incomodaba al pelirrojo pues aun sabiendo que él era apuesto no lo era mas que su amigo y eso le daba cierta envidia que intentaba no mostrarle aunque hubiese ocasiones en que eso no era posible de evitar.

Y después de un prolongado silencio por parte de ambos chicos...

-Oye ¿Crees que Hermione venga a pasar parte del verano con nosotros, Ron?-pregunto Harry curioso y un tanto incomodo por el silencio que había caído entre ellos pero mas que nada por la fijeza con que su amigo le veía, lo cual le extrañaba sobretodo porque no podía definir ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esos ojos azules le trataban de hacer al verlo como lo hacían? Pues en verdad que la mirada de Ron era peculiar pues pareciera una rara mezcla entre admiración, envidia y ¿Deseo? Eso ultimo esperaba estarlo imaginando ya que seria mas que raro si acaso su mejor amigo -casi hermano- en realidad mostrara alguna clase de interés por su persona, sobretodo porque sabia perfectamente bien de que al pelirrojo le gustaba su querida amiga Hermione así que cualquier "interés" en su persona tenia que ser completamente imaginado ¿Verdad? (Si supieras, Harry pero ya te enteraras)

-¡Es muy posible, Harry; aunque luego de la guerra quizás quiera pasar mas tiempo con sus papás! Aparte no ha escrito desde que nos separamos así que es difícil de saber si vendrá ¿O no¿Por qué te interesa?-dijo Ron como si nada, aunque la ultima pregunta le salio con algo de coraje, que por ahora el moreno prefirió evitar comentar pues todas aquellas ideas de que el pelirrojo tuviera algún otro interés -fuera de la amistad- sobre su persona realmente le estaba empezando a causar muchos líos así como dolores de cabeza.

-¡Por nada en particular, Ron¿Qué tal si regresamos, creo que Molly nos esta llamando?-dijo Harry de manera tranquila, mientras se incorporaba para volver a la madriguera, esperando paciente a que Ron se levantara también.

-¡Vamos entonces, a mamá no le gustara que la hagamos esperar!-dijo Ron mientras se levantaba para luego echar a caminar hacia la casa al lado de Harry, quien asintió solamente, yendo así los dos callados hacia la irregular construcción que era la madriguera.

-¡Algo raro le sucede a Ron, eso es seguro! Solo que no se exactamente ¿Qué? Además esa manera de mirarme definitivamente no es normal; me gustaría preguntarle ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Pero no se si quiero saber la respuesta, pues si mis ideas /¡Merlín quiera que no sean ciertas!/ son como creo ciertas me resultaría muy incomodo dormir en la misma habitación y no por el hecho de que pudiese sentir "gusto" por mí sino porque yo no siento nada por él, fuera del hecho de que es mi mejor amigo; aparte Ron sabe bien que técnicamente soy novio de Ginny, bueno no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde que nos volvimos a ver en Hogwarts por aquello de la batalla final pero mi amigo estaba ahí cuando la abrace y le dije lo mucho que la extrañe y no se cuantas cursilerías mas, así que por obviedez debería de darse cuenta de que yo no tengo ningún interés en él, pero y si de verdad Ron tiene alguno interés en mí ¿Qué voy hacer?-pensaba Harry un tanto preocupado aunque eso no se le notara en la cara pues con todo lo que había vivido había aprendido a no demostrar con tanta facilidad lo que sentía o pensaba pues había descubierto de las peores maneras que el que alguien mas lo supiera causaba demasiado problemas de los que no desea recordar.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno este es el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que espero les guste, así que espero comentarios para que me digan ¿Qué tal esta? Nos vemos.  
Les dejo con la lista de mis fics, los que no tienen comentarios ya han sido actualizados los demás son los que faltan por subir.

Ángeles V CAPITULO 5  
¿¿¿Bailamos??? CAPITULO 15  
Magia lunar CAPITULO20  
Veelas: Peligro de amor CAPITULOS 12 Y 13  
Un gatito para mí NUEVO  
Un destinado amor NUEVO

Corazón de sombra y luz, sigue el capitulo 10 y es otro que NO CONCLUYE pues según mi inspiración e idea de este fic falta al menos otros 10 capítulos sino es que mas así que sigue abierto.  
Eternamente MDMD, voy en el capitulo 8 y considerando que en la primera parte me avente 41 capítulos, es posible que este también me tarde en terminar y de momento ignoro cuantos capítulos me faltan así que paciencia, pues este NO TERMINA AUN.  
La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MAS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Como que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).  
Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.  
Vuelvo a ti, son solo dos capítulos mas a manera de epilogo los que me faltaron para terminarlo por completo pues el final ya se lo di así que con este capitulo que estoy subiendo solo me falta otro mas y se acabo el fic.

Luzy Snape.


	2. Chapter 2 sueños de guerra

Un Gatito para Mí

Capitulo 2: Sueños de Guerra.

-¡Algo raro le sucede a Ron, eso es seguro! Solo que no se exactamente ¿Qué? Además esa manera de mirarme definitivamente no es normal; me gustaría pregúntale ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Pero no se si quiero saber la respuesta, pues si mis ideas /¡Merlín quiera que no sean ciertas!/ son como creo ciertas me resultaría muy incomodo dormir en la misma habitación y no por el hecho de que pudiese sentir "gusto" por mí sino porque yo no siento nada por él, fuera del hecho de que es mi mejor amigo; aparte Ron sabe bien que técnicamente soy novio de Ginny, bueno no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde que nos volvimos a ver en Hogwarts por aquello de la batalla final pero mi amigo estaba ahí cuando la abrace y le dije lo mucho que la extrañe y no se cuantas cursilerías mas, así que por obviedez debería de darse cuenta de que yo no tengo ningún interés en él, pero y si de verdad Ron tiene alguno interés en mí ¿Qué voy hacer?-pensaba Harry un tanto preocupado aunque eso no se le notara en la cara pues con todo lo que había vivido había aprendido a no demostrar con tanta facilidad lo que sentía o pensaba pues había descubierto de las peores maneras que el que alguien mas lo supiera causaba demasiado problemas de los que no desea recordar.

Así ambos chicos se fueron a la madriguera en donde una rica comida les aguardaba y que honestamente le hizo muchísimo bien pues ya le andaba por comer, mas luego de la comida y de que el moreno se ofreciera asear los platos, lo cual fue cortésmente rechazado por Molly, todos los leoncitos que se encontraban por ahí -entiéndase desde los gemelos, pasando por Ron y Ginny hasta llegar con Harry- se pusieron a jugar diferentes juegos con los que pasaron el tiempo de manera agradable y de cierta forma hasta rápido pues cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era de nuevo hora de la cena y justo después hora de irse a dormir (que es justamente a donde quiero llegar pues lo mejor de este capitulo bien ahora, así que Sorry por tan poca acción en este párrafo) donde ocurrió... Luego de algunas horas en que todos se fueran a descansar.

Nos encontramos con un dormido Harry, quien al parecer tiene un sueño algo inquieto pues de vez en cuando se pueden percibir algunos ahogados quejidos así como suspiros que parecieran alterar su descanso...

Sueño de Harry

De nuevo volvía a soñar con aquella maldita batalla así como el desgraciado de Voldemort, lo cual no era algo precisamente agradable pues en aquella guerra se habían perdido incontables vidas tanto de un lado como del otro pero sobretodo de inocentes muggles que nada habían sabido de aquel enfrentamiento mágico entre el lado de la luz y de la oscuridad.

-Vamos Potter ¿Crees que en verdad puedes vencerme? ¡Eres un patético muchacho que ni siquiera tiene el poder necesario para derrotarme! ¿De verdad te has creído todas esas estupideces acerca de que tú eres el elegido, el encargado de matarme? ¡Te creí mas listo! Sabes perfectamente que solo has salido airoso por una racha de buena suerte pero que de verdad jamás podrás lastimarme-dijo sarcástico Voldemort mientras lanzaba contra el gryffindor una maldición cruciatus y que apenas pudo esquivar, haciéndose a un lado, saliendo así del rango de tiro del lord.

-¡No... se... si pueda... vencerte... Tom... pero se que... lo intentare... no voy a dejar... que sigas... lastimando a... personas... inocentes... tan solo por tu sed... de ambición!-replico Harry agitado, apuntando hacia el lord oscuro, tratando de hallar el momento adecuado para atacarlo, lo cual se le estaba haciendo muy difícil pues admitía que la serpiente se sabia defender bastante bien y eso tan solo le complicaba aun mas las cosas pero también sabia que no se daría por vencido y si acaso moría, al menos intentaría llevárselo con él; puesto que no permitiría que continuase haciendo daño a nadie mas.

-¡Siempre tan sacrificado, Potter; pero eso no te servirá de mucho! Además ¿No te das cuenta de que todas las muertes de esos inocentes son por culpa tuya?-dijo Voldemort con cruel burla viendo satisfecho como sus palabras herían aun mas al chico de lo que todas sus maldiciones juntas habían conseguido hasta ese momento.

-¡No... es verdad... es mentira... lo que dices... Tom!-susurro Harry con dolor mientras sacudía la cabeza de manera negativa tratando de sacar de su mente el recuerdo de sus padres, Cedric, Sirius, Dumblodore y muchos otros que habían fallecido en un intento por mantenerlo a salvo y lejos del señor tenebroso pero ni aun con todos esos sacrificios presentes se había logrado evitar que terminara por estar frente a frente justo como lo estaban en ese momento.

-¡Claro que no es mentira, Potter! Pues si no fuera por ti, tus queridos amigos no estarían sufriendo como lo hacen ahora ¿No lo crees así?-dijo Voldemort con cruel deferencia mientras con un ligero movimiento de su varita señalaba hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione, ambos luchando lado a lado en contra de cuatro mortifagos que les tenían completamente rodeados, lanzándoles maldición tras maldición y de la que a duras penas lograban defenderse por lo que alguna herida podía apreciarse en los cuerpos de ambos gryffindor's, algo que descoloco a Harry, pues si bien en la refriega de la batalla se había separado de sus dos mejores amigos había tenido la esperanza de que ambos estarían bien, por eso al verlos luchar de aquella forma -y por causa suya- se sintió realmente mal, sobretodo al verles heridos (Otra vez el complejo de mártir ¿Verdad?)

De tal manera que cuando Voldemort se percato de su desconcierto, se decidió por atacarle para así eliminarle finalmente por lo que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lanzo contra el moreno una nueva maldición...

-¡NIGRIS MORT!-Grito el lord oscuro lanzando contra el desprevenido ojiverde una poderosa ráfaga de color negro y que con increíble rapidez se acercaba hasta Harry, quien de inmediato reacciono ante aquel grito pero para su infortunio no con la suficiente prisa puesto que aquel rayo ya estaba casi sobre él, sin darle tiempo a defenderse pero justo en ese momento...

Un brillantísimo rayo blanco plateado (similar a un patronus pero mucho mas puro) creo delante de él un poderoso escudo contra el cual se estrello la maldición del lord, deshaciéndose al instante en una nube de vapor sin acercarse ni siquiera un milímetro al ojiverde, el cual estaba pasmado ante aquel escudo que le cubría entero protegiéndole de manera asombrosa.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme?-dijo sorprendido Voldemort ante aquel escudo que cubría a Harry, pero sobretodo extrañado de la figura que envuelta en una blanquísima capa con capucha se acercaba a las espaldas del morocho, apuntándole con su varita, manteniendo así la protección sobre el ojiverde.

-¡No te rindas, Harry; no dejes de luchar, no permitas que Voldemort te engañe para derrotarte, no le des la satisfacción de verte destruido porque él no puede hacerlo; eres aquel que puede vencerle, así que ten fe en tu poder, en tu magia y podrás ganar! ¡Yo estaré a tu lado, no permitiré que ese mago maldito continué lastimándote, yo cuidare de ti mientras tú lo derrotas!-susurro una suave y gentil voz sobre el oído del moreno al mismo tiempo que colocaba de forma tierna una mano sobre el hombre izquierdo del gryffindor para infundirle así confianza y seguridad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?-murmuro Harry sorprendido, estremeciéndose levemente ante el repentino contacto de aquella mano tan calida y que de cierta manera extraña le reconfortaba así como pareciera infundirle ánimos y fuerzas para terminar finalmente con aquella absurda y estúpida batalla.

-¡Soy quien tú desees que sea y te ayudo porque yo simplemente moriría por ti, MI valiente león!-susurro aquella dulce voz con marcada emoción que por un momento le otorgo un tono de voz que hizo estremecer al moreno, pues aquel tono...

-¿Malfoy? Por un segundo me ha parecido su voz, pero eso es imposible; él nunca se preocuparía por mí, al contrario también querría verme muerto además ese engreído jamás me hablaría con tanta dulzura, ni me tocaría con tanta ternura ¡No, él no puede ser Malfoy! Porque simplemente eso no es posible, además puedo sentir tanta calma a su lado y con Malfoy eso no sucede pues siempre estoy en continua tensión, así que no puede ser él (Malfoy) y esta sensación tan agradable como hermosa solo la podría transmitir un...-pensaba Harry confundido un poco pero también maravillado de la calida sensación que aquel ser le transmitía y que le hacia tanto bien.

-¡Ángel eres mi ángel, entonces!-murmuro Harry con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios y que hizo fastidiar a Voldemort, pues si algo había que el lord oscuro no podía soportar era que lo ignoraran de cualquier manera.

-¡Tu ángel entonces, si así lo quieres, así será, Harry!-replico aquel ángel, acercándose un poco mas al moreno hasta que el mismo estuvo por completo recargado contra su cuerpo, contemplando con maravilla la sonrisa que en los labios el ojiverde lucia.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno de estas estupideces y presta atención a la batalla, Potter!-exclamo molesto ¿Y celoso? Voldemort mientras lanzaba contra el moreno y su "ángel" un par de cruciatus que de nueva cuenta fueron absorbidos por aquel escudo, que en ningún segundo había caído y por lo tanto continuaba protegiendo a Harry.

-¿No te iras, verdad? ¿No me dejaras solo en esta batalla, mi ángel?-cuestiono Harry curioso mientras volvía a levantar su varita hacia el lord oscuro.

-¡Estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites, Harry; lo prometo!-dijo solemne el ángel mientras presionaba suavemente el hombro del moreno como muestra de apoyo.

-¡Ya estuvo bien de estas tonterías; así que prepárate Potter pues te llego la hora de morir: AVADA KEDAVRA!-grito Voldemort lanzando en contra del moreno la maldición asesina en el mismo instante en que Harry lanzaba en su contra...

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-grito a su vez Harry lanzando el hechizo desarmador en contra del lord oscuro y que a muchos confundió pues ¿Cómo era posible que el joven mago lanzara un simple hechizo desarmador en contra de la maldición asesina? ¿Que estaba pensando? Al menos eso era lo que todos -mortifagos, amigos y aurores- se estaban cuestionando ante los hechizos lanzados.

Pero mientras todos se cuestionaban aquello que podía haber pasado por la mente del ojiverde, ambos hechizos chocaban uno contra el otro con fuerte intensidad haciendo a todos estremecerse ante el increíble poder mágico que ambos combatientes estaban mostrando, de tal manera que ninguno de los dos hechizos pareciera avanzar tan solo se enfrentaban uno contra el otro en un intento por hacer retroceder al contrario, sabiendo perfectamente que el primero que cediera campo al otro hechizo en su avance seria el que perdería definitivamente esa batalla.

-¡No crees que... me derrotaras... Potter; tu expelliarmus... no me vencerá... así que ni... lo sueñes siquiera... por lo que mejor ríndete... de una buena vez y... acepta tu destino... o tus amigos... terminaran... pagando tu testarudez!-dijo Voldemort con trabajo pues empezaba a darse cuenta de que el ojiverde estaba ganando campo y muy pronto podría llegar a vencerle, lo cual no permitiría por lo que de nueva cuenta volvió a recurrir a su carta mas útil, hacerle sentir culpas al orgulloso y testarudo gryffindor.

Salvo que esta vez no contó con el hecho de que un ángel blanco se encontraba como respaldo del moreno ojiverde y por lo tanto no le seria fácil derrotarlo sino todo lo contrario...

-¡No le hagas caso, mi gatito; solo te dice eso porque esta desesperado pues sabe que va a perder esta guerra; tus amigos están bien así que lucha, yo estoy contigo!-susurro calidamente el ángel sin dejar de abrazar a Harry, infundiéndole mayores fuerzas, de tal manera que su hechizo termino por ganar terreno provocando con ello que la maldición asesina rebotase en contra del lord oscuro, el cual fue fulminando por su propia maldición, lo que le ocasiona finalmente la muerte.

Fin del sueño de Harry

Luego de aquel sueño, Harry despertaba algo desorientado así como aturdido pues hace tiempo que aquella batalla trataba de olvidarla pero ahora se daba cuenta que si lo hiciera también olvidaría a su ángel y eso era algo que no desea hacer pues sabia perfectamente que sin la ayuda de su ángel -como le llamo- no habría derrotado a Voldemort para ese momento y otra seria la historia.

-¿Dónde estarás ángel mío? Desapareciste tras la batalla, estaba tan agotado que termine desvaneciéndome al momento en que Voldemort moría y cuando desperté en San mungo, tú ya no estabas a mi lado ¿Acaso serias un invento de mi mente? Pero no puede ser eras tan real, tan sólido ¿Dónde estas? ¡Quiero volverte a ver! Nada tengo de ti excepto...-pensaba Harry mientras silenciosamente se levantaba de su cama para rebuscar en su baúl, extrayendo del mismo una finísima esclava de plata pura con un diamante en forma de lagrima colgaba de ella.

-¿Dónde habrás ido? Prometiste estar a mi lado y sin embargo cuando desperté no lo hacías ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¡Realmente quiero volverte a ver, saber quien eres y tal vez, estar a tu lado, mi ángel!-pensaba Harry con melancolía mientras veía aquella esclava y sin saber muy bien el porque, se la coloco en su muñeca izquierda, sintiendo al hacerlo, un reconfortante calor casi como si de nuevo volviera ha estar en brazos de su ángel blanco.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero les agrade como el anterior (hasta el final se encuentra el resumen del próximo capitulo, OK); les dejo con los nombres de quienes me dejaron un comentario, gracias por los mismos. Así como también les dejo un cambio en mi sistema de subidas -pues la verdad los anteriores no me han servido de mucho, por lo que intentare con este nuevo sistema haber como resulta- que a partir de ahora será semanal (relativamente, pues mas o menos cada tres meses volvería a actualizar a cada fic, ya verán porque lo digo) pero considerando un periodo de 12 semanas -pues pienso actualizar una de mis historias por semanas así que la subida seria los viernes de cada mes por lo que la calendarización seria de la siguiente manera por lo que queda del año y vemos si esto resulta:

Calendario de fechas actualizaciones (Y de manera aleatoria para que mi inspiración tenga respiros entre historia e historia y así no se me agote haciendo que de plano no suba a ningún de los fics):

11 Abril Un Gatito Para Mí (Capitulo 2)  
18 Abril Corazón de Sombra y Luz (Capitulo 11)  
25 Abril Vuelvo a ti (Epilogo capitulo 22)  
02 Mayo Veelas: Peligro De Amor (Capitulo 14 Draco-Harry)  
09 Mayo Magia Lunar (Capitulo 21)  
16 Mayo ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 20)  
23 Mayo Ángeles V (Capitulo 6)  
30 Mayo Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 9)  
06 Junio Un Milenio Para Amarnos (Capitulo 26)  
13 Junio Un Amor Destinado (Capitulo 3)  
20 Junio Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 15 Trío)  
27 Junio La Sombra de Un Amor (Capitulo 14)

04 Julio Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 10)  
11 Julio Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 16 Draco-Harry)  
18 Julio ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 21)  
25 Julio Corazón De Sombra y Luz (Capitulo 12)  
01 Agosto Un Amor destinado (Capitulo 4)  
08 Agosto La Sombra De Un Amor (Capitulo 15)  
15 Agosto Un gatito para mí (Capitulo 3)  
22 Agosto Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 17 Trío)  
29 Agosto Vuelvo a ti (Epilogo capitulo 23)  
05 Septiembre Ángeles V (Capitulo 7)  
12 Septiembre Magia Lunar (Capitulo 22)  
19 Septiembre Un milenio para amarnos (capitulo 27)

26 Septiembre Un Amor Destinado (Capitulo 5)  
03 Octubre Magia Lunar (Capitulo 23)  
10 Octubre Un milenio para amarnos (capitulo 28)  
17 Octubre Un gatito para mi (Capitulo 4)  
24 Octubre Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 18 Draco-Harry)  
31 Octubre Vuelvo a ti (Epilogo capitulo 24)  
07 Noviembre Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 11)  
14 Noviembre Ángeles V (Capitulo 8)  
21 Noviembre La Sombra de un Amor (capitulo 16)  
28 Noviembre Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 19 Trío)  
05 Diciembre Corazón de sombra y luz (Capitulo 13)  
12 Diciembre ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 22)

Así quedaría las fechas y las actualizaciones, hasta el 12 de diciembre (y que espero funcione este nuevo intento, pero si para entonces no funciona volvería a cambiarlo pero creo que si servirá, aunque deberán ser mega pacientes para cada subida de sus fics favoritos, ni modo, así que les pido paciencia mucha paciencia) luego de esta fecha veré que pasaría pues es probable que algunos fics llegasen a su final, lo cual cambiaria las fechas aparte de que tengo dos (posibles) nuevas ideas para otras historias y que sustituirían a los que finalizaran, pero eso por ahora es solo una idea así que no les comento mas sino hasta el 12 de diciembre ¿OK?. Nos seguimos leyendo y espero que esto no les desespere, otra vez :()

mila22 remi ros potter

En el próximo capitulo descubriremos la identidad del ángel blanco de Harry, así como algunas cosas desagradables de los Weasley's que llevara al moreno a tomar ciertas decisiones, así que paciencia pues sabrán de esto y mas hasta el 15 de agosto según mi nuevo sistema de actualizaciones, así que paciencia.

Luzy Snape.


	3. Perversas intenciones, Huida, Los Pensam

Un Gatito para MМ

Capitulo 3: Perversas intenciones, Huida, Los Pensamientos e Identidad del аngel y иmeraude.

Luego de aquel sueЯo, Harry despertaba algo desorientado asМ como aturdido pues hace tiempo que aquella batalla trataba de olvidarla pero ahora se daba cuenta que si lo hiciera tambiИn olvidarМa a su Аngel y eso era algo que no deseaba hacer pues sabia perfectamente que sin la ayuda de su Аngel -como le llamo- no habrМa derrotado a Voldemort para ese momento y otra seria la historia.

-©DСnde estarАs Аngel mМo? Desapareciste tras la batalla, estaba tan agotado que termine desvaneciИndome al momento en que Voldemort morМa y cuando despertИ en San mungo, tЗ ya no estabas a mi lado ©Acaso serias un invento de mi mente? Pero no puede ser eras tan real, tan sСlido ©DСnde estas? ║Quiero volverte a ver! Nada tengo de ti excepto...-pensaba Harry mientras silenciosamente se levantaba de su cama para rebuscar en su baЗl, extrayendo del mismo una finМsima esclava de plata pura con un diamante en forma de estrella colgaba de ella.

-©DСnde habrАs ido? Prometiste estar a mi lado y sin embargo cuando despertИ no lo hacМas ©Por quИ te marchaste? ║Realmente quiero volverte a ver, saber quien eres y tal vez, estar a tu lado, mi Аngel!-pensaba Harry con melancolМa mientras veМa aquella esclava y sin saber muy bien el porque, se la coloco en su muЯeca derecha, sintiendo al hacerlo, un reconfortante calor casi como si de nuevo volviera ha estar en brazos de su Аngel blanco, sabiendo bien que aquella joya era a una vez, su mas preciado recuerdo asМ como la Зnica constancia de que no se habМa imaginado a su Аngel, de que el mismo existМa y el solo saberlo mantenМa viva la llamita de su esperanza, de su deseo de volverlo a ver y poder conocerlo algЗn dМa...

-Estoy seguro que volverИ a verlo, de alguna manera pues se que Иl tambiИn me esta esperando; solo que por ahora eso no es posible, mas pasado el tiempo le volverИ a encontrar de alguna forma-pensaba Harry ilusionado sin dejar de acariciar su esclava y que continuaba contemplando extasiado pero en cuanto logro que sus ojos verdes dejaran de verla se dio cuenta de algo mas...

-©Ron? ©DСnde estarА?-se pregunto curioso el moreno al percatarse de que el pelirrojo no estaba en la habitaciСn y al parecer desde hacia un rato -tras haberse acercado a la cama del mismo y notar que las sabanas estaban frМas, ya- lo cual solo incremento su curiosidad.

-©HabrА ido por un bocadillo de media noche o tal vez al baЯo? Cualquiera de las dos, es una buena opciСn en su caso y de solo pensar que bajo a la cocina por algo de comer ║Me abre el apetito! AsМ que no creo que le moleste si tambiИn bajo, aunque si fue al baЯo... por otro lado... no debe de tardar en volver; pero ya me dio hambre ║AsМ que bajare! Pero tampoco quiero causar problemas, serА mejor llevar la capa de invisibilidad y hacer un hechizo silenciador para no importunar el sueЯo de los demАs-pensС Harry mientras realizaba lo pensado, sacando su capa del fondo de su baЗl y luego colocar un hechizo de silencio para que no le escucharan al bajar.

Y asМ, invisible y en silencio se fue encaminando a la cocina, a la cual no tardo en bajar, no extraЯАndose al encontrar que de la misma salМa un haz de luz, lo que le hizo sonreМr levemente al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones no habМan estado tan erradas con respecto al paradero de su amigo y a punto estuvo de avanzar, para reunirse con el mismo cuando la voz de Molly Weasley le hizo detenerse, al oМrla decir...

-Vamos hijo no seas tan quisquilloso, se que Harry es tu amigo pero tienes que pensar en el bien de la familia y la verdad es que necesitamos que Иl se comprometa lo antes posible con Ginny pues es la Зnica manera de poder tener acceso a toda su fortuna, asМ como a su prestigio; puesto que nuestra economМa cada vez esta mas mal, sobretodo luego del desembolso tan cuantioso que fue la boda de Billy con Fleur-dijo la matrona pelirroja de manera bastante cМnica y que hasta ese momento le habМa sido totalmente desconocida al moreno, quien no podМa creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensando que todo aquello deberМa de tratarse de un sueЯo o un malentendido mas eso lo dio por descartado tras lo que continuo de conversaciСn entre las comadrejas (Y crИanme nunca un apodo estuvo tan bien aplicado)

-║MamА, tiene razСn, Ron; hay que lograr que Harry caiga en mis redes lo antes posible! Y no solo por nuestra situaciСn econСmica tan mala sino porque una vez atrapado podremos irle despojando de su inmensa fortuna y asМ quedarnos con todo lo suyo, de tal forma que cuando ya todo sea para nuestra familia podremos irnos deshaciendo de Иl, porque la verdad ©QuiИn querrМa pasar toda la vida a su lado? Sobretodo porque es un santurrСn e inocentСn ║Que aburre! Y la verdad que si no fuera porque necesitamos su dinero, no me interesarМa en lo absoluto, pues simplemente le falta experiencia de la vida; en tan ingenuo ║El pobrecito! Que estoy segura de que aun se debe pensar que soy virgen como de seguro lo es Иl; lo que a mМ me conviene porque asМ serА mas fАcil el seducirlo y hacerlo caer ante mМ-decМa en ese instante Ginny, quien sorprendiС aun mas al moreno pues en ningЗn momento llego a imaginar que "su casi novia" tambiИn estuviese metida en todo aquello, que poco a poco le iba destrozando pues nunca pensС que Molly -quien "siempre le habМa demostrado" un amor tan maternal y desinteresado- fuese tan cМnica y estuviese solo interesada en su familia, fingiendo que Иl tambiИn era parte de la misma, cuando era obvio /por lo que oМa/ que eso no era verdad y que nunca lo fue; asМ como tampoco se habМa esperado que Ginny -la cual "siempre le habМa mostrado que estaba enamorada de Иl"- fuese tan malvada puesto que solo habМa visto en ella una imagen de dulzura, ingenuidad y pureza que ahora se daba cuenta nunca fue real, comprendiendo que la pelirroja era en realidad cruel y mala como pocas, pero se habМa dejado engaЯar y eso simplemente le desgarraba el corazСn, que se le partirМa aun mas con lo siguiente...

-Vamos Ron, quita esa cara de amargado de una buena vez y mejor sigue ayudАndonos; es tarde y al menos debemos de dormir algunas horas o de lo contrario van a sospechar, y ni tu padre, ni hermanos van a comprender el porque estamos haciendo esto, ademАs de que no nos apoyarМan ║Para mi infortunio, ellos si aprecian a ese chiquillo tan suertudo! Si tan solo los Weasley's fuИsemos ricos, famosos y poderosos como lo es Harry Potter, nuestras vidas serian grandiosas pero despuИs de que le demos esta pociСn eso cambiara y seremos nosotros quienes seamos ricos y poderosos, pasando a ser historia "el niЯo que viviС y venciС al lord oscuro dos veces"-dijo Molly con cinismo, mientras iba agregando diversos ingredientes al caldero aquel, atenta a que la pociСn fuese perfecta pues solo con la misma lograrМan atrapar a Potter y asМ obtener lo que deseaban de un buena vez y para siempre.

-║No tienes porque apresurarme, mamА! Se lo que tengo que hacer pero ©Por quИ tiene que ser precisamente Ginny la que se embarace a propСsito de Harry?-dijo Ron con amargura, lo que no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las otras dos pelirrojas, menos aun para el invisible y anonadado espМa ojiverde.

-║Vaya, vaya hasta que salio el peine, hermano! Y yo que pensaba que estabas renuente ayudarnos porque Harry es tu amigo; pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que no es por eso -precisamente- que no te gusta mucho la idea de que me embarace de Иl sino es porque ║A ti te gusta, Иl!-exclamo Ginny con burla mientras colocaba una cМnica sonrisa en su labios al ver como Ron, bajaba la cabeza avergonzado y con las mejillas bastante ruborizadas.

-©Te gusta, Harry? ©Por quИ no lo habМas dicho antes, Ronald?-pregunto curiosa Molly, tras ver la reacciСn de su hijo a las palabras de burla de su hermana.

-║Porque Иl nunca se fijarМa en mМ! Al menos es lo que creo pues jamАs lo he visto interesado por algЗn hombre, aunque tampoco muestra gran interИs por el sexo femenino, aunque eso ha podido deberse al hecho de tener detrАs suyo a Voldemort y compaЯМa; a nadie le quedarМa mucho tiempo como para ponerse a pensar en tener una pareja pero todo eso es ya cosa del pasado y no hay un mago malvado tratando de acabar con su vida continuamente ahora, lo que significa que esta por completo disponible para cualquiera que lo desee; asМ que no se ©Por quИ tiene que ser Ginny, su novia? asМ como que se preЯe de un hijo suyo; con esta pociСn podrМamos incluso lograr que YO lo embarazara a Иl, asМ que ©Por quИ Ginny y no yo, eh?-replico Ron molesto, tras recuperarse de la vergЭenza que su "querida" hermana le habМa hecho pasar.

-║Porque es obvio que soy la mas indicada para tener un hijo suyo! Pues no solo la pociСn de mamА incrementarМa mi fertilidad, de tal manera que con solo una vez de sexo quedarМa embarazada -aunque tendrИ que sacrificar mi bella figura por algunos meses, pero ni modo- sino que se idiota jamАs a mostrado interИs por un hombre, tan solo por la estЗpida de Chang y por lo tanto caerА con mas facilidad conmigo que contigo; por favor nunca te harМa caso ║Eres hombre! ©QuИ te podrМa ver? Aparte claro de que seas su mejor amigo ║CrИeme, es mejor que sea yo la que se embarace y luego si quieres te lo follas! DespuИs de todo, solo necesitamos un embarazo asМ como un hijo para que una vez que nos deshagamos de Harry, todo quede a su heredero e indirectamente a nosotros; por lo que si lo Зnico que tЗ deseas es follar con Иl ║Pues hazlo! A mМ no me interesa, viСlalo si asМ lo quieres, pero deja que primero me embarace y luego te lo dejo para que le hagas todo lo que gustes ║FСllatelo hasta el cansancio! La verdad es que eso seria genial, a lo mejor si lo violas se le bajarМan sus humos de gran hИroe que tanto me aburren-dijo Ginny con fastidio y sin el mМnimo remordimiento.

-║DeberМas de hacerle caso a Ginny! DespuИs de todo tampoco debes de encariЯarte con Harry pues sabes bien que no nos conviene que Иl viva mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para alcanzar nuestros planes; asМ que mejor acorralarlo y tСmale de una vez por todas, sacia tus deseos de hacerlo tuyo para que te lo quites de la cabeza; porque eso si ║No puedes encapricharte de Иl! Menos aun enamorarte, pues sabes bien que Harry Potter tiene que desaparecer, ya que solo muerto y con un heredero es como lograremos apropiarnos de todo lo suyo, pues mientras viva, ni aun con un hijo su fortuna nos pertenecerМa; por lo que mejor vete olvidando de Иl y solo fСllatelo como dice tu hermana y ahora sigamos trabajando, tenemos que acabar con la pociСn de una buena vez-dijo Molly firmemente mientras echaba los Зltimos ingredientes a la pociСn.

-║Creo que tienes razСn, mamА! Y quizАs lo mМo por Harry solo sea una especie de obsesiСn, asМ que los mАs conveniente es que haga lo que aconsejas y ║Le tome para mМ, aunque sea a la fuerza! Tal vez si lo hiciera asМ, me lo saque de la cabeza y no pensarМa que estoy enamorado pues la verdad, tengo que apoyar a Ginny con el hecho de que es bastante patИtico; aparte de que si fuera yo quien le embarazara, tendrМamos que esperarnos de 7 a 9 meses /depende de si fuera prematuro o ha termino/ para que naciera el bebe y asМ poder quedarnos con su dinero, ademАs del trabajo extra que implicarМa su desapariciСn; en cambio ahora ya lo tenemos todo planeado podremos desaparecerlo sin tener que esperar a que el bebe nazca -una vez que Ginny se embarace- asМ que es mejor que haga lo que dicen ║Y lo folle de una buena vez! Aunque claro que deberИ de ser cuidadoso y por ahora esperarme hasta que volvamos al colegio porque aquМ en casa, papА y el resto de mis hermanos notarМan cualquier movimiento sospechoso y lo alejarМan de mi lado, por lo que esperare a estar en Hogwarts, con tantos pasillos solitarios y oscuros, ademАs de compartir dormitorio ║PodrИ saciar mis ansias de tenerlo entre mis brazos!-dijo Ron con voz lujuriosa y tanta maldad como las de las pelirrojas, lo cual termino de asquear por completo a Harry, el cual se dio media vuelta tan rАpido como pudo -sin llamar la atenciСn de aquellos malvados y que continuaban con sus cosas- regresando a la carrera a la habitaciСn...

-║Ellos... ellos... estАn... estАn planeando... matarme... por mi dinero... fortuna y prestigio! ©CСmo han podido? ©CСmo he sido tan ciego ante su maldad? ©CСmo deje que me engaЯaran? ║Son tan malvados y repulsivos! Y confiaba en todos ellos, pensando realmente que yo era un hijo mas para Molly, el chico ideal para Ginny, asМ como el mejor amigo para Ron y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo me engaЯaron solamente, que tan solo soy un instrumento mas, un medio para obtener sus fines, usАndome de una manera mucho peor que cuando Dumblodore me dijo la profecМa y comprendМ que en la guerra mАgica no era mas que un peСn y un arma para el gane de todos los magos y no porque en realidad me vieran como a un hИroe verdadero o al menos un chico que tratarМa de ayudar; pero ni siquiera cuando Dumblodore me dijo la profecМa me sentМ tan vaciС y repugnado como ahora, quizАs porque en aquellos instantes -con lo de Sirius y lo ocurrido en el ministerio- no sentМa estar involucrado, viИndolo todo desde "fuera" como si no fuera conmigo, pero con ellos tres, es tan doloroso descubrir que me engaЯaron, que nunca les he importado como pretendieron y peor aun es comprender que mi mejor amigo es tan... ║AsМ! Tan dispuesto y decidido a violentarme como si solo fuera un cuerpo sin sentimientos... ║Sin nada! Y es justamente asМ como me han dejado pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no voy a permitirles sus malИficos planes ║Ellos no saben como es el verdadero Harry Potter! Y se llevaran una sorpresa cuando lo descubran pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada en su contra -primero necesito pruebas o de lo contrario nadie me creerМa, pues todos a los que conozco han de estar tan engaЯados como lo he estado yo, hasta hace unos momentos- pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquМ hasta que regresemos al colegio pues son capaces de llevar a cabo sus propСsitos y no voy a perder mi vida sin luchar antes ║No me rendМ con Voldemort, no lo harИ con estas asquerosas comadrejas! asМ como tampoco pienso "embarazar" a Virginia, menos bajo el efecto de una pociСn, asМ que mejor desaparezco solo tengo que pensar en un lugar donde nunca me fueran a buscar, un sitio que incluso yo tampoco frecuentarМa bajo (casi) ninguna circunstancia y preferentemente con una apariencia que pase desapercibida, que a nadie -mago o muggle- se le pueda ocurrir pensar que soy yo de ninguna manera; sea lo que sea ║He de huir y con tal "disfraz" que sea irreconocible para todos -excepto para mi Аngel-! ║Eso es! ©Por quИ no lo pensИ antes? Tal vez, solo tal vez si lo deseo con fuerza (Tipo Dorothy en el mago de Oz, al regresar a casa) pueda ir donde mi Аngel o al menos a un lugar seguro y protegido-pensaba Harry ligeramente abatido y consternado por todo lo que acababa de descubrir pero con una firme decisiСn de convertir la vida de las tres traidoras comadrejas en un infierno, pero para eso debМa planear sus movimientos y dejar de ser el gentil gryffindor para sacar el slytherin que dormido llevaba en su ser.

Y mientras el moreno ojiverde pensaba en todo aquello, su magia se desplegaba poco a poco, sin percatarse de ello, actuando la misma, de tal manera que todas sus cosas en un instante estuvieron guardadas en su baЗl, mismo que no tardo en reducirse y ocultarse en el bolsillo interior de su capa negra de viaje -Зnica prenda que quedo fuera pues hasta la capa invisible, limpiamente fue depositada en el fondo del baЗl- luego de lo cual la capa de inmediato se coloco sobre sus hombros, cerrАndose y despuИs de ello simplemente desapareciС, abandonando de una vez y para siempre la madriguera. asМ mientras el ojiverde, dejaba atrАs ha aquellos traidores en otro lugar sucedМa...

-©CСmo estarАs, mi pequeЯo leСn? Hace tanto que no se de ti; ni siquiera pude estar contigo mientras te recuperabas -como era mi intenciСn- pero las malditas comadrejas no te dejaron ni un momento a solas, tan solo por un breve instante en el que solo pude colocarte la esclava, cual eterna promesa de que siempre estarИ a tu lado por cada vez que me necesites, por cada vez que este en peligro ║AhМ estarИ a tu lado! Quiero tanto verte otra vez, comprobar que estas bien -como dicen las revistas- pero para mi mala suerte te encuentras donde las comadrejas y en ese sitio jamАs serИ recibido pues primero me maldicen antes de que pueda decir nada y lo que menos quiero es causarte malestares, por lo que deberИ de ser paciente y esperar a volverte a ver en Hogwarts, pues se bien que ahМ te verИ-pensaba ilusionado un Аngel blanco, que inconscientemente deslizaba por su muЯeca izquierda una esclava exactamente igual a la de cierto leoncito moreno excepto por la Зnica diferencia de que en vez de un diamante, colgaba un corazСn de rubМ desde la brillante plata.

-║Se que volverИ a verte, leoncito! Aunque desespere por hacerlo lo antes posible, mas no debo de apresurarme sobretodo si te quiero a mi lado; tendrИ que ser paciente y cuando menos lo espere te volverИ a ver, pero es que es tan difМcil tener paciencia ║AnsiС tanto poder verte y decirte lo que te amo! ©CСmo fue que te metiste tan dentro de mМ, leСn, que ahora es imposible sacarte de mi corazСn? ║Te amo tanto, Harry Potter, tanto! Y se que va ha ser complicado que creas en mi amor sobretodo porque los Зltimos aЯos he estado "jodiendote" -no en el sentido que a mМ me gustarМa pero eso cambiara, algЗn dМa espero- la existencia hasta el grado de resultar un verdadero cabrСn, pero es que ni siquiera yo mismo, me daba cuenta de que detrАs de todos esos insultos, pleitos y otros tantos problemas que te causaba, se escondМa este amor tan profundo e inmenso que ha tenido que verte al borde de la muerte, frente al lord oscuro casi desfallecido para finalmente aceptar que esos deseos de molestarte, de tener tu atenciСn fija solo en mМ, eran motivados por el amor que te profeso y aunque me va a costar el que te fijes en mМ de otra manera que no sea a la de los insultos ║Voy a luchar por tu amor, Harry; hasta lograr que estИs a mi lado, leoncito mМo!-se prometМa el Аngel con decisiСn contemplando por el ventanal de su habitaciСn el brillo y luz de la luna llena que parecМa una hermosa joya, esa noche y sus pensamientos tan solo estaban encaminados a un leСn ojiverde, pero un repentino llamado lo saco de golpe de los mismos...

-║DRACO, VEN DE INMEDIATO!-grito un hombre desde la planta baja, de forma nerviosa y apurada.

-©QuИ le pasara a papА? Suena apurado o mАs bien ©Preocupado?-se dijo Draco extraЯado mientras bajaba rАpidamente a la primera planta.

-©QuИ pasa, papА? ©Por quИ estas preocupado?-pregunto Draco al estar frente a su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

-║Hay problemas en el laberinto! "Algo" ha alterado a Remus y necesito tu ayuda para contrarrestar lo que sea que este molestando a mi lobito-dijo Lucius firmemente aunque con un claro dejo de nervios en la voz, que no paso desapercibido para Draco.

-║Bien, vamos al jardМn!-dijo Draco tranquilo sabiendo que no tenia caso "discutirle" a su papА especialmente porque para el mismo no habМa nadie mas importante -salvo por Иl (Draco)- que Remus Lupin sobretodo luego de la historia que les habМa tocado vivir, asМ como todos los obstАculos que tuvieron que pasar para poder volver ha estar juntos como lo estuvieron hace cerca de 22 aЯos.

AsМ ambos rubios se dirigieron al "laberinto" que en realidad era el inmenso jardМn trasero de la mansiСn y cuyos setos florales parecieran formar un intrincado laberinto, lo cual solo era asМ para aquellos que no conocМan el sitio, pues para los Malfoy's el lugar era de los mas sencillo de atravesar de tal manera que muy pronto llegaron al centro del jardМn en donde se toparon con... Un pobrecito lobito que era "cruelmente atacado" por un... ©Gatito negro? O al menos eso fue lo que les pareciС al par de rubios, quienes no podМan estar mas sorprendidos con aquel espectАculo puesto que no todos los dМas se podМa ver a un pequeЯo minino "cabalgando" sobre un hombre lobo, bien sujeto al lomo del mismo con sus pequeЯМsimas pero afiladas garritas que provocaban los sobresaltos del licАntropo en un intento de quitАrselo de encima de tal manera que aullidos y maullidos se oМan por todo el lugar.

-║Esto no puede estar pasando!-se decМan ambos rubios viendo aquella escena tan... tan bizarra porque la verdad que no encontraban otra palabra que calzara con lo que observaban porque ©CuАndo se habМa visto a un gato "montar" a un lobo y lo peor estarle ganando?

-║En verdad que esto no puede estar sucediendo!-exclamo Draco irСnico teniendo que contener la risa, pues toda aquella situaciСn realmente era de lo mas absurda e hilarante ya que nunca imagino ver algo como aquello, pero ante su voz, Lucius finalmente reacciono lanzando un repulsor contra el pobrecito gatito, que salio volando varios metros hacia arriba, apenas alcanzando a dar la vuelta para caer en sus patitas aunque por la impresiСn no se sostuvo mucho sobre las mismas por lo que acabo desparramado en el suelo y algo atontado, mientras que al mismo tiempo el licАntropo -tras verse libre de la "amenaza gatuna"-se volviС un tanto amenazante hacia los rubios pero Lucius reacciono con prontitud y con un hechizo aturdidor e inmovilizador se hizo cargo del lobo para que no los fuese atacar.

-║Bueno, yo me encargo de Remus; ya no necesitare tu ayuda, Draco!-dijo Lucius calmado, despidiendo a su hijo, como si nada mientras se acercaba al licАntropo, lentamente.

-Me saco de mi habitaciСn, me hace acompaЯarlo al jardМn y a la hora de la hora, se encarga de la situaciСn Иl solo ©Por quИ no me extraЯa? Pero lo bueno es que esto ya se acabo y podrИ, irme a descansar; que Иl se las arregle con Remus aunque antes...-pensС Draco tranquilo e ignorando a su papА asМ como los cuidados que estaba brindАndole al lobo porque simplemente le resultaba -todavМa- un tanto complicado el observar aquellas muestras de ternura y cariЯo que tanto chocaban con la imagen que Lucius por tanto aЯos transmitiС de si mismo, imagen de hombre duro, arrogante, carente de sentimientos; por lo que al ver aquellos cuidados tan dulces que dispensaba hacia el transformado Remus le resultaba un tanto difМcil de asimilar, pero decidiС que eso no era de su incumbencia y por lo tanto nada tenia que seguir haciendo por ahМ, mas antes de macharse del jardМn, su atenciСn fue atraМda por el pequeЯo y maltrecho gatito negro, asМ que se acerco hasta el mismo, el cual sintiИndose amenazado no tardo en sacar sus garritas dАndole un fiero araЯazo a la blanca mano que se le acercaba, a la vez que su pelito se erizaba.

-Vaya, vaya con que eres una fierecilla salvaje ©Verdad? Pero eso no me asusta y vas a necesitar mas que esto -seЯalando el araЯazo- para echarme atrАs y mejor tranquilМzate, minino, solo quiero ver si estas bien; aunque por la forma en que te defiendes, empiezo a dudar que estИs lastimado siquiera un poquito-susurro Draco de manera suave pero firme, mientras que con un rАpido movimiento atrapo al gatito entre sus manos, sosteniИndole de tal forma que sus garritas no pudiesen volver a herirlo.

-║Deja de luchar, no voy hacerte daЯo, иmeraude!-exclamo de forma un tanto dura, Draco mientras levantaba al gatito hasta la altura de su rostro para poder verlo con fijeza a los gatunos ojitos, quedando impresionado por el color de los mismos -esmeraldas, verdes esmeraldas- y que fue lo que le hizo nombrarle de aquella manera.

-©Miau?-maullС el gatito anonadado por la manera en que el rubio le habМa hablado y nombrado.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno el tercer capitulo de este fic, espero les agrade como el anterior y por cuestiones que solo mi inspiraciСn entiende lo estoy adelantando en su subida ©OK? Como siempre les dejo con los nombres de quienes me dejaron un comentario, gracias por los mismos. A continuaciСn les dejo con el resumen del prСximo capitulo.

En el prСximo capitulo veremos las reacciones de las comadrejas al descubrir la desapariciСn de Harry, lo mismo que aparecerАn un par de personajes mas que harАn un poco mas interesante la historia (Al menos eso espero)

Bueno nos vemos "pronto" o mАs bien cuando mi inspiraciСn lo decida ©OK?

gladiz Velia sara () mila22 ani rockmyamadeus Murtilla ros potter

Luzy Snape. 


	4. el santuario y a la mañana siguiente

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capitulo 4: El santuario y la mañana siguiente...

-¡Deja de luchar, no voy hacerte daño, Émeraude!-exclamo de forma un tanto dura, Draco mientras levantaba al gatito hasta la altura de su rostro para poder verlo con fijeza a los gatunos ojitos, quedando impresionado por el color de los mismos -esmeraldas, verdes esmeraldas- y que fue lo que le hizo nombrarle de aquella manera.

-¿Miau?-maulló el gatito anonadado por la manera en que el rubio le había hablado y nombrado.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso fui yo? ¿Pero como?-pensó Émeraude (De ahora en adelante para mayor referencia cuando Harry gatito piense lo nombrare con el nombre que le ha dado Draco, de tal manera que cuando sea Harry otra vez, no haya confusión sobre quien es el que esta pensando y en cuanto a que Émeraude "hable" bueno esos solos serán maullidos con su respectiva traducción /por supuesto inventada por mi/ espero que no se confundan mucho, ahora a continuar con la historia)

-¡Parece que ya estas mas tranquilo, Émeraude! ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a mi habitación y comprobamos que no tienes nada malo?-dijo Draco de manera afable mientras acariciaba con ternura al gatito, deslizando su mano de forma gentil por entre el suave y sedoso pelaje del minino.

-¿Miau, miau? (¿Por qué me tratas así?)-pregunto Émeraude confundido, mientras levantaba su cabecita y observaba intrigado al rubio que le acariciaba de aquella manera y que de forma extraña no le estaba resultando nada desagradable.

-¡Eres raro, Émeraude; pareciera que estas confundido, y eso es extraño! Eres un gatito y sin embargo me pareces tan dulce ¡No lo se! Eres muy peculiar y de alguna manera siento que eres aun mas especial-dijo Draco sorprendido por la forma en que SU gatito le miraba y que casi podía jurar le recordaban a SU leoncito, lo cual si que era extraño porque ¿Cómo podía pensar que un gatito y SU león "eran" iguales? Después de todo aquello era absurdo de solo pensarlo, pues Harry nunca pondría un pie en la Mansión /excepto si fuera a la fuerza, tal como sucedió en aquella ocasión en que un grupo de mortifagos le capturo junto con Granger/ Malfoy o en cualquier otra de la propiedades de la familia, pero aun con todo eso, no podía evitar el pensar /y sentir, incluso/ que ese dulce gatito le recordaba a su ángel, quizás se debiera a que el pequeño minino poseía también unos increíbles ojos esmeraldas, tal cual su león amado y que fue justamente en lo primero que se fijo en aquel primer encuentro en la tienda de túnicas, claro que después (cuando las hormonas empezaron hacer estragos en su juvenil cuerpo) noto otras cosas en el apuesto gryffindor, como su pelo, su mas que apetecible cuerpo /que con cada año que iba transcurriendo se iba poniendo mas y mas comestible/ su dulce carácter /bueno dulce con todo el mundo, menos con él que se la pasara fregando conciencias/ su gryffindesca personalidad, su TODO ¡Rayos, estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su leoncito, de Harry James Potter Evans!

-Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy, se ha quedado muy pensativo? ¡Ni caso me hace!-pensaba Émeraude con algo de curiosidad pero también algo de molestia (Aunque de esta ultima sensación, ni Émeraude era muy consciente, que digamos) ante lo que consideraba "indiferencia" por parte del rubio, lo cual realmente estaba enfadándolo por lo que...

Sin avisar... Saco sus pequeñas garritas /otra vez/ y las clavo con saña en la fina piel del rubio, consiguiendo con eso que el slytherin estuviese a punto de tirarlo pero por fortuna estaba firmemente sujetado al joven causándole con eso mas heridas en sus manos.

-¡Émeraude, eres un verdadero demonio! Parecerás una dulzura pero eres un constante peligro para mí, por lo que estoy notando y ahora retrae esas garritas, serán pequeñas pero están muy filosas-amonesto Draco adolorido, mientras intentaba alejar al gatito de sus manos, sin mucho éxito la verdad.

-Cada vez lo confirmo mas ¡Eres una fierecilla! Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué la habrás tomado en contra mía? Ni siquiera se como has llegado a la mansión, menos aun te había visto antes y sin embargo me tienes manía, Émeraude; pero eso se te ira quitando, luego de que me conozcas bien y ahora si, vámonos a descansar-dijo Draco con calma, volviendo acomodar al gatito en sus brazos (luego de que casi estuvo a punto de soltarlo, tras el "ataque" al que había sido sometido hacia poco)

-Pero ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué Malfoy es tan amable, conmigo? ¡Es bien raro!... Aunque la verdad tiene razón ¡Apenas si le conozco bien! Después de todo solo he visto lo que muestra en el colegio, pero y si... ¿No fuera como aparenta ser? Y si fuese distinto ¿Qué podría pasar con nosotros, dos? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué pienso tonterías? Ahora lo mas importante es ¿Qué demonios paso, para que sea un gato y me encuentre en la mansión Malfoy?-pensaba Émeraude confundido, mientras dócilmente se dejaba llevar por el rubio hacia la habitación del mismo, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos pero una vez que llegaron a la habitación del slytherin...

-¡Bienvenido a mi Santuario, Émeraude!-susurro dulcemente Draco al gatito mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto dejando ver así, el interior del mismo, que para la sorpresa de Émeraude era muy diferente a como se lo podría haber imaginado pues aquella habitación no tenia nada de fría y estéril por el contrario era calida, decorada con un suave y delicado color azul cielo un tanto pálido de tal manera que casi pareciera blanco, los muebles era de caoba castaña rojiza, la cama de doseles recubierta con un finísima tela de tul, también de un pálido color azul cielo y brillando sobre la tela pequeña motas plateadas de tal manera que al estar desplegado sobre el lecho fácilmente se podría confundir aquel tul con una hermoso cielo estrellado, luego estaban las sabanas las cuales junto con el edredón que las cubría eran todas de algodón de un color azul oscuros, como si fuera de noche; en pocas palabras aquella habitación no se parecía en nada a lo que se podría haber imaginado pues por lo que veía Malfoy realmente era muy distinto a como se mostraba en Hogwarts...

-¿Te gusta mi santuario, Émeraude?-pregunto Draco suavemente, a la vez que colocaba al gatito sobre su cama, sonriéndose tierno al notar la sorpresa del minino.

-¡Miau, miau, miau! ¡Claro que me gusta; esta cama es el cielo!-maulló extasiado Émeraude al sentir aquella comodidad de sabanas y colchón, puesto que era en verdad suavecito así como calido, realmente una delicia placentera.

-¡Vaya, me parece que si te gusta! Y ahora lo mejor será que nos alistemos para dormir, pues debes de estar agotado luego de tu "pelea" con Remus

¿Verdad?-dijo Draco como si nada, mientras caminaba por la habitación despojándose lentamente de sus ropas de dormir para poder reemplazarlas por otras (Puesto que un Malfoy jamás duerme con ropas sucias y sin estar aseado antes de acostarse) sin percatarse en lo absoluto de la felina mirada que atenta seguía cada uno de sus movimientos...

-¡OH, Merlín santo: Malfoy es muy bonito!-pensó Émeraude con sorpresa, mientras continuaba viendo al rubio, desnudarse.

-¿Bonito? ¿De donde salio eso? ¡Ha sonado muy raro, demasiado diría!-pensaba Émeraude aun mas consternado que antes, pero aun con todo eso no dejaba de ver al rubio, de verdad fascinado por aquel cuerpo tan perfecto y esa piel tan pálida que pareciera brillar como la luna lo hacia en el firmamento.

-¡Dibby, ven!-llamo Draco mientras se quedaba tan solo en unos apretados boxers que casi hacen sangrar a cierto gatito negro, tras posar su esmeralda mirada en la retaguardia del slytherin, sin prestarle atención a nada mas excepto aquella parte de la anatomía del rubio.

-¿Por qué le veo el trasero a Malfoy? Vale que este bueno pero por ¡Merlín, casi estoy babeando!-pensaba Émeraude sin salir de su asombro, relamiéndose inconscientemente los bigotitos ante lo que veía.

Mientras tanto Draco...

-¡Dibby, tráeme un platito hondo con leche tibia para Émeraude y vaso de leche chocolatosa tibia para mí; en lo que tomo un rápido baño!-pidió Draco, mientras entraba al aseo, logrando así que finalmente Émeraude dejara de estar babeando por él (aunque de esto, el rubio no fue muy consciente que digamos)

-¡Como diga, joven amo!-dijo Dibby, desapareciendo con un ligero pop para cumplir el pedido de su amito.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Un elfo? ¿Cuándo apareció que ni cuenta me di?-pensó sorprendido Émeraude al ver desaparecer a Dibby, la cual no tardo en volver aparecer, trayendo consigo el pedido de Draco, quien por cierto tampoco había tardado mucho en reaparecer, vistiendo esta vez, una inmaculada pijama blanca, que sin proponérselo hizo saltar el corazón de Émeraude de manera agitada y acelerada.

-¡Muchas gracias, Dibby, puedes retirarte!-dijo Draco a la elfina, despidiéndola amablemente.

-¡Si desea algo mas, joven amo, solo tiene que llamar a Dibby y Dibby se lo traerá!-dijo Dibby solicita, volviendo a desaparecer en un pop.

-¡Ven Émeraude y toma un poco de leche tibia; te hará bien!-dijo Draco con ternura, acercándole el platito hondo al gatito, el cual pareciera estar totalmente hipnotizado por el rubio, sin poder apartarni un segundo sus esmeraldas ojitos de la figura del slytherin, pues ni siquiera parpadeaba no queriendo perderlo de vista ni un momento y por eso mismo tampoco presto atención a lo que el chico le decía, así que ni siquiera se acerco a este, cuando le llamo...

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Émeraude?-pregunto curioso Draco al ver la actitud de SU gatito (Ya notaron lo posesivo que salio el rubio y eso que recién acaba de conocer al gatito ¿Verdad?) colocando con cuidado la bandeja -que le diera Dibby, antes- con el platito sobre la cama para de inmediato, acercar a Émeraude hasta él, preocupado porque algo le sucediese a su mascotita, notando con sorpresa, el acelerado latir de su pequeño corazoncito, lo cual ciertamente no solo le preocupo sino también le asusto pues no tenia ni la menor idea de que le pasaba su gatito.

-¿Qué tienes, Émeraude? ¿Estas enfermo?-pregunto angustiado Draco, mientras se incorporaba algo brusco de la cama, desesperado ante la idea de que su gatito estuviera enfermo de verdad.

-¡Miau, miau, miau, miau! ¡No, no, estoy enfermo; no lo estoy!-maulló Émeraude acongojado, algo apenado por haber hecho que Draco se preocupara por él, pero la verdad que no había sido esa su intención pero no lo había podido evitar pues tanta había sido suimpresión, al verlo vestido con aquella pijama blanca, que por un instante llego a pensar que volvía a ver a su ángel blanco, que no supo como comportarse, pero al ver preocupado a Draco, sintió una mayor punzada en su corazón, por lo que sin saber exactamente el porque de su comportamiento, y un tanto torpe /pues al parecer todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva figura/ tropezando un poco con el edredón se lanzo hacia el rubio (cual proyectil teledirigido, solo que no calculo muy bien su nueva condición, así que...) estando a punto de caer pero los reflejos de Draco, evitaron el desastre.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Émeraude? Ahora resulta que eres un gatito suicida, si sigues así, vas a lograr que me de un ataque nervioso; pues realmente no logro entenderte-dijo Draco extrañado, mientras sujetaba al gatito en sus brazos, para que así no se lastimase.

-¡Miauauau! ¡No, por favor, entiéndeme; no quería hacerte sentir mal!-maulló con tristeza Émeraude, mientras frotaba su cabecita contra el torso del rubio, de forma un tanto mimosa.

-¡No logro entenderte, Émeraude, esa es la verdad; pero aun así hay algo en ti que hace que te este tomando un gran cariño! Ahora vamos a tomarnos la leche, pues cada vez es mas tarde y hay que descansar; por lo que espero que no me la desprecies esta vez ¿OK?-susurro Draco, acariciando con delicadeza la suave cabecita de Émeraude.

-¡Miau, miau! ¡Claro que no, claro que no!-maulló Émeraude rápidamente mientras trataba de "saltar" hacia la cama para tomarse su leche, pero por supuesto que Draco no se lo permitió.

-¡Creo que no solo eres una fierecilla /cuando quieres/ sino que definitivamente también eres un gatito suicida o al menos uno desesperado!-susurro Draco divertido mientras colocaba a Émeraude en la cama, viendo como esta vez se iba /con algunos tropezones/ directo hacia el platito bebiendo hambriento el contenido del mismo.

-¡Vaya por lo que veo estabas en verdad hambriento, me alegro; pues si tienes hambre significa que no estas enfermo, quizás solo estuvieses nervioso! Lo cual es comprensible, después de todo no me conoces ¿Cierto?-dijo Draco tranquilo, mientras levantaba su vaso de leche /que como el platito mantenían un hechizo que hacia que la leche continuase tibia a pesar del tiempo transcurrido/ para poder beberlo, pero al hacer aquel movimiento, su muñeca izquierda quedo al descubierto...

-¿Y Eso? ¿Es lo que creo que es? Y si es así ¿Por qué Malfoy tiene una esclava como la mía?-se cuestiono Émeraude curioso al ver la cadena que rodeaba la muñeca del rubio, por lo que intrigado se acerco hasta el slytherin, brincándole encima, llegando de un saltito hasta los hombros del chico para de ahí saltar aquella muñeca, "prendiéndose" de la esclava, jalándola con sus colmillitos.

-¡Oye, basta, Émeraude; deja de hacer eso!-exclamo Draco obligando al gatito a soltarlo, decidiendo no hacerle caso a los pequeños gruñiditos que el mismo soltaba tras ser separado de su "mordedura".

-¡Y ahora a dormir y deja de comportarte como un tonto, Émeraude!-dijo/ordeno seriamente Draco mientras con un movimiento de varita /sacada de sabrá, donde/ hacia desaparecer los trastes sucios (Ahora, vacíos por cierto) dejando libre la cama, de la cual no tardo en abrir las sabanas para luego acomodarse entre las mismas para dormir, ignorando el hecho de que Émeraude le observaba con resentimiento desde el medio de la cama (Donde había quedado luego de que Draco lo separo bruscamente de la esclava).

-¡Deja de actuar así, Émeraude! Parecieras un niño emberrinchado y sino quieres dormir ¡No lo hagas! Pero yo si tengo sueño, por lo que deseo descansar y si vas a seguir de esa manera ¡No me importa! Tan solo no vayas hacer ruido, porque si lo haces voy a sacarte afuera y esta haciendo frió /puesto que ya es de madrugada/ y no me molestare si es que te enfermas ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Draco serio, mientras se acomodaba y cubría con las sabanas, luego de terminar de hablar, ignorando definitivamente al gatito, el cual solo pudo maullar con tristeza ante la indiferencia del rubio.

-¡Miau, miau, miau! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quise...!-maullaba Émeraude, tristemente a la vez que se dejaba caer en la cama, haciéndose una pequeña bolita de pelos, temblando sin darse cuenta pues de repente había comenzado a sentir un inmenso frió.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan vacío? ¿Por qué me duele tanto su indiferencia? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! Especialmente porque lo que he pensado es absurdo ¡Malfoy no puede ser mi ángel! Pero sin embargo hay muchas similitudes entre los dos, sobretodo ahora que le veo vestido con ese pijama tan blanco y la verdad es que si Malfoy estuviera usando un capucha -como mi ángel- bien podría ser él -mi ángel blanco- pues si lo analizo: tendrán la misma altura, tal vez la misma complexión e incluso cuando mi ángel me hablo, dándome ánimos en la batalla por un momento pensé que se trataba de Malfoy, pero descarte tal idea por ser absurda; pues Malfoy NUNCA seria amable mas sin embargo en este momento lo ha sido e incluso hasta tierno y dulce, algo completamente diferente a como me lo he imaginado siempre y ciertamente mas parecido a un ángel ¿Y si lo fuera? Es decir, ¿Si Malfoy fuera mi ángel? ¿Acaso seria eso tan malo?... ¡Auch, que dolor de cabeza! Ya ni se que pensar con toda esta situación, pues por un lado: realmente seria extraño que Draco Malfoy fuese mi ángel y que decidiera ignorar ese hecho, alejándome para siempre de mi ángel de tal manera que lo perdería; pero por el otro lado, si me equivoco y es mi ángel ¡Eso me haría muy feliz y podría estar a su lado, como vengo deseándolo desde que me ayudo en la batalla contra Voldemort! Aunque otro punto a considerar es el hecho de que puedo estar malinterpretando toda esta situación y realmente ni es mi ángel aunque tal vez si lo sea, pero la verdad es que todo esto es muy confuso y no quiero equivocarme pensando que Malfoy es un ser despreciable y por lo tanto no podría ser mi ángel /algo de lo cual puedo estar errado/ dejándome llevar por las simples apariencias, creo que lo mejor es que evalué con calma la situación e intente averiguar si Draco puede ser o no mi ángel blanco y si lo es o no, actuar en consecuencia pues bien puedo estar confuso sobretodo a la hora de juzgar a las personas; ya que si algo he aprendido con las malignas comadrejas (Molly, Ron y Ginny) es que no todo es como aparenta ser y definitivamente Draco no es como se muestra. Aparte hay algo en mi interior que me lleva a pensar y aceptar que debo conocerlo antes, pues de alguna manera él puede devolverme a mi ángel, así que por esta vez voy hacerle caso a mi corazón y dejar que todo transcurra a su debido tiempo y momento; ya después veré que hacer con exactitud-pensaba Émeraude seriamente, mientras seguía temblando de frío por lo que sin soportarlo mas camino /ya mas seguro de si mismo, por cierto/ paso a pasito hasta donde se encontraba metido Draco y descubriéndole con algo de trabajo con sus patitas delanteras, logro hacerse un huequito entre las sabanas y por el cual se escabullo hasta meterse dentro de aquellas calidas mantas, arrimándose con toda intención al dormido rubio.

-¡Que calientito se esta aquí, es realmente agradable!-pensaba Émeraude complacido mientras mimoso se arrimaba mas y mas al cuerpo del rubio, cayendo así poco a poco en un profundo y relajado sueño, sin percatarse de que Draco no estaba precisamente dormido, como se lo estaba creyendo...

-¡Eres un testarudo, Émeraude; pero aun así eres muy lindo y eres todo mió, jamás te dejare marchar, pequeño!-pensó con ternura Draco mientras veía y sentía como el minino se acercaba a su cuerpo y poco a poco se dormía, desprendiendo suaves ronroneos mientras descansaba y así deslizo lentamente un brazo sobre el pequeño cuerpecito de su mascotita, dejándole protegido entre sus manos.

Y así gatito y serpiente durmieron placidamente lo que restaba de la noche, llegando poco a poco la mañana siguiente pero entonces sucedió que...

En la madriguera...

Poco a poco los habitantes de la casa iban despertando, dispuestos a comenzar un nuevo día y que sin saberlo iba a resultar lleno de sorpresas...

Así cierto pelirrojo fue /extrañamente/ uno de los primeros en despertar y por lo mismo en poner sobre aviso al resto de la familia de la situación presente, pues al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue...

-¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿Has dormido bien? Porque yo si que lo he hecho /especialmente luego de los sueños tan eróticos que he tenido contigo, en donde te cojo de todas las maneras posibles, y la verdad que tener que contenerme para no volverlos realidad es un gran sacrificio pero solo tengo que esperar un poco mas y entonces podré follarte como lo deseo/ compadre-decía Ron con alegría mientras se iba acercando a la cama donde estaba Harry dormido (Supuestamente)

-¿Qué raro? ¡No me responde! Supongo que ha de estar cansado, pero aun así será mejor que lo despierte o de lo contrario mama no dejara de darnos lata-pensaba Ron jalando rápidamente las mantas de Harry, tan solo para descubrir que el ojiverde no se encontraba en la cama, solamente un par de almohadas que eran las que hacían bulto.

-¡Harry, ¿Dónde te has metido?!-pregunto Ron en voz alta, buscando a su amigo por la habitación sin éxito alguno.

-¡Harry, si esto es alguna broma de tu parte, te vas arrepentir!-dijo el pelirrojo, abriendo el armario, y nada; buscando bajo las camas, nada; por fuera de la ventana /no fuera que el moreno estuviese colgado del travesaño solo para darle un susto (Ni que fuera una comadreja sin cerebro, como Ron ¿Verdad?)/ nada, tampoco.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Potter? Tal vez estés en el baño, idiota-pensaba molesto Ron, mientras salía de la habitación para ir al aseo, esperando ahí encontrar al escurridizo ojiverde; pero ¡OH, sorpresa! Al llegar el baño no fue a Harry al que se encontró sino...

-¡Maldita sea, Ronald Weasley ¿Qué no puedes tocar antes, no ves que esta ocupado?!-chillo Fred enojado con su hermano menor por entrar justo estando ocupado con sus necesidades.

-¡Lo siento, Fred! ¿De casualidad, no has visto a Harry?-pregunto apenado Ron al gemelo.

-¡No, no lo he visto! ¿Acaso se te perdió?-se burlo Fred mientras se subía el pantalón del pijama, para luego salir del baño, rápidamente, antes de que su hermanito pudiese seguir incordiándole.

-¿Dónde se metió, Potter? Esto es de lo mas extraño, pero en alguna parte tendrá que estar, así deba de buscarlo por toda la casa y el jardín, ¡Lo voy a encontrar!-pensaba molestísimo Ron mientras decidía volver a su cuarto para vestirse y después seguir en la búsqueda de Harry.

Mas una vez que regreso a su cuarto, fuerte fue su impresión al notar /por primera vez, desde que se levanto (¡Hasta ahora se da cuenta! Por eso dijo que Harry, ni se le compara, ¿No creen?)/ Que el baúl y cosas del moreno ojiverde habían desaparecido, no quedando absolutamente nada de Harry, por allí, ni siquiera olvidado.

-¡Esto si que es extraño! ¿Dónde están las cosas de Harry? ¿Dónde esta Harry? Es casi como si se hubiese marchado ¡Ridícula idea! Pero sino fue eso entonces ¿Dónde se ha metido? Y ¿Por qué no están sus cosas? ¡Tengo que decirle a mama y al resto de la familia! Debemos de encontrar a Harry, podría haberle sucedido algo malo y eso si que arruinaría nuestros planes de quedarnos con su fortuna y prestigio-pensaba Ron preocupado (Y no precisamente por la desaparición de su amigo, sino porque los planes que hiciera con su mamá y hermana se fueran ha echar a perder/ así que luego de cambiarse fue a poner sobre aviso a su familia de la desaparición de Harry, convirtiéndose aquella noticia en un verdadero pandemónium pues todos los pelirrojos hacían suposiciones acerca de lo que podría haberle pasado al gryffindor para que se hubiese desaparecido en mitad de la noche; llegando a hacerse realmente pesado el ambiente en la madriguera...

-¡Basta de tantas tonterías! Ahora nos tenemos que concentrar en encontrar a Harry; realmente podría haberle sucedido algo malo, después de todo aun hay algunos mortifagos sueltos y quizás hayan logrado alguna forma de sacar a Harry de aquí, y por lo tanto puede que en este instante lo tengan prisionero o algo peor, así que lo mejor será buscar ayuda de manera discreta, pues tampoco hay que preocupar a la comunidad mágica sobre esto-dijo Arthur seriamente, mientras ponía orden en la casa, sin evitar tener el ceño fruncido por la preocupación que lo embargaba en esos momento por el bienestar del moreno, al que consideraba como un hijo, y pensar que podría estar en problemas lo hacia preocuparse mas y mas.

-¡Papá, tiene razón; debemos ser discretos! Y averiguar que ha pasado con Harry, sin hacer escándalo o de lo contrario habrá caos en el mundo mágico; así que iré a informar a Bill y Fleur para que nos ayuden en la búsqueda y a Remus Lupin para que estén avisados y ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haremos ¿OK?-dijo Charlie Weasley con calma.

-¡Me parece bien! Informa a tu hermano y su esposa, así como a Remus, mientras iré al ministerio e intentare averiguar sino hay algún reporte, o algo parecido sobre los movimientos de los mortifagos prófugos que puedan ayudarnos a saber el paradero de Harry-dijo Arthur calmado, mientras /al igual que Charlie/ se levantaba de la mesa para de inmediato dirigirse a la chimenea y lanzando polvos flu no tardo en desaparecerse rumbo al ministerio de magia, siendo seguido por Charlie, quien dando la dirección de Bill /Shell cottage/ para ir en busca de su hermano mayor.

-Iré acompañar a papá, quizás pueda necesitar mi ayuda; además hay lugares donde no podrá acceder y tal vez yo si pueda hacerlo ¡Nos vemos después, familia!-dijo Percy rápidamente, para desaparecerse rumbo al ministerio.

-¡Nosotros iremjos a Callejón Diagon, a nuestra tienda; tal vez con los clientes podamos enterarnos de algo!-dijeron Fred y George a la vez, desapareciéndose casi de inmediato, dejando solamente en la casa a Molly, Ron y Ginny.

-¡Maldición Ron, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes de que Harry había desaparecido?!-reclamo Ginny, molesta.

-¡Cállate, Virginia! ¿Cómo quieres que estuviera pendiente de él, sobretodo anoche en que estaba tan cansado, luego de habernos pasado poco mas de medianoche preparando la poción?-dijo sarcástico Ron.

-¡Debiste de darte cuenta, Ronald! Pero eres tan tonto y torpe que no me extraña que Harry pudiese "desaparecerse" delante de ti-dijo con crueldad, Ginny.

-¡Como si tú, lo hubieses hecho mejor, Virginia! Si ni siquiera haz logrado acostarte con él y eso que lo único que te falta por hacer es tirartele encima; porque hasta te has metido en su cama, pero él ni caso te hizo ¿Verdad?-dijo Ron con mofa y crueldad, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara, furiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres ... eres un... ser despreciable! No puedo creer que tengamos la misma sangre; porque la verdad es que eres tan estúpido que es obvio que debieron de adoptarte pues es lo único que puede explicar todas las idioteces que dices, Ronald-dijo Ginny cínicamente, tratando de causarle dolor al pelirrojo pero sin conseguirlo siquiera...

-¡Pues a mi me encantaría, no tener la misma sangre que tu, Virginia! Porque la verdad es que eres tan ramera que tu nombre te queda bien grande y además no vaya ser que se me peguen tus costumbres pues ¿Tienes idea de a cuantos he tenido que "callar" para que ante los ojos de Harry sigas pareciendo pura e inocente, como tu nombrecito alude. Pero la neta es que después del quinto con el que te acostaste, sin contar tu desliz con Chang, deje de llevar la cuenta; tienes 17 años y ya le has abierto las piernas a un sin numero de hombres; así que con una hermana como tu, yo realmente preferiría ser adoptado-dijo Ron como si nada pero con tal veneno en sus palabras que la pelirroja aquella no solo se sintió humillada sino también herida en su amor propio, al serle recordados /de manera no tan sutil/ la cantidad de amantes que había tenido y hasta uno que otro error.

-¡Basta ustedes dos y dejen de pelearse por culpa del estúpido de Potter! No voy a dejar que mis hijos estén discutiendo por ese niñato engreído que no merece ni una pizca de su tiempo, ni de su preocupación y ahora será mejor que desayunen, sobretodo ahora que el resto de la familia se ha marchado detrás de Harry Potter; si tan solo ese odioso chico no fuese tan indispensable para nuestros planes, hace mucho tiempo que yo misma me habría encargado de él ¡Ahora a desayunar!-dijo imperiosa Molly, poniendo en orden a sus adorados bebes, a los cuales no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer a la matrona Weasley.

Mientras tanto en el santuario del ángel...Draco y Émeraude iban poco a poco despertándose pero entonces sucedió que...

-¡Buenos días, Harry!-susurro dulcemente Draco y con una linda sonrisa en los rosados labios. -¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Me acaba de llamar Harry? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso me volví a transformar?-pensaba extrañado Émeraude, mientras inconscientemente se tallaba con sus patitas su felina carita, como tratando de confirmar si era o no un gatito, aun; mas las siguientes palabras del rubio le sacaron de su duda...

-¡Buenos días, Harry! ¡Buenos días, mi león! ¿Cómo habrás pasado la noche? Espero que muy bien, quisiera tanto poder verte y decirte todo esto a la cara y no solo a tu fotografía, león-susurro Draco con ternura, mientras continuaba sonriéndole a la fotografía de Harry, que se encontraba sobre su buró, al lado de su cama.

-¿Su león? ¿Y eso es una foto mía?-se decía asombrado Émeraude, al ver aquella foto y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno el cuarto capitulo de este fic, espero les agrade como el anterior. Como siempre les dejo con los nombres de quienes me dejaron un comentario, gracias por los mismos, así como también les dejo un nuevo calendario de actualizaciones (pues tengo de nuevo Internet) lo mismo que con las ideas del próximo capitulo por lo leeremos: un poco mas sobre Émeraude , su ángel, así como cuando Charlie vaya en busca de Remus, y otras cositas mas que espero les gusten. Nos veremos con el capitulo 5 hasta el 12 de diciembre, vean el calendario por favor. Gracias.

Nuevo calendario de actualizaciones (RESULTA QUE YA TENDRE DE NUEVO INTERNET POR LO QUE PODRE SUBIR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA /LOS VIERNES SERAN DE ACTUALIZACIONES Y LOS LUNES RESPONDERE A SUS COMENTARIOS/ A UNO DE MIS FICS :))  
08 DE AGOSTO, UN GATITO PARA MI, CAPITULO 4  
15 DE AGOSTO, UN AMOR DESTINADO, CAPITULO 4  
22 DE AGOSTO, CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ, CAPITULO 12  
29 DE AGOSTO UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS 26  
05 DE SEPTIEMBRE MAGIA LUNAR, CAPITULO 22  
12 DE SEPTIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE, CAPITULO 9  
19 DE SEPTIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE, CAPITULO 10  
26 DE SEPTIEMBRE, VUELVO A TI, CAPITULO 23  
03 DE OCTUBRE, VUELVO A TI, CAPITULO 24  
10 DE OCTUBRE, VEELAS TRIO, CAPITULO 15  
17 DE OCTUBRE, VEELAS DH, CAPITULO 16  
24 DE OCTUBRE, LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR, CAPITULO 14  
31 DE OCTUBRE ¿¿BAILAMOS??, CAPITULO 16

Hasta aquí me quedarían todos mis fics en capítulos pares, por lo que a partir de noviembre volveré alternarlos por lo que quedarían de la siguiente manera:

07 DE NOVIEMBRE, ANGELES V, CAPITULO 7  
14 DE NOVIEMBRE, CORAZON DE LUZ Y SOMBRA, CAPITULO 13  
21 DE NOVIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE, CAPITULO 11  
28 DE NOVIEMBRE, ¿¿BAILAMOS??, CAPITULO 17  
05 DE DICIEMBRE, MAGIA LUNAR, CAPITULO 23  
12 DE DICIEMBRE, UN GATITO PARA MI, CAPITULO 5  
19 DE DICIEMBRE, UN AMOR DESTINADO, CAPITULO 5  
26 DE DICIEMBRE, LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR, CAPITULO 15

Y hasta aquí llega este año así que las siguientes fechas se las deberé hasta que comience el 2009, continuando con los fics que me faltan ¿OK? Pues tampoco quiero prometer mucho porque de aquí a fin de año no se sabe que pueda pasar (¿Qué tal si me vuelvo a quedar sin Internet?) así que no vaya a salarme.Espero no les resulte muy molesta esta nueva manera de actualizar. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

gblogger Velia Mineantea mila22 pxiki nany

Murtilla ros potter.

Luzy Snape.


	5. Amaneceres, desayunos, visitas y… ¡Notic

UN GATITO PARA MÍ

CAPITULO 5: Amaneceres, desayunos, visitas y... ¡Noticias e inesperados sucesos!

ADVERTENCIAS: LEVE LENGUAJE SOEZ, ASI COMO UNA ESCENA DE MASTURBACION, POR LO QUE SI SON SENSIBLES A ESTE TIPO DE COSAS ¡NO LEAN! LO MISMO SI SON MENORES DE EDAD O SINO LES GUSTAN LAS RELACIONES CHICO-CHICO, Y SI A PESAR DE LAS ADEVERTENCIAS SIGUEN POR AQUÍ, ¡ADELANTE Y LEAN! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Notas de autora: Esta vez las pongo antes, porque como siempre pongo las advertencias pero nadie parece ponerles atención, pues hace unos días recibí un comentario algo ofensivo acerca de cómo me atrevía a escribir sobre esta pareja y que la homosexualidad era un pecado, etc., etc., y que Rowling no había escrito nada como esto y más etc., etc., el hecho es que dado que no prestan atención a las notas al final del capítulo, las deberé de poner al principio -para mas fastidio de todas y todos ustedes que hacen el favor de leer, lo siento; pero por una persona mal intencionada, todas y todos pagamos ¿verdad?- solo para recordarles que esto es solo un fic de mi invención, así como los personajes de Rowling no me pertenecen y solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro, por lo que sí ha alguien le ofende que use a los personajes de Harry Potter en un contexto completamente distinto al de Rowling ¡NO LEAN, POR FAVOR, QUE NADA TIENEN QUE HACER POR AQUÍ, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y ATENCION! Espero que esto no les resulte molesto, ni nada ofensivo pero tenía que decirlo porque sino reventaba y luego ¿Quién sigue escribiendo? Bueno lamento haberles metido todo este rollo pero espero no vuelva a ocurrir, y es en serio sino les gusta la temática yaoi (relaciones chico-chico) el uso de personajes de otro autor (como en este caso, Harry Potter y compañía) y muchas cosas mas pero de esta índole ¡NO LEAN, POR FAVOR! Gracias por todo. Luzy Snape.

-¡Buenos días, Harry! ¡Buenos días, mi león! ¿Cómo habrás pasado la noche? Espero que muy bien, quisiera tanto poder verte y decirte todo esto a la cara y no solo a tu fotografía, león-susurro Draco con ternura, mientras continuaba sonriéndole a la fotografía de Harry, que se encontraba sobre su buró, al lado de su cama.

-¿Su león? ¿Y eso es una foto mía?-se decía asombrado Émeraude, al ver aquella foto y ver lo tierno que el rubio se comportaba, además de que verle besar con tanta devoción su foto, provocaba un extraño sentir en su estomago, como si muchas mariposas se hubiesen echado a volar al mismo tiempo, causándole cosquillas en su interior, aparte de que se estaba dando cuenta de que el rubio, no pareciera ser como se había imaginado, lo cual le confundía muchísimo.

-¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué será esta sensación que Malfoy me causa? ¡Todo es tan raro! Pero tampoco puedo confiarme, que Malfoy /aparentemente/ este interesado en mí, no significa que se una "buena" persona; después de todo eso creía de los Weasley's y mira que me resultaron ser unas soberanas víboras, y sospecho que estoy insultando a las pobres serpientes, pues hasta ahora ni los slytherin´s habían sido tan cabrones, ni maquiavélicos como lo resultaron ser esas estúpidas comadrejas-pensaba Émeraude enfurruñado y sin percatarse que su estado de ánimo se hacía notorio pues su vello se estaba encrespando además de que inconscientemente había desplegado sus garritas, las cuales se estaban encajando en la pálida piel de Draco.

-¡Ay, esas garritas! Émeraude, buenos días a ti también y perdóname si no te he saludado pero tampoco es para que me encajes tus uñas; es que acaso ¿Me has visto cara de alfiletero?-dijo Draco con fingida indignación, mientras una sonrisa feliz curvaba sus labios, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad la cabecita del gatito, el cual no puedo evitar que un ronroneo de feliz satisfacción saliera de su garganta.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Por Merlín! No puede gustarme que me haga mimos ¿O sí?-pensaba sorprendido Émeraude, sin dejar ni un momento de ronronear, al mismo tiempo que retraía sus garritas, frotándose cariñoso contra el pecho del rubio.

-¡Eres un adorable mimoso, mi hermoso Émeraude!-susurro Draco cariñoso, complacido por los tiernos ronroneos que su gatito emitía y que le hacían feliz pues tal pareciera que el gatito ya no estaba tan molesto y empezaba a tenerle confianza, lo cual podía significar que muy pronto tendría una lindísima mascota y no un pequeño huracán, de afiladas garras que a la menor provocación le atacaba, como había ocurrido en la madrugada.

-Pero y es tarde y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en absolutamente nada; un Malfoy tiene demasiadas ocupaciones para perderlas descansando en la cama, así que ¡A levantarse y tomar un refrescante baño!-exclamo Draco, mientras alejaba a Émeraude, solo lo suficiente como para poder incorporarse de la cama y así salir del lecho, ante el pasmado gatito, el cual tan solo se hizo una bolita sobre las sabanas en busca de calor, pues ante el alejamiento del rubio, había empezado a sentir frío.

-¡Vamos Émeraude, vamos a tomar un baño!-dijo Draco con suavidad, luego de sacar del ropero su cambio de ropa, tratando de que el gatito se levantara pero este tan solo se limito a levantar perezoso su cabecita y negar con la misma, obviamente nada atraído con la idea de levantarse a tomar un baño.

-¡Que lo olvide; Malfoy está loco si se piensa que voy a tomar un baño y menos estando él, dentro; eso sería muy vergonzoso!-pensaba Émeraude, apenado y si no fuera porque su pelito era oscuro, era muy posible que se pudiese apreciar que sus mejillitas estaban rosaditas.

-¡Vamos Émeraude, tomemos ese baño! Y aunque no quieras, vas a tomarlo porque no vas andar todo sucio, luego olerás mal-dijo Draco serio mientras, y con un movimiento rapidísimo, levantaba a la bolita de pelos, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Émeraude, le llevo hasta el aseo para luego dejarle en el piso de la ducha, cerrando de inmediato la puerta del baño para que el gatito no se pudiese escapar, lo cual era algo obvio, pues sus esfuerzos por salir de la tina eran asombrosos pero para la desgracia del gatito el borde estaba muy alto y el cual apenas y si lo alcanzaba, aun poniéndose de pie sobre sus patitas traseras, por lo cual comenzó a maullar, mostrando su indignación.

-¡Miau, miau miau! ¿Miau, miau miaua? ¡Maldito Malfoy, es un aprovechado! ¿Cómo se atrevió hacerme esto? Ahora ni siquiera puedo salirme de aquí, pero se va enterar en cuanto se meta; nadie se mete con Harry Potter y menos una condenada serpiente mafiosa-maullaba Émeraude molesto, mientras continuaba haciendo esfuerzos por salir de la tina, lo cual ciertamente era algo inútil.

Y mientras Émeraude maullaba su frustración continuando con sus infructuosos intentos de escape, Draco se había desnudado, despojándose de toda su pijama excepto de la ropa interior, hecho lo cual, procedió a entrar en la tina de baño pero al hacerlo un enfurruñado gatito se le lanzó a los tobillos, clavándole los colmillitos.

-¡Émeraude, basta... tú pequeño demonio, eso duele!-exclamo con dolor, Draco, levantando automáticamente el pie que en ese momento era atacado de tal manera que al gatito no le importo "atacar" al otro tobillo, ocasionando con ello que el pobrecito rubio perdiese el equilibrio, cayendo cuan largo en la tina, dándose tremendo golpe y susto pero eso no fue todo, sino que al caer a cabo por llevarse al pobre de Émeraude (aunque de pobre, nada; si todo fue por su causa ¿No creen?) quedando nuestro pequeño minino sobre el vientre del rubio, también cuan largo era de tal forma que sus patitas traseras quedaban justo encima de una parte sumamente delicada y erógena del rubio, por lo que al sentirlo, Émeraude hasta se quedo mudo totalmente azorado.

-¡Émeraude!-gruño/gimió Draco avergonzado al sentir como las patitas peluditas del gatito rozaban /sobre su ropa/ su miembro, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento de placer para aumento de su vergüenza, pues no puedo evitar que un ahogado gemido escapase de sus labios.

-¿Miau? ¿Malfoy... tú?-maulló Émeraude avergonzado, al percatarse que sin querer estaba provocando que el cuerpo del rubio reaccionase ante sus movimientos, lo cual solo conseguía que el pobre gatito se apenara mucho más de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos.

-¡Merlín, Émeraude!-gimió Draco sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo como una erección estaba creciendo en su bajo vientre, con los frotes desesperados del gatito por lo que antes de que aquello fuese mucho más vergonzoso de lo que ya era, se incorporo con rapidez, sin darle importancia al hecho de que el minino saliese "volando" con su acción, volviendo a caer en la tina de baño un tanto desconcertado por el súbito movimiento.

-¿Miau? ¿Cómo te atreves, Malfoy a....?-comenzó a maullar, indignado Émeraude dispuesto a "vengarse" del rubio pero antes de que pudiese volver a "atacarlo" se vio cubierto por un pedazo de tela, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como el rubio, abría la regadera dejando que el agua fluyera libremente, lo cual hizo que se tensara inconscientemente pues no tardo en darse cuenta de que aquello que le cubría era nada más y nada menos que la ropa interior del rubio y en cuanto se percato de ello se paralizo por completo pues le cayó el veinte de que Draco Malfoy ahora se encontraba totalmente desnudo y con tan solo alzar un poco su cabecita......

-¡Miau! ¡Merlín!-maulló azorado Émeraude mientras cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza pues la verdad es que aquella situación le avergonzaba de sobre manera, aunque al tener sus ojitos cerrados, sus otros sentidos /especialmente/ el oído estaban más sensibles, además que siendo un gato sus habilidades eran aun mayores que siendo humano y por lo tanto podía oír como el rubio se estaba auto complaciendo, a pesar de que Draco gemía bajito y suavemente, para Émeraude era más que audible y por lo tanto su vergüenza estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados.

-¡Esto no puede pasarme, esto no puede estar pasando; solo estoy soñando, es solo eso, solo eso!-trataba de auto convencerse Émeraude con sus ojitos firmemente cerrados aun cuando siguiese oyendo como el rubio gemía con suavidad mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo, explorándose, amándose pero de repente sus gemidos fueron en aumento, tornándose en palabras, lo cual para el pobre gatito fue casi como recibir un cruciatus pues casi le da un ataque al oír......

-¡OH, Harry, mas por favor mas, tómame amor, hazme tuyo!-murmuraba con ardiente fervor Draco, mientras se masajeaba su miembro con suave rapidez, acercándose cada vez más a su orgasmo a la vez que separaba sus piernas, tanto como le era posible sin perder el equilibrio, casi como si esperara a que su moreno amante apareciera y le poseyera, y mientras el rubio imaginaba ser poseído por cierto ojiverde, llego al clímax dejando que su semen fluyera libremente junto con el agua que recorría su cuerpo y un prolongado grito/gemido de ¡OH, Harry! Fue soltado al acabar, provocando con ello que Émeraude abriese sus ojitos y levantase su cabecita en el momento justo en que el rubio explotaba, quedándose aquella bella imagen en la mente del pequeño gato.

-¡Merlín, realmente me desea; y luce tan bello!-pensaba sorprendido Émeraude, mientras contemplaba la imagen tan sensual que el rubio presentaba y que curiosamente ya no le producía vergüenza sino más bien una rara sensación de ¿Placer? Bueno de eso no estaba seguro y tampoco quería analizar lo que sentía en su interior pues de hacerlo en esos momentos tan confusos por culpa de las malditas comadrejas, sabía que se confundiría mucho más de lo que ya estaba y la verdad no era algo que deseara por el contrario primero tenía que serenarse y ver bien lo que haría con todo lo que estaba descubriendo sin querer, ni proponérselo, pues era obvio que los Weasley's no eran como pensaba y al parecer, Malfoy tampoco lo era.

-¡Lo siento, Émeraude, siento mucho que hallas visto todo esto! ¿Qué estarás pensando de mí? Has de creer que soy un pervertido que no se puede controlar ¿Verdad? Pero de verdad que no es así, solo soy un adolescente hormonal que para acabarla está enamorado de un imposible ¿Sabes? Porque la verdad es que mi amor, Harry ¡Nunca se fijara en mí! Pues he sido muy malo con él y con los que llama amigos /pues esas comadrejas, son mas hipócritas que yo, pero mi ingenuo Harry, ni en cuenta pero es tan inocente que por eso mismo lo engañan con facilidad/ pero ahora que el lord oscuro a muerto, tal vez pueda tener una segunda oportunidad de acercármele y si bien no pueda conseguir su amor, quizás pueda obtener su amistad, me conformaría con eso solamente, es decir ¡Poder estar junto a él, aunque solo sea como amigo pues como su amor jamás será posible!-suspiro con tristeza Draco, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Émeraude, el cual le observaba con bastante pena.

-¿Esto es el amor? ¿Realmente me ama? Parece tan difícil de entender ¿Cómo puede amarme si ni siquiera me conoce? Y sin embargo parece tan seguro de sus palabras, de sus sentimientos hacia mí; y si todos estos años solo fueron una pantalla, y si fuera distinto de cómo pienso ¿Qué sucedería entonces? ¡Merlín, tremendo lío en que me metí! Aunque en primer lugar ¿Cómo es que vine a parar aquí? Después de todo NO estaba pensando en Malfoy cuando quise escapar de los Weasley's, sino en mi ángel mas por algo termine aquí, al menos eso pienso; pero lo que si se es que duele /el corazón/ verlo de esta manera-pensaba Émeraude con pena, no sabiendo cómo ayudar a Draco, pues a pesar de que el rubio no era santo de su devoción estaba empezando a conocerlo y la verdad, no era como siempre pensó sino más bien todo lo contrario, además de descubrir que el slytherin le tenía cariño o más bien, le amaba y eso si que era algo que no podía ignorar, por lo que sin darse cuenta y /más bien/ siguiendo un instinto, avanzo la poquita distancia que le separaba del rubio y con cariño se froto contra los muslos del joven aun cuando fuera una sensación extraña pues al acercarse, su pelo también se había mojado y eso era raro, según sus estándares.

-¡Eres hermoso, Émeraude y me recuerdas tanto a Harry! Tu pelo es tan negro como lo es el de él, pero sobretodo tus ojitos esmeraldas son preciosos justamente como los de mi amor ¿Por qué, sabes? ¡Fue en esos ojos en lo primero que me fije! Y en el instante en que se posaron sobre mí, me enamoraron aunque no lo supe en ese momento pues con solo 11 años, es realmente difícil darte cuenta de que te has enamorado ¿No crees? Pero así fue, con solo 11 años me enamore de él, justo cuando lo conocí en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, pero luego la regué de a feo y toda posibilidad de haber podido estar a su lado se fue por el caño-suspiro triste Draco mientras abrazaba en sus brazos al gatito, ocultando de inmediato su rostro en el suave y húmedo pelaje del minino.

Siendo así como un elfo domestico les encontró......

-¡Amito, el amo Lucius junto con el amo Remus, le están esperando para desayunar!-dijo el elfo con respeto, desde fuera de la mampara de la tina que por fortuna era de cristal rugoso y opaco, lo que hacía muy difícil de ver el interior de la regadera, pues de haber sido liso y transparente, era de seguro que a Draco le habría dado un síncope en esos momentos.

-¡Dile a padre y Remus que bajare en unos minutos, Dibby!-respondió Draco con voz normal, pues se había obligado a recuperar la compostura, ya que no podía permitir que le vieran como alguien débil, al menos fuera de su habitación, dentro de la misma podía ser él mismo, o sea con mayor libertad y soltura.

-¡Vamos Émeraude, es hora de salir del baño o terminaremos por convertirnos en pasas andantes; aunque antes de salir deberíamos de.......!-dijo Draco con serenidad mientras rápidamente encantaba el jabón y el shampoo para acabar con su aseo y el del gatito, pues quieras que no ha Émeraude también le toco su buena bañada.

Y así al cabo de unos minutos gatito y rubio se encontraban fuera de la ducha y con un rápido secado por parte de Draco, no tardaron en estar listos; luciendo el rubio un cómodo pantalón de negra mezclilla deslavada, deportivos blancos con franjas negras a juego con el pantalón, y un suéter ligero de algodón en color gris claro que hacia resaltar sus ojos perlados, pues aun cuando todavía era verano, allí donde se encontraban se podía sentir un ambiente más fresco y por lo tanto era necesario llevar algo mas abrigado. Mientras que por su parte Émeraude estaba completamente diferente, pues ahora no solo estaba limpiecito sino que tampoco tenía ese aspecto de gatito rebelde /como cuando había llegado a la mansión/ sino todo lo contrario, pues ahora pareciera todo un "aristogato" (Si han visto la película de Disney, sabrán a lo que me refiero) pues no solo su pelaje estaba perfectamente arreglado, lo cual implicaba que estaba limpio y lustroso, además que en su cuello ahora lucia una finísima cinta de terciopelo y de la que colgaba una pequeña serpiente enroscada de plata pura que llevaba escrito en sus escamas su nombre: "Émeraude Malfoy".

-¡Ahora estamos listos, Émeraude; así que podemos ir a desayunar y solo espero que padre no se vaya a molestar mucho por conservarte! Aunque ahora luces como todo un Malfoy, y no el gatito desgarbado y pendenciero que eras al llegar, por lo que imagino que padre podrá aceptarte, además de que estoy seguro de que Remus me apoyara y por lo tanto a padre no le quedara más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que te tengo por mascota-dijo Draco tranquilo, con una sonrisa confiada mientras tomaba al gatito en sus brazos para luego acomodarle en los mismos y una vez listos, ambos bajaron al desayunador, en donde Remus y Lucius Malfoy ya les esperaban.  
-¡Finalmente apareces, Draco! ¿Qué te entretuvo? No es de un Malfoy, el llegar tarde al desayuno ¿Sabes? Hace rato que envié a Dibby por ti, hijo-dijo con censura Lucius al ver aparecer al rubio.

-¡Vamos, Lucius; tampoco es para tanto, en especial porque recién hemos bajado nosotros, también!-dijo Remus con serena calma, tratando de que los rubios, no fuesen a discutir a tan tempranas horas del día, pero su intento se fue al traste, cuando......

-¿Qué, Demonios Es Eso?-pregunto con énfasis Lucius al reparar en Émeraude, colocado cómodamente en los brazos de su hijo.

-¡Miau! ¡Oiga: no soy ESO, que confianzas son esas, Malfoy!-maúllo/bufo con desagrado Émeraude, ante la forma tan despectiva con que el rubio patriarca se dirigió hacia él, o al menos así le había sonado al gatito, el cual tan solo se acomodo aun mas en los brazos de su propio rubio (Ya se dieron cuenta de que tanto Draco como Émeraude han salido muy posesivos, pues usan mucho el mío y el suyo) decidido a no moverse de los mismos bajo ninguna circunstancia pues ahora que se daba cuenta de que al señor Malfoy, le repateaba su presencia, más ganas le habían entrado de quedarse aun cuando originalmente no estaba tan convencido de estar por ahí, sobretodo porque no tenía la menor idea de ¿Cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar? Pero ahora solo por fastidiar al rubio mayor, se quedaría.

-¡Ay, no aquí vamos y tan temprano que es! ¿Qué acaso no pueden parar de pelear por tonterías? Pero es que son tan parecidos, que no pueden evitar chocar-pensaba Remus resignado, pues la verdad que ya no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, oír discutir a sus rubios, ya que eso era algo bastante normal por la mansión, es mas casi podía asegurar que hasta los elfos domésticos estaban cansados de tantas tonterías por parte de sus amos pero nada podían decir al respecto.

-¡Este es Émeraude Malfoy, es mi nueva mascota, padre!-dijo el rubio como si nada, mientras caminaba con serenidad hasta su lugar en la mesa para poder desayunar tranquilamente.

-¿Tú nueva mascota? ¿Desde cuándo?-cuestiono Lucius incrédulo, ante la desfachatez de su hijo.

-¡Desde esta madrugada, padre! ¿Verdad que es lindo?-replico Draco, tranquilo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que este bicho, es el mismo que "ataco" a Mi Remus?-dijo incrédulo, todavía, Lucius (Ahora ya sabemos de dónde le viene el mío a Draco ¿Verdad?)

-¡Yo no diría que lo ataco, padre! Más bien le cayó encima-aclaro Draco, mientras veía como Dabby le empezaba a servir el desayuno.

-¡Gracias, Dabby! ¿Puedes traerme un platito para Émeraude?-pidió con amabilidad Draco a la elfina.

-¡Por supuesto amito!-respondió Dabby servicial, mientras con un plop, se desaparecía para poder cumplir con la petición de su amito.

-¡No me ignores, Draco!-siseo Lucius molesto por la indiferencia de su hijo, el cual basta decir estaba de lo más entretenido con la bola de pelos, es decir, Émeraude.

-¡No te estoy ignorando; tan solo no te estoy prestando atención que es muy diferente! Después de todo no me interesa oír tus negativas acerca de que no lo puedo conservar porque simplemente un gatito tan adorable no va con la imagen de un Malfoy, o porque es una deshonra para el apellido tener un gato por mascota como si fuese un poca cosa gryffindor cuando debería de tener un reptil o algo más acorde a un slytherin ¿Estoy equivocado? ¡No lo creo! Seguramente estas pensando en algo similar a lo que te he dicho, palabras más o palabras menos, no importa en realidad porque ya he tomado una decisión y no puedes obligarme a cambiarla, soy mayor de edad así que ya no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis cosas y a partir de ahora Émeraude forma parte de mi vida con o sin tu consentimiento; por lo que espero que lo aceptes, padre-dijo Draco tranquilo y con tal calma que pareciera caer en la indiferencia, dando la impresión de que toda aquella situación en realidad no le importaba mucho pero al tomar el vaso con el jugo de naranja, su mano tembló imperceptiblemente, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes y que les hizo saber que el rubio no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, estar.  
Y justo cuando Lucius se iba "aprovechar" del temblor de su hijo /para ponerlo en su lugar/

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez......

Pues por un lado Remus se apresuro a tomarlo por un brazo, mientras colocaba una expresión de súplica en el rostro que bien podía traducirse como: "por favor, Lu acéptalo; no te hace ningún mal que Draco tenga un gatito por mascota, por favor"  
Mientras que Dabby reaparecía trayendo consigo el platito para Émeraude con algo de leche tibia para el gatito.

Y por último, Dibby también aparecía para informar de.......

-¡Amo Lucius, amo Remus y amito Draco, han llegado la señora Narcisa junto con el señor Zabini y su hijo, así como el padrino del amito junto con un pelirrojo!-dijo Dibby como si nada.

-¡Continuaremos con esta charla, en otra ocasión Draco! Y Dibby, hazlos pasar-dijo Lucius imperioso.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando, Lu? ¿Por qué habrán venido? Después de todo es muy temprano como para visitas sociales ¿No te parece?-pregunto curioso Remus, extrañado por saber que la ex-esposa de su rubio junto con su nuevo marido e hijo se encontraban por ahí y ni que decir de la presencia de Severus, lo mismo que la del pelirrojo, el cual sospechaba de quien podía ser, sospechas que le quedaron aclaradas al verlos aparecer a todos ellos.

-¡Buenos días, Lucius querido!-saludo cariñosamente Narcisa acercándose al rubio, quien se había levantado al verlo entrar, para poder besarlo en la mejilla, sonriéndose al darse cuenta de que a Remus aquel gesto amistoso, no le era nada grato aunque para ella era sumamente placentero el hacer rabiar al licántropo sobretodo luego de haber sido "sustituida" por un mestizo al lado de Lucius.

-¡Buenos días, Narcisa! ¿A qué debo su visita? Y por favor pónganse cómodos ¿Ya desayunaron?-dijo Lucius amable, también dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia sin percatarse de lo que ese gesto causaba en el castaño o más bien no queriendo darse cuenta porque la verdad era que le gustaba mucho poner celoso a su lobito.

-¡Como dicen por ahí: bueno llegar a la hora y ser invitados, que no serlo!-dijo alegremente Blaise, mientras bien quitado de la pena se iba a sentar a un lado de Draco, al cual saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Como ha dicho el joven Zabini, siéntense!-dijo Lucius señalando los sitios en la mesa para luego pedirle a Dabby que les sirviese el desayuno a los nuevos comensales.

Y mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran......

-Y bien ¿A qué se debe su visita?-pregunto Lucius, a nadie en particular.

-¡OH, eso! En realidad no tengo la menor idea, tan solo sé que Severus se ha presentado esta mañana junto con su "novio" Weasley, solicitando venir a la mansión Malfoy, y como sabes si solo viniese Severus no habría ningún problema pero con Weasley, se necesita que yo venga y ya puestos en eso pues Blake y Blaise han querido acompañarme, Lucius querido-dijo Narcisa tranquilamente.

-¿Novio Weasley? ¿Snape con novio? ¿De qué estará hablando la señora Malfoy?-pensaba Émeraude extrañado mientras intentaba ver algo, más allá del borde de la mesa, desde la piernas de su rubio, que era donde había acabado cuando las visitas llegaron.

-Así que Severus ¿Qué tienes que decir?-cuestiono Lucius intrigado, luego de oír la explicación de Narcisa.

-¡Lo mejor será que Charlie, lo explique, Lucius! Pero antes, sería conveniente que termináramos de desayunar y después charlamos; pues es algo serio lo que tenemos que conversar-dijo Severus seriamente, tomando un poco de fruta del plato que Dibby había colocado enfrente suyo, dejando con sus palabras, extrañados a unos, (Lucius, los Zabini's, Narcisa) y preocupados a otros, (Remus, Draco, el mismo Charlie que aunque era el que daría las noticias, le preocupaba las reacciones del castaño así como las del rubio menor pues aun cuando este último no era obvio, sabía -por Severus- que el joven Malfoy "gustaba" de Harry, por lo que decir que el moreno desapareció sin dejar rastro..... bueno ¡Merlín, lo agarrara confesado! Porque ciertamente aquello podía ponerse muy feo)

Así en silencio total, todos los comensales desayunaron tan tranquilos como los modales lo requerían, aunque la tensión se iba haciendo cada vez más y más palpable, lo cual estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos aun cuando no lo aparentaran.

-¿Cómo que Charlie Weasley es novio de Snape? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¡Eso es raro! Pero no me interesa por ahora de momento, eso; ya después averiguare como sucedió algo así; lo que me preocupa es saber ¿Qué está haciendo una comadreja, por aquí y que les tiene que decir a los demás?-pensaba Émeraude intrigado ¿Y por qué no? Un poco preocupado e incluso temeroso pues tenía la sensación de que aquellas visitas no iban a traer buenas noticias, al menos no para él.

-Bueno, ahora que ya acabamos de desayunar, pasemos al estudio-dijo Lucius como buen anfitrión que era, mientras se incorporaba, ordenándole a Dibby que les llevase un poco de café al estudio para poder charlar más cómodos.

Luego de lo cual todos se dirigieron al estudio de la mansión, unos más curiosos que otros pero aun así todos intrigados por saber lo que Charlie Weasley, les iba a decir...... por lo que una vez que estuvieron en el estudio, cómodamente sentados e incluso con sus respectivas tazas de café.

-Y bien, Weasley ¿Qué tiene que decirnos?-cuestiono Lucius seriamente aunque un tanto molesto por el silencio del pelirrojo, el cual pareciera renuente hablar pero después de un largo suspiro por parte de la comadreja......

-Antes de decirles nada, necesito que hagan un juramento inquebrantable de que no dirán absolutamente algo sobre lo que oirán a nadie, e incluso si les sometieran a tortura, pues es realmente delicado lo que debo decir y si me arriesgo a comentar este asunto con tantas serpientes presentes -sin ofender- es porque Severus me asegura que se puede confiar en ustedes y de alguna manera han demostrado que son dignos de confianza, aunque todavía tenga mis reservas al respecto pero eso es cuestión gryffindor, por lo que mejor no meternos con cosas de las casas. Así que ¿Hacen el juramento o solo hablo con Remus? Que como buen gryffindor, estoy seguro de que aceptara el juramento y por lo tanto se quedaran con ganas de saber y por preguntarle a Severus, tampoco obtendrán nada ¡Él, ya hizo el juramento, así que tampoco sabrían nada por su parte!-dijo Charlie serio aunque con un deje de nerviosismo que a nadie le paso desapercibido y que solo consiguió aumentar la curiosidad de las serpientes y las preocupaciones de un par de gatos mas una serpiente.

-¡Esto se está poniendo feo! Si antes sospechaba que sería sobre mí, ahora ya no tengo dudas, pues eso de pedir un juramento inquebrantable debe de ser por algo realmente serio y aunque suene muy engreído ¡Definitivamente es sobre mí, rayos! ¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz, estas comadrejas? Es obvio que no, después de todo sin mí no pueden acercarse a mi dinero, de seguro que esta visita es culpa de la bruja señora Weasley-pensaba Émeraude cada vez mas disgustado pero estaba tratando de controlarse pues no le convenía que la comadreja aquella -o cualquiera de los presentes- se dieran cuenta de que no era un simple gato -como aparentaba- sino que era Harry Potter, porque si lo descubrían de seguro le harían regresar con las comadrejas y entonces sí que lo que le esperaba podía ser realmente horrible.

-Supongo que no hablaras hasta que obtengas un juramento ¿Verdad?-pregunto Remus intranquilo, viendo asentir a Charlie.

-Entonces siendo así ¡Lo juro, juro que nada de lo que digas por mí se sabrá; tomo por testigos a Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, palabra de mago!-juro Remus seriamente, viendo asentir a sus testigos, mientras una aura de magia le envolvía sellando el juramento.

Y después del castaño, el resto de los ahí presentes realizaron sus respectivos juramentos, con lo que Charlie estuvo más tranquilo, aunque no más seguro pues sabía que lo que diría no iba a caer muy bien que digamos......

-Bueno ahora que ya juraron, lo que tengo que decirles es............... ¡Harryhadesaparecidodelamadrigueraynohemospodidoencontrarloporesovienehainformarles!-dijo Charlie de corrido y sopetón sin ninguna pausa de por medio, lo que hacía un tanto confuso entender lo dicho pero aun así hubo un par que le entendió bien claro.

-¡¿Cómo Que Harry Desapareció?!-exclamaron/preguntaron Remus y Draco sobresaltados mientras ambos se levantaban cual rayos para encarar al pelirrojo, a la vez que, Émeraude acababa en el piso, pues al levantarse tan bruscamente el rubio no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Genial, lo que me faltaba, acabar en el suelo!-pensaba el gatito enfurruñado.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Así es como se supone que lo cuidan? ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? ¡Condenadas comadrejas ¿Cómo dejaron que esto pasara?!-decían Remus y Draco a la vez completamente molestos con Charlie e incluso con el resto de los Weasley's que de haber estado por allí seguramente todos los pelirrojos lo habrían pasado realmente mal.

-¡No lo sabemos; esta mañana al despertar Ron, se dio cuenta de que Harry había desaparecido junto con todas sus cosas y no tenemos la menor idea de donde pueda estar, por eso mismo es que he venido; necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para encontrarle!-dijo con algo de miedo Charlie, pues realmente enfrentar a Remus y Draco, no era precisamente su deseo.

-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, ahora entiendo lo del juramento; después de todo si la comunidad mágica se entera que el héroe desapareció puede producirse un verdadero caos, mucho más grande que con la presencia del lord oscuro-dijo Lucius con calma, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, encontrándolo un tanto insípido puesto que ya estaba frío, por lo que prefirió levantarse e ir al bar, por una copa de whisky, de la cual no tardo en ofrecer a los presentes, con la excepción de su hijo y Blaise.

-¡Esta es una situación muy seria y como siempre vamos a tener que salvarles el pellejo, Weasley; tu familia va a tener mucho que agradecernos! Pero antes de hacer algo; ¡Draco: tú y Blaise váyanse por ahí! Lo que tenemos que hablar ya no les interesa y solo conseguirás seguir angustiándote por el mocoso de Potter, por lo que tampoco serás de utilidad por aquí-dijo Lucius seriamente pero a la vez con firmeza mientras veía a su hijo, haciéndole ver que allí nada tenía que hacer, al menos por ahora, aunque por la mirada que el chico le devolvía podía darse cuenta de que no estaba muy contento que digamos, lo cual podía implicar que no se marcharía de allí sin antes dar pelea pero antes de que algo pasara......

-¡Haz lo que dice tu padre, Draco; necesitamos ver lo de Harry, lo antes posible y te prometo que cuando terminemos te pondré al tanto de todo!-prometió Remus con calma.

-¡Esta bien, haré lo que pides, Remus!-replico Draco no del todo convencido pero aun así no tardo en salir del estudio seguido por Blaise.

-Bueno, también me marcho-dijo el moreno slytherin, siguiendo al rubio, al cual dirigió una mirada que a Émeraude no le gusto nadita.

-¿Qué se propondrá esa serpiente con Draco? ¡No me ha gustado como lo ha mirado, como si se lo quisiera comer! Y eso si que no lo permitiré, aun cuando me gustaría quedarme por aquí y averiguar que están planeando las comadrejas ¡No voy a dejar que esa otra serpiente se acerque a mi dragón! Luego podré averiguar de qué trato esta conversación-pensaba celoso Émeraude mientras digna y sigilosamente abandonaba el estudio, para poder ir detrás de su rubio. (Sigo insistiendo gatito y dueño han salido muy posesivos ¿Verdad? ¿No opinan lo mismo?)

Y mientras los adultos, hablaban, decidiendo los movimientos que harían a continuación con respecto a la búsqueda de Harry Potter, nuestro rubio había optado por salir al jardín de la mansión, para poder despejarse un poco pues de verdad estaba preocupado por su ojiverde y lo peor es que había dado un espectáculo en el estudio sabiendo que a Lucius eso no le haría mucha gracia aunque gracias a la presencia de Remus tampoco haría un gran escándalo/como había ocurrido cuando se entero de los sentimientos que profesaba por Harry, pero por fortuna tampoco pudo hacer nada por oponerse pues habría quedado como un mentiroso, además de hipócrita puesto que su padre también comenzó una relación con un gryffindor, que incluso era mestizo y todavía mas, un licántropo, así que aceptar el hecho de que su heredero estaba enamorado del salvador del mundo mágico, fue una fuerte impresión pero acabo por aceptarla, pues de no hacerlo, Remus lo habría mandado a la fregada/ al menos eso era lo pensaba, después de todo el castaño con todo y que siempre se mantenía tranquilo, tenia un carácter capaz de competir con el de su padre y ganarle.

Y antes ese último pensamiento, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco pues había que admitir que la presencia de Remus -con todo y que solo algunos sabían de la relación existente entre su padre y el licántropo- en la mansión y en la vida de los Malfoy's había resultado ser de una gran influencia benéfica para ellos.

Siendo así como Blaise le encontró, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Es tan hermoso, tan perfecto, un verdadero ángel y será todo para mí!-pensaba con lascivo deseo Blaise, mientras recorría con su mirada hambrienta el bello cuerpo de Draco, acercándose al rubio poco a poco y muy silenciosamente para poder sorprenderlo y así atraparlo.

Mientras tanto Émeraude estaba un tanto confundido, pues por un lado no sabía hacia donde ir, ya que había perdido a su rubio de vista y por otro, eso de estar viendo todo desde la perspectiva de un gato, o sea a escasos centímetros del suelo y con todo más grande a su alrededor, de lo que él era, lo tenía bastante sacado de onda, así como preocupado e incluso un tantito asustado, aunque esto último no se lo quisiera admitir ni a si mismo.

-¡Rayos, esto de ser un gatito es muy complicado! ¿Por qué tuve que ser un gatito? ¿No podía haber sido algo más? ¡Una pantera, un león, un tigre; no sé algo que infundiera más respeto! Y ahora por este tamaño, estoy todo perdido, ni siquiera se ¿Dónde esta Draco? ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¿Qué tal si esa serpiente realmente quiere hacerle algo? Después de todo no me gusto nadita esa mirada; así que ahora la cuestión es ¿Dónde estará mi rubio y por donde debo irme?-pensaba confundido, frustrado Émeraude pues la verdad que no sabía por donde seguir, en especial porque eso de perder de vista al rubio, no le estaba gustando y más porque tampoco veía a Zabini por donde se encontraba en eso momentos, creciendo su preocupación por el rubio llegando incluso a sentir un opresión en su pechito en esos instantes......

-¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Dónde estas, Draco?-pensaba ofuscado Émeraude mientras la opresión aumentaba en pecho, haciéndole incluso difícil respirar y cuando su desesperación se estaba haciendo mucha, algo en su patita brillo, emitiendo una pequeña línea de luz que extrañamente pareciera indicarle un camino a seguir.

-¿Es mi pulsera? ¿Qué significara este brillo? ¡No estoy seguro, pero pareciera indicarme hacia donde esta Draco!-pensó Émeraude emocionado, mientras corría hacia el jardín, en donde sus sospechas se hicieron realidad pues se encontró con la escena de que Zabini tenia acorralado por completo contra un árbol a su rubio, forzándolo a recibir sus labios y caricias atrevidas por todo su cuerpo, siendo mas que obvio que aquello no era del agrado del dragón pues se resistían intensamente contra el agarre del otro slytherin, luchando por deshacerse del mismo pero al parecer Zabini era más fuerte que su rubio y ver como esa serpiente estaba intentando mancillar a su "amo" le hizo enfurecer con intensidad, por lo que cual proyectil teledirigido se lanzo contra la pareja mientras sus garritas se hacían presentes, encajando las mismas contra la pierna de Zabini.

-¡Pero que demonios!-grito Blaise adolorido mientras dejaba de besar a su prisionero, aunque no lo soltó por completo, para poder ver que era lo que se encajaba con saña en su pierna, por lo que grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un enojado Émeraude, que le clavaba con rabia sus garritas e incluso colmillitos, intentando arañarle lo mas posible y hacerle daño, eso era muy obvio.

-¡Maldito gato! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme?-dijo molesto Blaise al mismo tiempo que con un hechizo no verbal mandaba a volar al gatito, el cual se vio siendo expulsado con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo a unos metros de la pareja y un tanto atontado.

Para esto Draco estaba completamente anonadado de ver como su pequeño Émeraude trataba de defenderlo del acoso de Blaise, por lo cual no había intentado separarse del otro chico a pesar de que el agarre ya no era tan fuerte como minutos atrás, pero definitivamente reacciono cuando vio "volar" a su pequeña mascota.

-¡Maldito, desgraciado, es solo un pequeño; no te hizo nada!-lucho Draco, golpeando a Zabini en el pecho, mientras volvía a removerse para zafarse de aquel idiota.

-¡OH, vamos, cariño; no es para tanto, solo es un gato! Así que mejor sigamos con lo nuestro-dijo Blaise como si nada, mientras acercaba sus labios hacia los de Draco, queriendo volver a besarlo pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo.....

Un poderoso rugido se dejo oír como clara advertencia de lo que vendría a continuación....

/Minutos atrás/

-¡Maldita serpiente, no voy a dejar que siga lastimando a Draco!-pensaba Émeraude molesto y sin darse cuenta su pelo se encrespo, erizándose mas y mas, al mismo tiempo que inconsciente de ello, su cuerpo iba creciendo /aunque no por ello dejaba de ser un gato/ hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un gran felino, en este caso una pantera negra y al tener aquel tamaño lanzo un rugido como advertencia, tras lo cual salto hacia el slytherin.

/De regreso con Blaise y Draco/  
-¿Pero que diablos?-alcanzo a decir Blaise, separándose de Draco para volverse y ver que era aquello que escucho, encontrándose con una enfurecida pantera, que sin rugir mas, le salto encima, arañándole y rasgándole la ropa en el proceso, queriendo destrozarlo.

-¡No tocaras a mi Draco, nunca mas!-rugió Émeraude, mientras rasgaba la ropa del slytherin para el desconcierto del rubio, el cual no podía creer lo que veía...

-¿Émeraude, eres tú?-dijo sorprendido Draco, al reparar en las brillantes esmeraldas de la pantera, las cuales no le dejaban duda de quien se trataba aun cuando estaba de verdad sorprendido por lo que veía, pues su dulce gatito se había convertido en un gran felino y eso si que lo sorprendió.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión Malfoy, se había escuchado el rugido de Émeraude, algo que preocupo /y asusto, aunque ninguno de los presente lo fuera admitir/ a los mayores, por lo que sin dar explicaciones y casi de manera automática, salieron hacia el jardín averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando y al llegar al mismo....

Se toparon con una escena de lo más extraña, aunque también peligrosa pues de verdad que Émeraude estaba rabioso, pues con sus afiladas garras ya no solo rasgaba la ropa /la cual estaba realmente hecha una mierda/ de Blaise sino también su carne, quedando en la morena piel perfectas huellas de las garras de la pantera, que gruñía molesta, queriendo desaparecer al slytherin (Y con toda razón, mira que querer propasarse con Draco ¿Verdad?)

-¿Qué diablos es eso? Y ¿Por qué esta atacando a Blaise?-exclamo el señor Zabini asombrado (en vez de preocuparse, están dejando su hijo como alfiletero y ni se inmuta)

-¡No tengo la menor idea de donde habrá salido esa pantera pero creo que tenemos que hacer algo o terminara matando a tu hijo, Blake!-dijo Lucius con seriedad mientras sacaba su varita de su bastón, al mismo tiempo que Remus, Severus e incluso Charlie también lo hacían, dispuestos atacar al animal y así, con solo una mirada, los cuatro hombres empezaron a moverse lentamente, rodeando a la pantera, la cual aun continuaba rasgando el cuerpo de Blaise, el cual ya ni gritar podía pues estaba en verdad débil ante la continua perdida de sangre.

Y en momento justo en que los cuatro magos se disponian atacar a la pantera, dos cosas sucedieron......

La primera de ellas, fue que la pantera esquivo ágilmente sus hechizos lanzados, casi cual si los pudiese percibir y...  
La segunda, que Draco grito......

-¡NO PADRE, ES ÉMERAUDE!-grito el rubio empalideciendo al pensar que pudiesen dañar a su mascota.

-¿Qué has dicho, Draco?-cuestionaron Lucius y Remus extrañados y así....

Continuara......

Notas de autora: Bueno el quinto capítulo de este fic, espero les agrade como el anterior. Como siempre les dejo con los nombres de quienes me dejaron un comentario, gracias por los mismos. En el próximo capítulo tan solo les diré que habrá más sorpresas y algunos otros reencuentros, o sea, vuelven aparecer las comadrejas malvadas y lo que ello implica para Émeraude y su ángel. Nos vemos.

*Kazumi Snape *Holly Wow Potter *principetsa * gblogger *rockmyamadeus *sakurita_85 *Mesic *mila22 *gladiz *Velia Mineantea *Artemisa *Murtilla *sora _ Black *ros potter

Luzy Snape.


	6. De Slytherin s, Gryffindor s, Revelacio

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capitulo 6: De Slytherin´s, Gryffindor´s, Revelaciones y otras sorpresas.

********************************************************************  
AVISOS: LEMMON Y UN POCO DE DRAMA, ASI QUE SI ESTO NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LEAS! Y COMO SIEMPRE SOLAMENTE LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE EL RESTO CORRESPONDE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, EN ESTE CASO J.K ROWLING, ASI COMO SE TRATA DE UN FIC YAOI, ES DECIR CHICO-CHICO, POR LO QUE SI ESTO NO LES GUSTA ¡NO LEAN! GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES: Primero que nada les deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD Y EXCELENTE AÑO NUEVO 2009 (Aunque sea con retraso, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿No creen?) les traigo este nuevo capitulo como regalito, por lo que espero que les guste y hasta aquí las buenas nuevas; ahora pasemos a lo triste /por decirlo de alguna manera/ como se habrán dado cuenta mis sistemas para subir la verdad no me funcionan y quedo mal con aquellos (ellas) que siguen mis fics y por lo mismo aquí les doy una nueva sugerencia /por lo mismo pongo primero las notas OK/ y esta es: ¿CUAL DE MIS FICS QUIEREN PRIMERO QUE ACTUALICE? Tomando en cuenta que pueden votar por tres de los mismos, es decir uno de Harry Potter, otro de mis crossover y el tercero de otra de mis series como son gravitation, yugioh y capitan tsubasa, de tal manera que los que salgan primero serán los que este actualizando hasta llegar a su final, el resto quedaran suspendidos momentáneamente pero no olvidados, así que aquí les dejo la lista de mis fics, ustedes voten por tres de ellos, y a esos me abocare a escribir y actualizar de forma constante hasta llegar al final para luego pasar con los que hayan quedado en cuarto, quinto y sexto lugar y así sucesivamente. ¡POR FAVOR, VOTEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION!

MIS FICS SON: (Los divido por series para que les sean más fáciles de recordar)

HARRY POTTER

*CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ (pareja principal Harry x Draco, parejas secundarias Severus x Remus, Sirius x Lucius así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)  
*ETERNAMENTE MDMD (pareja principal Draco x Harry, Harry x Draco, continuación de Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino, este ultimo, ya finalizado, parejas secundarias Severus x Elizabeth, Tom x Hermione así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)  
*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR (dos tramas en uno, en la primera la pareja principal es Draco x Harry lo mismo que Severus x Remus, así como Severus x Harry x Draco en la segunda, Remus x Bill, Bill x Fleur, y las que puedan salir mas adelante)  
*UN GATITO PARA MI (pareja principal Harry x Draco, Draco x Harry, Lucius x Remus, Severus x Charlie, así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)

CROSSOVER

*ANGELES V (series Harry Potter, Yugioh, Gravitation y Saint Seiya, parejas todavía no conformadas en su totalidad pero posiblemente queden Draco x Harry/Helena, Yuki x Shuichi/Suky, Atem x Yugi/Yuri, Bakura x Ryou/Ryo, Hyoga x Shun/Sunny, como parejas principales, mientras que las parejas secundarias son: James x Lily, Sirius x Severus, Lucius x Remus, James x Tom, Tom x James, así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)  
*MAGIA LUNAR (series Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, parejas principales Draco x Harry, Darien x Serena; parejas secundarias Lucius x Severus, Severus x Remus, Remus x Severus x Lucius así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)  
*UN AMOR DESTINADO (series Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas, parejas principales Draco x Harry, Lestat x Louis, este solo se encuentra en Slasheaven y Amor yaoi OK, las secundarias son: Armand x Daniel, y las que puedan surgir mas adelante)

GRAVITATION

*VUELVO A TI (pareja principal Yuki x Shuichi, este fic ya concluyo pero estoy en el epilogo con pocos capítulos para concluirlo pues básicamente es capitulo por cada una de las parejas secundarias, K x Hiro, Tomha x Mika, Sakano x Suguru, Ryuichi x Tatsuya)

YUGIOH

*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR (pareja principal Bakura x Ryou, el resto de la parejas son las mismas que en un milenio para amarnos)  
*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS (pareja principal Yami x Yugi, parejas secundarias Bakura x Ryou, Pegasus x Raziel, Seto x Joey, Joey x Yuri, Tristán x Serenity, Duke x Tea, Yuri x Mokuba)

CAPITAN TSUBASA

*¿¿¿BAILAMOS??? (pareja principal Steve x Oliver, parejas secundarias Paúl x Paty, Andy x Mary, Richard x Tom, Hans x Benji, Oliver x Carlos, así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)

Bueno espero que esto no les resulte muy lioso y voten por los fics que desean este actualizando hasta su final y que siendo tres posiblemente pueda subir cada 21 días, pues solo me dedicare a los mismos, así que a votar, por favor y gracias. Ahora si pasen al fic. ¡ADELANTE!  
********************************************************************

Y en momento justo en que los cuatro magos se disponían atacar a la pantera, dos cosas sucedieron......

La primera de ellas, fue que la pantera esquivo ágilmente los hechizos lanzados, casi cual si los pudiese percibir y...

La segunda, que Draco grito......

-¡NO PADRE, ES ÉMERAUDE!-grito el rubio empalideciendo al pensar que pudiesen dañar a su mascota.

-¿Qué has dicho, Draco? ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Esa pantera no creo que sea tu gato-dijo Lucius con sorpresa, viendo a su hijo...

-¡Lucius, tiene razón! Ese animal no puede ser tu gatito, además aunque -por alguna extraña razón- lo fuera, es peligroso y tenemos que encargarnos del asunto, antes de que lastime ha alguien mas como lo ha hecho con el chico Zabini-dijo Remus con calma, mientras volvía a levantar su varita contra Émeraude, así como también lo hacían Severus y Charlie, percatándose de que la pantera en todo ese tiempo no había bajado "la guardia" ni un momento por el contrario pareciera estarlos analizando como decidiendo si era conveniente atacarlos o no y en caso de que resultara que si, a ¿Cuál de ellos, primero?

-¡No, por favor, no lo ataquen; Émeraude solo quiso defenderme, así que no lo lastimen; él no es malo!-dijo aterrado Draco, tras ver como apuntaban a su mascota y sin ser del todo consciente, se interpuso entre la panera y el rango de tiro de los cuatro magos, dispuesto a proteger a su joya, como está lo había hecho con él, momentos antes.

-¡Draco, por favor quítate!-dijeron preocupados Remus y Severus, inseguros de atacar a Émeraude pues de hacerlo podrían lastimar al rubio.

-¡No lo haré! No dejare que lastimen a Émeraude, él solo quiso protegerme, pues si no lo hubiese hecho para estos momentos Blaise me habría......... él me habría......... vio......lado-susurro Draco con dolor y vergüenza mientras se dejaba caer abatido sobre el pasto, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos en un intento por ahogar su desazón pues no quería que le viesen de aquella manera tan poco digna de un Malfoy.

-¿Qué has dicho, hijo?-cuestiono asombrada y angustiada Narcisa, al escuchar la violenta confesión de su bebe, queriendo de inmediato acercarse hasta su pequeño para poder consolarlo pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso "alguien" se le adelanto, provocando con ello una reacción en cadena pues en el instante en que la rubia avanzo, Émeraude camino los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta su "amo" pero al hacerlo ocasiono que Lucius lanzara un fuerte incendia tratando de detenerle, sin tomar en cuenta que Draco estaba de por medio.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Lucius?!-dijeron angustiados Remus y Severus al ver aquello, cerrando los ojos por no ver al rubito lastimado.

-¡Pero ¿Qué diablos?!-exclamo asombrado Lucius al ver un fuertísimo escudo cubrir tanto Émeraude como a Draco, rebotando el incendia que por poco y quema al rubio mayor, si el mismo no se hubiese movido esquivándolo, volviéndose de inmediato hacia su hijo para encontrarse con que....

Émeraude frotaba con delicada ternura su felina cabeza contra la de su hijo, casi como si le estuviese consolando, al mismo tiempo que un suave ronroneo salía de la garganta del animal.

-¡Tranquilo, ángel; estoy aquí y nada malo te pasara; no dejare que nadie te haga daño; nadie te va ha lastimar, angelito!-ronroneaba Émeraude sin dejar de frotarse contra Draco, consolándolo.

-¡Gracias, Émeraude!-susurro Draco alzando su humedecido rostro y echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello de la pantera, volviendo ha ocultar su cara en el suave pelaje y sin dejar de agradecerle a su mascota por el apoyo.

-¡Estoy aquí, Malfoy; aquí para ti y aquí me quedare! Nunca pensé estar así, contigo huroncito pero ahora me doy cuenta del precioso y noble corazón que tienes de lo fino que eres (quise poner delicado en vez de fino pero como que suena extraño para referirse a Draco y por eso el cambio de palabras, pero no de idea, espero) así como del perfecto y maravilloso ser que eres; y aunque aun no entiendo exactamente el ¿Cómo llegue aquí? SI se porque estoy aquí, y ¡Para protegerte, pues eres un bellísimo ángel al que fácilmente pueden lastimar!-pensaba Émeraude con tierna fascinación mientras sentía como las manos del rubio le acariciaban, manteniendo su rostro en su pelaje, de tal forma que entre aquella atmosfera mas relajada su cuerpo volvió a brillar de tal manera que de nueva cuenta y sin percatarse de ello volvió a ser un adorable y pequeñísimo gatito en brazos de su amo.

-¿Qué diablos es ese animal? ¡No es normal! Y obviamente no es un gato común y corriente-susurro Lucius extrañado, al ver el cambio de Émeraude, percatándose de que no era el único sorprendido, pues el resto de los presentes también lo estaban, más antes de que alguno comentara al respecto....

-¡Blaike, será mejor que te lleves a tu hijo, antes de que vaya a morirse -o al menos a sufrir un daño interno- por la perdida de sangre! Yo, iré mas tarde y hablaremos luego-dijo Narcisa con firmeza, así como con un ligero tono de frialdad en su voz, algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-¡Narcisa, cariño.... Yo....!-comenzó Blaike Zabini, de manera conciliadora pues se daba cuenta de que la mujer estaba de verdad molesta por culpa del idiota de su hijo e intentaría arreglar ese lío, antes de que pasara a mayores, ya que por nada del mundo quería perder a la rubia y ese hablaremos luego, le había sonado a ultimátum.

-¡Será mejor que te encargues de tu hijo, o de lo contrario te quedaras sin heredero, Blaike!-dijo Narcisa aun mas fría que antes, no quedándole mas remedio a Zabini que hacer lo que la rubia decía, así que tomando en sus brazos a su desvanecido hijo no tardo mucho en aparecerse.

-¿No fuiste un tanto seca con Zabini, Narcisa?-cuestiono Severus un poco curioso (Todo puede ocurrir en este mundo, incluso que Snape sea curioso ¿OK?)

-¡Seca es poco, Severus! Fue mortalmente fría con Blaike-dijo Lucius como si nada.

-¡Dejen de molestar, ustedes dos! Ahora solo me interesa que mi bebe este bien-dijo molesta Narcisa con el par de bobos /al menos así los consideraba la rubia en esos momentos/ mientras avanzaba con calma hacia donde se encontraban Draco y Émeraude, deteniéndose a tres pasos de ellos, pues el pequeño gato alzo /justo cuando se acercaba/ sus verdes ojos con una mirada penetrante como si estuviese analizándola; aunque sin dejar de ronronear suavemente ante las caricias del rubio, y al cabo de unos momento Émeraude bajo su mirada entrecerrando sus ojitos, e ignorando a la rubia como si hubiese decidido que no representaba un peligro para su rubito.

-Draco, hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto con ternura Narcisa acercándose hasta el joven, colocando tan solo su mano en el hombre del rubio, pues de alguna forma intuía que solo ese gesto le era permitido pues salgo mas podría ser considerado como agresión por parte de cierto gatito.

-¡Estoy bien, mamá; solo algo cansado! Así que si no tienen inconveniente, me retiro a mi habitación a descansar-dijo Draco serenamente, mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, llevando entre sus brazos a su mascotita, la cual feliz de la vida se frotaba contra el joven.

-¡Ah, por cierto...... si llegan a saber algo de Harry háganmelo saber, por favor; con su permiso!-dijo Draco haciendo una leve reverencia para luego regresar a la mansión y de ahí a su habitación.

-Lo que Zabini ha querido hacerle, realmente lo ha afectado; nunca lo había visto derrumbarse como ahora-dijo preocupado Severus.

-¡Ni que lo digas; Ese chico me conocerá! Mira que tratar a mi hijo de esa forma, merece un buen correctivo y ya me asegurare de que lo reciba-dijo Narcisa firmemente.

-Se que todo esto es delicado y la verdad.... Es bueno que Malfoy este bien pero.... ¿Podríamos regresar al asunto de Harry?-dijo Charlie un poco nervioso, pues quien sabe como se tomarían su intervención todos los presentes, o sea todos serpientes, algo no muy bueno para un par de leones es decir, había clara desventaja numérica.

-¡Vamos Weasley, no es para tanto! Seguramente ese mocoso solo trata de atraer la atención, como ahora ya no tiene al lord oscuro detrás de él, tiene que buscar maneras de llamarla-dijo sarcástico Lucius.

-¡Harry, no esa así! Que Severus se pase diciendo eso sobre él, no significa que sea cierto; algo que deberías de saber, Lucius pero por lo que noto también tienes prejuicios contra MI cachorro; después de todo no me extraña siendo una serpiente y como me doy cuenta de que la situación de Harry, no les interesa un pepino, será mejor que Charlie y yo veamos lo que vamos hacer con este asunto ¡así que ni se les ocurra interferir! En cuanto a lo demás, espero que al menos sean sensatos y nada de esta conversación salga de aquí, pues si la prensa se enteras de la desaparición de Harry, van a causar tal arguende que dificultaran la búsqueda ¡Ven, Charlie vámonos al estudio!-dijo Remus con calma, aunque era claro que estaba sentido con Lucius por lo dicho de Harry, algo que quedo mas claro cuando el cachorro marco el MI cachorro para referirse al ojiverde desaparecido.

Así pues el par de gryffindor's regresaron a la mansión para trazar planes que les ayudasen a encontrar al ojiverde, sin siquiera despedirse de los slytherin's.

-¡Ahora si que lo haz hecho bueno, Lucius querido! Mucho me temo que tú lobo no te va a perdonar que te mofes de Potter y menos sabiendo que lo considera parte de su manada; y creo que por eso, vas ha estar solo con tu mano amiga por bastante rato, y como ya no tengo nada que hacer por aquí ¡Me marcho! Que de todas formas tengo que encargarme de Blaike y por supuesto, asegurarme de que no cometa alguna indiscreción con este asunto, pues estoy de acuerdo con Lupin ¡Si se enteran, la prensa y el ministerio va ha ser un fandango sensacional, chaoita!-dijo Narcisa tranquila, despidiéndose de los slytherin's , luego de lo cual simplemente se apareció (Pues a pesar de ser una ex Malfoy, la mansión la reconocía como un familiar, lo cual le otorgaba algunos privilegios como era el aparecerse sin necesidad de ir a las zonas designadas para ello)

-¡Cisa, tiene mucha razón; Lupin no te va a perdonar fácilmente la ofensa a su cachorro, Lucius!-dijo Severus comprensivo, aunque también un poquito (Pero solo un poquito, Eh)

-¡No tienes que decírmelo, Severus! Se bien que la regué, pero es que tan sencillo meterse con Potter, que nadie podría creerse que es el salvador del mundo mágico y peor aun lo poderoso que es; así como se que de no ser por su intervención los Malfoy's habríamos caído en desgracia al menos nuestra situación seria mucho peor de lo que ya es-dijo Lucius cansado.

-¡Exacto! así que considerando eso, vas a tener que encontrar una muy pero que muy buena manera para reconciliarte con Lupin; especialmente porque a los gryffindor's no les hace gracia que se metan con otros leoncitos-como ellos- lo toman como una ofensa personal y gravísima-dijo Severus conocedor del tema gryffindor (Bueno, no por nada tiene un león por novio ¿Verdad? Algo debió de aprender de Charlie)

-Supongo que al estar con Weasley, has aprendido eso ¿No es así?-Severus asintió levemente- ¡Vaya! Imagino que de esperarse, así como pienso que el entender a los leones, lo vas aprendiendo con el tiempo ¿Verdad?-un nuevo asentir por parte de Snape- espero poder hacer lo mismo con Remus, algún día aunque por ahora eso se ve difícil, sobretodo porque nuestra relación tampoco es muy solidad, aunque todavía hay algunos detalles que no le he dicho, pues no estoy seguro de ¿Cómo puede reaccionar? Necesito tiempo para afianzarnos y volvernos a conocer /pues tantos años de separación han causado distancias entre los dos/ y explicar muchas cosas y por ende, arreglar otras tantas-dijo Lucius con calma pero también con cierta tristeza y preocupación.

-Imagino por tus palabras, que aun no le has dicho nada ¿No es así?-Lucius asintió levemente-pues procura decírselo lo antes posible, pues si con Potter es posesivo considerándolo su cachorro, cuando sepa que le ocultaste algo tan importante y por tantos años, te será difícil apaciguarlo-dijo Severus.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? ¿Crees que no lo se? Remus no va estar muy feliz cuando le diga sobre "eso", especialmente porque no me perdonara fácilmente, por lo mismo es que necesito estar seguro de nuestra relación, antes de soltar tamaña bomba, pues ¿Cómo le digo? ¡Que Draco es su hijo por sangre y no solo por adicción como lo cree! Al pensar que es su nuevo "padrastro", luego de divorciarme de Narcisa y regresar con mi lobito-dijo Lucius aun más preocupado que antes.

-¿Quieres un consejo?-Lucius levanto una ceja , interrogante- ¡Ayúdalo con el asunto de Potter, sin preguntas pero sobretodo sin menospreciar a su cachorro adoptivo! Y con eso tendrás puntos con el lobo, además muéstrate comprensivo y hasta cariñoso, cursimente cariñoso, con eso los gryffindor's son lindísimos gatitos y no los fieros leones con sus garras sacadas; aparte tienes que ser considerado y mas comprensivo aun puesto que Draco esta bien enamorado del héroe y sabes bien que Remus esta mas que de acuerdo con esos sentimientos e incluso le encantaría que Harry le correspondas al dragoncito; por lo que sino quieres que tu hijo y pareja te odien, tendrás que empezar aceptar tal idea y posible unión, Lucius amigo-dijo tranquilo Severus pero con tono de conocedor.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Casi me da un sincope, cuando Draco menciono que esta enamorado de Potter /y no que el gryffindor sea mal prospecto, es mas bien todo lo contrario, pues incluso una unión con el salvador levantaría muchísimo el apellido Malfoy/ aunque tampoco pude oponerme, pues habría sido muy hipócrita de mi parte en especial estando con Remus, y mejor vamos al estudio y ofrezcamos ayuda; pues si quiero estar con mi lobo, tengo que empezar hacer meritos-dijo Lucius decidido, mientras Severus simplemente asentía.

Luego de esa conversación, ambas serpientes fueron al estudio, donde no tardaron en reunirse con los leones......

-¡Entonces, eso haremos; yo iré a Privet drive y averiguare con los tíos de Harry!-decía en esos momentos, Remus seriamente.

-¡Bien! Yo mientras tanto tratare de averiguar, si es que Harry se encuentra con otro amigo, como Neville Longobottom o la chica de Ravenclaw, Lovegood; quizás sepan algo de él-dijo Charlie a su vez.

-¿Por qué no se ahorran tantos líos y envían una lechuza con una carta para Potter? Tal vez así lo puedan localizar, después de todo mientras ese gryffindor siga en el continente, un lechuza podrá hallarlo y ustedes pueden seguirla en algunas escobas, sabiendo de esa manera en donde esta ¿No creen? No recomiendo que traten de poner un hechizo localizador en el animal pues pueden interferir con la magia que poseen para encontrar a su destinatario, por lo que seguir a la lechuza es una mejor idea-dijo Lucius como si nada, mientras entraba al estudio junto con Severus, intentando no sonreírse /altivamente/ al notar las expresiones de sorpresa de los leones ante su idea, pues era mas que obvio que la misma ni siquiera se les había ocurrido y por lo que oyó, lo mas curioso de todo aquello era que los leoncitos querían discreción con ese asunto, algo que definitivamente no iban a lograr si se pensaban ir con todas aquellas personas y con tal numero de "puestos sobre aviso" tarde o temprano, tanto el ministerio como la prensa se iban a enterar.

-¡Es una idea excelente, Lu; gracias!-dijo encantado Remus, dándole un rápido abrazo al rubio, en agradecimiento.

-¿Qué te parece la idea, Charlie? Creo que es muy buena ¿No te parece? ¿Cuánto te tomaría arreglarlo todo?-pregunto Remus emocionado.

-¡No mucho! A más tardar mañana, pues tengo que decirle al resto de la familia y ver quienes irán detrás de la lechuza, por lo que es mejor que me marche para hacer los arreglos, ya te mantendré informado, Remus ¡Nos vemos luego, Severus, y gracias por tu ayuda!-se despidió con prisa el pelirrojo, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla a Snape para luego salir casi corriendo del estudio haciendo apenas un leve gesto de despedida tanto para Remus como Malfoy.

-Bueno, también me retiro; ya que creo que Charlie olvido que no va poder salir tan fácil de la mansión; nos veremos luego e intentare averiguar algo por mi cuenta sobre Potter ¡Les mantendré informados!-dijo Severus como si nada, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano del rubio y castaño, para ir en busca de cierto despistado pelirrojo.

Y una vez que Severus salio del estudio......

-¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Lucius! Se que no estas interesado en esta búsqueda, así como Harry tampoco es santo de tu devoción pero de verdad agradezco tu participación y las ideas que puedas tener para encontrarlo, pues eso hará mas rápida la búsqueda; así que gracias-dijo Remus realmente agradecido.

-¿Qué tan agradecido estas, Rem?-pregunto Lucius sugerente, mientras se acercaba lentamente al castaño, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en los entreabiertos labios de su compañero, profundizando poco a poco la caricia y así entrelazando las lenguas, acariciándose mutuamente; a la vez que las manos tampoco se quedaron quietas por mucho tiempo, de tal manera que lentamente las ropas de uno y otro comenzaron a caer dejando al descubierto los bellos cuerpos, siendo así que pronto ambos se encontraron solamente en ropa interior, momento que aprovecho Lucius para poner un hechizo de cierre y privacidad lo mismo que de silencio sobre el estudio, a la vez que sin dejar de acariciar a su lobito, lo llevo hasta el sofá, donde le tumbo, despojándole en el movimiento de la ultima prenda que lo cubría, dejándolo así totalmente desnudo y por completo apetecible a su gris mirada.

-¡Eres tan hermoso, Remus, no sabes cuanto!-susurro con cariñosa emoción Lucius, mientras se arrodillaba aun lado de su amor, acariciando las largas y esbeltas piernas, subiendo poco a poco hacia cierta zona realmente necesitada en esos instantes, a la vez que dejaba besos por todo el torso y abdomen del castaño, el cual no paraba de suspirar, extasiado por las placenteras sensaciones que su rubio amante le proporcionaba.

-¡Dioses, Lu...... eres tan bueno...... en esto!-musito Remus entrecortadamente, arqueándose un poco al sentir como el rubio tomaba su erguido miembro en su boca, envolviéndole en la calida cavidad bucal, bombeando con las misma sobre su erección, estimulándole con fuerza y sin resistirse llevo sus propias manos hasta la rubia cabeza para marcarle el ritmo; consiguiendo así mayor placer tanto para sí como para Lucius, quien de verdad disfrutaba el hacerle perder la cordura al castaño, el cual en esos momentos se venia en su boca permitiéndole disfrutar y saborear su esencia.

-¡Eres exquisito, Rem; tu sabor me enloquece!-susurro roncamente Lucius mientras se incorporaba, deslizando su lengua por sus labios para atrapar hasta el ultimo requiso del semen de Remus, disfrutando de la vista, es decir, del sonrojado, acalorado y sofocado castaño que tras venirse, yacía lánguido sobre el sofá.

-¡Y ahora voy a disfrutar de otra parte de ti, que también me encanta, lobito!-dijo con picardía Lucius, mientras se despojaba de su ropa interior, descubriendo su imponente erección y que honestamente le hizo agua la boca al castaño, quien no podía esperar a tener aquello dentro de él, pues sabia bien lo que vendría, lo cual no tardo en suceder cuando el rubio se acomodo encima suyo, quedando entre sus piernas, acariciándole suavemente para volver a encenderle, a la vez que iba introduciendo poco a poco y uno a uno sus dedos dentro de su ano para dilatarle, preparando el camino para su pene.

-¡Creo que estas listo, amor mío!-dijo Lucius, tras sentir como sus dedos se deslizaban mas fácilmente en aquella calida entrada, así como los suaves movimientos de vaivén que el castaño estaba imprimiendo a sus caderas para empalarse en los mismos.

-¡Vamos, Lu...... entra Ya!.exclamo/exigió Remus desesperado por sentirse completamente llenado por su amante estando tan excitado que estaba a punto de volver a venirse por segunda ocasión pero se contenía de hacerlo pues primero quería que Lucius lo poseyera de una buena vez.

-¡Eres un desesperado, lobito!-dijo Lucius ronco, mientras sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al castaño, retiro sus dedos para sustituirles con su pene, entrando de una estocada al interior de sus amante y provocando con ello, que un ahogado gemido escapase de los labios de su compañero.

-¡Te amo, Lu, te amo!-susurro Remus emocionado sintiendo las embestidas de su amor, cada vez mas fuertes y apasionadas, a la vez que sentía al rubio masturbarle con el mismo ritmo con el que le tomaba, sintiéndose abrumado con tantas sensaciones placenteras, viniéndose en esos momentos, justo como lo hacia el rubio en su interior.

-¡Yo también te amo, Rem, te amo!-dijo con ternura Lucius, corriéndose en su amante y así....

Ambos amantes yacieron lánguidos en el sofá, recuperándose poco a poco de los efectos del intenso orgasmo que habían alcanzado, de tal manera que cuando la respiración se volvía a ser más tranquila y continua, el pulso dejo de latirles acelerado en los oídos, e incluso el calor de sus cuerpos comenzó a desaparecer, lo cual les hizo buscarse para mantenerse calientes, a la vez que Lucius conjuraba una manta al transformar para ello una pluma que ahí había, cubriéndolos a los dos, luego de su sesión.

-¡Gracias, Lu; comenzaba a sentir frío! Pero no te parece mejor ¿Si nos levantamos y nos vestimos?-sugirió Remus agradecido por el calor de la manta sobre ellos.

-¡Talvez eso seria lo mejor, pero quiero estar así un rato mas contigo, amor! ¿Te incomoda?-dijo pícaro Lucius acariciando la mejilla de Remus.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero tendríamos que estar haciendo otras cosas y no dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos; además de que se suponía que "estaba molesto, contigo" por como hablaste de mi cachorro Harry, aparte de que estoy preocupado por Draco ¡No sabemos como se encuentra desde hace rato! Y la verdad no me gustaría verlo deprimido ¡Por culpa de Zabini y la desaparición de Harry! Y por eso me gustaría saber que esta bien; tú sabes que lo quiero muchísimo, a pesar de que no es mi hijo, lo mismo que pienso que Draco me ha tomado un poco de cariño, y por eso es mejor que vaya a verlo, ya que siendo honesto mi lobo no podría verlo lastimado y ya esta lo suficientemente alterado /con lo de Harry/ como para agregarle mas ¡Así que, levántate Lucius! Necesito asegurarme que Draco este bien-dijo Remus con calma, a la vez que intentaba empujar de encima suyo a Lucius para poder levantarse, lo cual ciertamente le estaba costando trabajo pues a pesar de su fuerza de lobo, con su amante tenia cierta tendencia a ser débil, lo mismo que tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el rubio se había quedado como ido, hasta ser casi "peso muerto" sobre de él, algo que se le hacia extraño pues aun cuando su amante tendía a ser mimoso y querer quedarse acurrucado a su lado, nunca se había abstraído del mundo como en esa ocasión y eso se le estaba haciendo muy raro.

Y mientras Remus trataba de incorporarse, a la vez que cuestionándose lo que podía estarle sucediendo al rubio, esté se hallaba bombardeado por varios pensamientos......

-¿Ve a Draco como a su hijo? ¿Lo quiere y se preocupa por él? ¡Merlín, quiere a nuestro hijo y sin saber que de los dos! ¿Tan grande es su amor? ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin él? Y pensar que por orgullo, lo perdí hace tanto; pero no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar, así que tengo que ser honesto con mi lobito y decirle lo que por años le he ocultado, aun cuando se enoje muchísimo, mas ¡Ya sabre como contentarle, luego! Después de todo no es capaz de resistirme por mucho. así que tengo que decirle sobre Draco, verdad que hasta hoy solo conocen Severus y Narcisa ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Me odiara o no? ¿Será capaza de entenderme y perdonarme? Ahora ¿Cómo se lo dijo? ¿Cómo?-pensaba Lucius con mil y un pensamientos en su cabeza, sin saber con exactitud como hacer tamaña revelación y que su lobito no se fuera a sentir mal por habérselo ocultado y tras soltar un prolongado suspiro......

-Entonces Draco es como tu hijo ¿Cierto? Y por eso lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?-dijo Lucius con rapidez y sin apenas respirar entre palabra y palabra, viendo como Remus asentía levemente, afirmando sus palabras, lo cual le dio un poco mas de calma aunque no mucha.

-Ósea ¿Qué lo ves como si fuera en realidad tuyo?-un ligero asentamiento dudoso por parte del castaño, que seguía sin comprender lo que el rubio se proponía- ¿No te gustaría que lo fuera? Es decir, ¿Qué fuera tuyo y mío?-para ese instante los ojos de Remus se habían abierto como platos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión, lo cual extraño a Lucius, pues no sabia que era lo que el otro pensaba para ponerse así- porque la verdad es que.... Bueno tú sabes... él podría serlo y tú.... Tendría un hijo conmigo... así como yo los tendría contigo..... pues es lo que mas me gusta de que... Draco se tu.... Nues.... Tro hi.....-trataba de explicarse el rubio sin mucho éxito y enredándose como solamente él podía hacerlo en ese momento, mas antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de hilvanar sus ideas Remus le aventó con un movimiento sorpresivamente rápido y fuerte, que le hizo caer de sentón sobre la alfombra del estudio y lo cual le causo un buen golpe y dolor, pero eso fue lo que menos le preocupo pues al levantar su gris mirada se encontró con que el castaño estaba por demás apurado, buscando frenético su ropa y vistiéndose lo mas pronto posible, casi como si tuviera prisa y quisiera salir corriendo de ahí, lo que en realidad se le hizo muy raro pues Remus no tendría porque huir, después de todo todavía no le decía bien que Draco era su hijo, también.

-¿Qué sucede, Rem? ¿He dicho algo que te ofenda?-cuestiono Lucius confuso, tratando de averiguar que era lo estaba por allí pasando.

-¿Un hijo nuestro? Y quieres compartir a Draco conmigo, como si fuese mío ¡Es increíble! Es decir, ¿Querrías tener hijos.... Conmigo?-cuestiono Remus dudoso, colocándose la tunica /aunque sin cerrarla/ esperando ansioso la respuesta del rubio, el cual estaba un tanto confuso ante el rumbo que había tomado la conservación, pues hablando de Draco ¿Ahora su lobito quería tener mas hijo con él? Solo siendo tondo diría que no ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que quiero tener hijos contigo! De hecho me encantaría, después de todo ya..... comenzó a decir emocionado Lucius interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta de que el castaño estaba poniéndose pálido.

-Remus ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Lucius, viendo caer al castaño sobre la alfombra totalmente abatido.

-¡No puede ser... no puedes querer hijos...... conmigo.... Es imposible... Lucius... yo no puedo.... Dártelos... no puedo tener hijos!-soltó nervioso Remus mientras dejaba caer su rostro entre sus manos, entristecido.

-¿Qué has dicho, Remus? ¡No entiendo!-dijo anonadado Lucius, sabiendo que por ahí había algo mas, pues Remus podía tener hijos, pues prueba de ello, era su dragoncito.

-¡Perdóname, por no haber sido sincero antes, Lu! Pero jamás creí que querrías un hijo, conmigo; después de todo, soy un mestizo, además de licántropo y teniendo ya a tu heredero sangre pura, realmente pensé que no tendríamos hijos, razón por la cual no te mencione que soy infértil, mas ahora que dices que te gustaría tenerlos, debo decírtelo y por lo mismo no me interrumpas, no me resulta fácil contarte este secreto que he guardado tantos años; así que una vez que empiece no me interrumpas hasta que finalice ¿De acuerdo?-Lucius asintió- ¡Bien! Entonces ¿Lo prometes?-dijo el castaño ya mas tranquilo aunque no menos nervioso, lo cual solo incrementaba la curiosidad del rubio así que volviendo asentir hizo la promesa, que tantas revelaciones desencadenaría...

-¡Lo prometo, Rem: no interrumpiré hasta que termines!-dijo solemnemente Lucius, siendo así como dio inicio a la narración del licántropo...

-Todo empezó hace casi 21 años atrás, tú y yo nos volvimos a reencontrar, algunos años luego de haber salido del colegio para ese entonces ya estabas casado con la prima de Sirius, así como yo me había entregado a ti, mucho antes de que abandonaras Hogwarts, motivo por el cual eras mi pareja y aunque me dolió mucho tu matrimonio y por lo mismo en nuestro reencuentro , intente poner distancia entre ambos pero te amaba, te amo y parecías tan feliz de volver a verme que volví a caer en tus brazos y en tu cama, importándome bien poco mis principios y casi sin darme cuenta me convertí en tu amante y fui muy feliz, como lo había sido en el colegio e incluso un día me dejaste amarte, permitiendo que poseyera tu cuerpo e incluso tu alma, así como tú lo habías hecho días antes, pero eso fue el principio del final sobretodo porque luego de ese encuentro un nuevo ciclo de luna llena vendría y quedamos de volver a vernos al termino del mismo en nuestro lugar de siempre pero... ¡Nunca volví! E imagino te preguntaras ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué no te busque, luego de que pasara la luna llena, tal y como habíamos quedado? Y se que lo que te voy a decir, quizás no sea una justificación pero fue lo que ocurrió entonces y por vergüenza, asco, dolor y otras cosas desagradables no puede regresar, tomándome años para recuperarme y para cuando estuve mas o menos bien, tú y Narcisa tenían un hijo y yo había perdido el que esperaba en ese entonces-ante estas palabras tan sorpresivas Lucius, quiso hablar pero un gesto de Remus se lo impidió así como sus palabras-¡Lo prometiste, escucharías hasta el final y aun no termino! Y por eso no me atreví a irrumpir en tu felicidad y me marche, después de todo jamás podría competir con Narcisa pues no te daría hijos y el que puede darte murió antes siquiera de poder formarse, pero estoy divagando, así que déjame regresar aquella luna llena, al principio pareciera que seria una transformación normal, como muchas otras antes, como muchas otras después pero no fue así... pues sucedieron dos hechos importantes, el primero que me di cuenta de mi embarazo, ya que por primera vez en mi vida de licántropo, mi cambio no fue doloroso, ni traumático, comprendiendo entonces que mi lobo no lastimaría al pequeño ser que se formaba en mi vientre y eso me alegro mucho pero al mismo tiempo que me percate de mi estado, ocurrió el segundo hecho pues Fenrir Greyback reapareció en mi vida y como aquella vez en que me mordió, solo vino a desgraciarme la existencia, pues estaba débil por la transformación y mi embarazo, de tal manera que ese maldito se aprovecho de ello ¡Secuestrándome! Manteniéndome atrapado durante y después de la luna llena, teniendo el propósito de convertirme en su compañero y el que le daría descendencia sanguínea y no solo por conversión; yo me rehúse, jamás le daría hijos pero lamentablemente se percato de mi estado, así que sin ninguna clase de consideración me violo -para estos momentos la expresión de Remus había dejado de estar abatida para convertirse en un de fría indiferencia como si lo que contara no tuviera que ver con él, mientras que la de Lucius era de completo asombro e incluso dolor al ir comprendiendo lo que su lobito había vivido con el psicópata licántropo y que gracias a Merlín estaba bien muerto y ya no podría volver a lastimar a su castaño- y mientras abusaba de mi se dio cuenta de la marca y cuya presencia proclamaba que ya le pertenecía ha alguien, quien es mi único dueño, mi pareja, mi todo; eso lo enfureció y continuo con su ultraje día tras día mientras estuve cautivo y el cual se prolongo por poco mas de un mes, intentando sacarme el nombre de mi compañero, pues tan solo muerto este junto con mi bebe, el podría embarazarme pues rompería mi unión contigo Lu, pero sus abusos no consiguieron nada y no supo que se trataba de ti a quien había que eliminar, y me alegro de haber sido fuerte pues si hubiese flaqueado Draco habría quedado huérfano y ya suficiente fue el que por mi debilidad mi bebe se perdiera pues aunque yo pude resistir mi bebe era muy pequeño para soportar tantos abusos -solo tendría un mes y medio, poco mas, poco menos- pero ni con aquella perdida Greyback consiguió su propósito así que muerto de celos y rabia, él me maldijo, lanzo contra mi una terrible maldición que no me permitirá volver a concebir un bebe y es por ello que no puedo darte ningún hijo, Lucius; pues desde ese día la maldición de Greyback pesa sobre mí-dijo Remus con frialdad, con tal indiferencia que era aun mas evidente el dolor que corría por el alma del castaño.

-¡Merlín, Rem ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Todos esos años pensé que no te importaba, que te habías burlado de mi, como yo lo hice -tiempo atrás- contigo y creyendo eso, no me moleste en buscarte, estaba tan ofendido, tan herido en mi orgullo, que me hice a la idea de que te olvidaría e incluso te dejaría de amar /algo que nunca pude dejar de hacer, amándote aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia /y lo hago, aun/ ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste de mi hijo? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí; pensando que no me amabas, que fui tu burla? ¡Por Merlín, Remus dime algo?-exigió con dolor Lucius, mientras veía como el castaño se incorporaba y terminaba por acomodar su ropa con tanta calma que era desesperante, luego de que estuvo arreglado, camino con lentitud hasta la chimenea donde no tardo en prender el fuego, quedándose contemplándolo y cuando ya el rubio estaba a punto de maldecirlo......

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Los detalles de sus violaciones? O mejor aun ¿Quieres que te responda? ¿Por qué no te busque? ¡No lo hice porque no tenía caso! ¿Qué te iba a decir? ¡Perdóname Lucius, pero me violaron y por eso no llegue a nuestra cita! ¿No te suena absurdo? ¡Pues a mí, si! Todo aquello fue horrible y no te daré detalles; es algo que me costo muchísimo superar como para volver a recaer en eso; además ¿Para que quieres saber mas? Tú lo has dicho por orgullo no me buscaste y quisiste olvidarme ¡No te lo reprocho! Quizás de haber estado en esa situación, habría hecho lo mismo, pero no lo hice pues aferrarme al recuerdo de tu amor, de mi bebe y con la ayuda de mis amigos, logre salir adelante ¡No quiero compasión! Y la tuya, menos que de nadie, todo eso prefiero dejarlo en el pasado; si te lo he contado ha sido porque quieres hijos y no te los puedo dar, si no fuera por eso ¡No te lo habría contado! Es algo que simplemente intento no recordar ¡No es agradable! Aun cuando James y Sirius, así como Lily se empeñaron en que tomara terapia, y gracias a su insistencia, estoy bien pues de lo contrario hasta tener intimidad seria terrible; mas dudo mucho que he dicho no es agradable, además no debería continuar diciéndote nada pero ya comencé y voy a terminar, así que......

-¡No tienes derecho de reclamar nada! Tú me dejaste por orgullo, ni siquiera me buscaste, a pesar de decir que me amabas y me amas.  
-¡Tuviste un hijo con Narcisa! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando James y Sirius me lo dijeron? Justo cuando yo había perdido al mío.  
-¿Cómo interferir con tu deseo de formar una familia? Sobretodo cuando yo nunca podría darte una y había perdido a la que puede darte; así que lo mejor era alejarme e intentar olvidarte, aunque resultara imposible y aun siga amándote.  
-Y por otro lado ¡No me buscaste, ni siquiera para reclamarme! Pude haber muerto y ni siquiera te habría importado; afortunadamente mis amigos no desistieron en buscarme y rescatarme; ellos, me sacaron de aquel infierno, me llevaron a terapia para poder salir adelante pero sobretodo James y Lily dejaron que me acercara a Harry, aun cuando no es mío, ese pequeño me salvo, curando mi corazón y mi soledad ante la perdida de mi propio cachorro, por eso él es tan importante para mí.  
-Y por ultimo ¡Esto fue hace tanto, que no tiene caso ya! Cada uno hizo su vida, lo mejor que pudo, hubo demasiado que nos separo, cometiendo mil errores tú y yo, y aun así ¡Estoy aquí! Después de tanto, estoy contigo y quiero quedarme aquí a tu lado, se que eres sincero cuando dices que me amas e incluso te has divorciado /con la mayor de las discreciones/ de Narcisa Black para volver conmigo y de verdad te lo agradezco, así como se que tal vez todo esto te hace daño, pero yo lo olvide o al menos lo intento cada día, se que nunca podrás perdonarme por lo que sucedió, por dejar que mi...... nuestro bebe muriera, aun cuando no fue toda mi responsabilidad, no pude evitarlo y quizás quieras que me marche, lo cual no te culparía, pues se que estas revelaciones han sido demasiadas para ti pero ya no podía seguir callando, algún día debías de saberlo y de verdad lo siento ¡Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que nuestro bebe, viviera! ¡Siento no haber sido antes honesto, pero nunca pensé que quisieras tener hijos conmigo; después de todo no soy una gran opción para un sangre pura! Pero sobretodo ¡Siento mucho, continuar amándote y causarte dolor con mi amor! ¡Siento que todo esto te cause problemas! Así que por ahora será mejor que te deje solo y puedas pensar si aun me quieres a tu lado o ¿No?-dijo Remus con calmada voz, aunque un fondo de tristeza se podía percibir en la misma y sin decir mas, el castaño salio lentamente del estudio dejando atrás a su amado rubio, sumido en sus pensamientos y lo cual comprendía pues con lo que acaba de decirle era obvio que el otro hombre necesitaba pensar en todo aquello.

Continuara......

Notas de autora: Bueno el sexto capítulo de este fic, espero les agrade como el anterior. Como siempre les dejo con los nombres de quienes me dejaron un comentario, gracias por los mismos. Y como dije en la notas del principio ¡A votar, por favor! Nos vemos.

*Rianne Black *DVMalfoy *sara *irayakira *pervertida yaoista *Uchiha no anime *marypa *hime tenshi *ros potter *mila22 *KoizumiT *gblogger *rockmyamadeus *liaaran *Lady Layil Black Riddle *sakurita_85 *holly wow potter *nefichan *JAVIERA *Mesic

Luzy Snape.


	7. De Relaciones Familiares o cuando la fam

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capitulo 7: De Relaciones Familiares o cuando la familia es complicada (¿Verdad Lucius Malfoy?) Parte I

********************************************************************  
NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: Primero que nada aquí les dejo como quedaron la votación /que en el anterior capitulo de este fic, puse a su consideración y la cual queda abierta para el resto de mis fics, que aun faltan por subir luego de que acabe con estos tres OK, así mismo lean las notas finales ¡Es algo muy importante! Y como tampoco quiero darles mas rollo que el que se van a leer ahorita, lo pongo hasta el final, pero de verdad necesito que lean pues para mí es algo de verdad importante y espero su atención y ayuda, así que por fis lean mas abajo y al termino del capitulo/ siendo así que:

Un Gatito Para Mí gano con 8 votos como primer fic y es el correspondiente a Harry Potter.  
Ángeles V solo tuvo 1 voto (pero para mí, eso es todo lo que quería como mínimo) y será el segundo en ser actualizado y corresponde a los crossover.  
¿¿¿Bailamos??? También con 1 voto, será el tercero en ser subido y corresponde a otra serie, según mis fics.  
Así que estos serán los tres fics que este actualizando mes por mes, hasta que los finalice mientras que el resto de mis historias estarán en detenidas momentáneamente por lo que espero no les moleste.  
También les dejo los demás fics para que continúen votando y decidan cuales van a querer que continúen a estos tres, pues la verdad que para mí, es mucho mejor si son ustedes quienes deciden cuales fics quieren, pues de otra manera les quedaría mal. Así que les dejo con la lista de los fics que siguen en votación y en algunos de ellos con los votos que han llegado para los mismos.  
Aquí esta la lista (y recuerden que será uno de Harry Potter, otro de crossover y de otra serie, escribiendo de tres en tres hasta terminarlos todos, OK):

HARRY POTTER  
*CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ (pareja principal Harry x Draco, parejas secundarias Severus x Remus, Sirius x Lucius así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)  
*ETERNAMENTE MDMD (pareja principal Draco x Harry, Harry x Draco, continuación de Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino, este ultimo, ya finalizado, parejas secundarias Severus x Elizabeth, Tom x Hermione, Ron x Seamus así como las que puedan salir mas adelante) Tiene 1 Voto hasta ahora.  
*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR (dos tramas en uno, en la primera la pareja principal es Draco x Harry lo mismo que Severus x Remus, así como Severus x Harry x Draco en la segunda, Remus x Bill, Bill x Fleur, y las que puedan salir mas adelante) Tiene 2 Votos, también.

CROSSOVER  
*MAGIA LUNAR (series Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, parejas principales Draco x Harry, Darien x Serena; parejas secundarias Lucius x Severus, Severus x Remus, Remus x Severus x Lucius así como las que puedan salir mas adelante)  
*UN AMOR DESTINADO (series Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas, parejas principales Draco x Harry, Lestat x Louis, este solo se encuentra en Slasheaven y Amor yaoi OK, las secundarias son: Armand x Daniel, y las que puedan surgir mas adelante) Tiene 1 Voto.

OTRAS SERIES:  
GRAVITATION  
*VUELVO A TI (pareja principal Yuki x Shuichi, este fic ya concluyo pero estoy en el epilogo con pocos capítulos para concluirlo pues básicamente es capitulo por cada una de las parejas secundarias, K x Hiro, Tomha x Mika, Sakano x Suguru, Ryuichi x Tatshuya faltándome escribir de Tomha a Tatshuya, pues K x Hiro fue el ultimo capitulo que logre actualizar)  
YUGIOH  
*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR (pareja principal Bakura x Ryou, el resto de la parejas son las mismas que en un milenio para amarnos)  
*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS (pareja principal Yami x Yugi, parejas secundarias Bakura x Ryou, Pegasus x Raziel, Seto x Joey, Joey x Yuri, Tristán x Serenity, Duke x Tea, Yuri x Mokuba)

POR ULTIMO LAS SUBIDAS SERAN DE ESTA MANERA A PARTIR DEL MES DE FEBRERO (pues con este me he atrasado por los votos y su contabilización así como por otros detalles que mas abajo explico):

LOS 21 DE CADA MES SUBIRE UN GATITO PARA MI  
LOS 24 DE CADA MES SUBIRE ANGELES V  
LOS 27 DE CADA MES SUBIRE ¿¿¿BAILAMOS???  
Se que dije cada 21 días pero lamentablemente tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá a cuidar a un sobrinito por las mañanas y el bebe es muy curioso, por lo que no me deja ponerme a escribir en la computadora /pues todo quiere tocar y me da pendiente que me borre los archivos/ hasta la tarde (después de las 6PM) que es cuando vienen por él, y por eso mismo no alcanzo a terminar los archivos de pasarlos de mi cuaderno -que es donde escribo por las mañanas y aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones- así que será mes por mes, las actualizaciones pero en esos días por lo que espero no me odien por este ligero cambio. Bueno ahora les dejo con la historia espero les guste.  
PD: dejen sus votos para los otros fics.

-Y por ultimo ¡Esto fue hace tanto, que no tiene caso ya! Cada uno hizo su vida, lo mejor que pudo, hubo demasiado que nos separo, cometiendo mil errores tú y yo, y aun así ¡Estoy aquí! Después de tanto, estoy contigo y quiero quedarme aquí a tu lado, se que eres sincero cuando dices que me amas e incluso te has divorciado /con la mayor de las discreciones/ de Narcisa Black para volver conmigo y de verdad te lo agradezco, así como se que tal vez todo esto te hace daño, pero yo lo olvide o al menos lo intento cada día, se que nunca podrás perdonarme por lo que sucedió, por dejar que mi...... nuestro bebe muriera, aun cuando no fue toda mi responsabilidad, no pude evitarlo y quizás quieras que me marche, lo cual no te culparía, pues se que estas revelaciones han sido demasiadas para ti pero ya no podía seguir callando, algún día debías de saberlo y de verdad lo siento ¡Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que nuestro bebe, viviera! ¡Siento no haber sido antes honesto, pero nunca pensé que quisieras tener hijos conmigo; después de todo no soy una gran opción para un sangre pura! Pero sobretodo ¡Siento mucho, continuar amándote y causarte dolor con mi amor! ¡Siento que todo esto te cause problemas! Así que por ahora será mejor que te deje solo y puedas pensar si aun me quieres a tu lado o ¿No?-dijo Remus con calmada voz, aunque un fondo de tristeza se podía percibir en la misma y sin decir mas, el castaño salio lentamente del estudio dejando atrás a su amado rubio, sumido en sus pensamientos y lo cual comprendía pues con lo que acaba de decirle era obvio que el otro hombre necesitaba pensar en todo aquello.

-¡Merlín santo! ¿Cómo han podido complicarse tanto las cosas? ¡Demonios, yo solo quería decirle que Draco es nuestro hijo! Y en vez de ser honesto con mi lobito, me he venido a enterar de cosas que tal vez no debería de haber sabido jamás ¿Cuánto dolor ha vivido, Remus? Y ¿Cuánto más habrá de vivir? ¡Todo por mi culpa! Ni siquiera soy una buena pareja, lo he lastimado, lo he repudiado, lo he abandonado y sin embargo él ha vuelto una y otra vez a mi lado, siempre a mi lado ¿Tan grande es su amor hacia mí? ¿Realmente lo merezco? Nunca he luchado por él, nunca le he demostrado que en verdad me importa e interesa pues ni siquiera le conté de mis planes para embarazarme, pues incluso lo engañe en aquella ocasión para que me tomara sin saber que había bebido una poción de fertilidad que me hizo quedar en estado de Draco; pues en aquel entonces lo único que mi importaba era tener un heredero a como diera lugar, de tal forma que si Narcisa hubiese podido tener hijos /de no ser porque es estéril/ los habría tenido con ella /como Remus lo cree/ para así poder acceder al control total de la fortuna Malfoy, ya que Abraxas jamás me lo habría dado de otra manera ¡Quería tanto esa fortuna, que la ambición me cegó! ¿Y para que me sirvió? Perdí al único ser que me amo y ama por mí, no por mi dinero, prestigio o poder; ¡Demonios! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¿Cómo arreglare todo esto?-pensaba Lucius, abatido y sintiendo su corazón destrozarse al comprender todo el dolor y sufrimiento que su lobito había pasado, así como el hecho de saber que Remus debía de haberle amado con tanta fuerza /además de ser un mago fértil y de los cuales pocos habían en el mundo mágico/ que se había embarazado del que debió ser su primogénito y heredero, pues si ese bebe hubiese vivido, habría sido mayor que su dragoncito /al menos por un mes, quizás un poco mas/ y por lo tanto mas poderoso, pues a pesar de que Draco era fuerte y con un gran nivel mágico, no era tan poderoso como debería de ser puesto que la poción matalobos que tuvo que tomar en el primer trimestre de embarazo para evitar que su dragón heredara la licantropía de su lobito ocasiono que una buena parte de su magia menguara de tal manera que todo lo que había hecho /embarazarse, tener un "supuesto" heredero poderosísimo, y abandonar a su único y verdadero amor, Remus/ fue completamente inútil puesto que ninguno de sus planes habían salido como lo deseo, ya que con todo y todo tuvo que esperarse hasta que Abraxas murió para poder tener la fortuna Malfoy, pues su padre nunca renuncio a tener el control, aun cuando así se lo había prometido siempre que tuviese un heredero, lo que le llevo a trazar todos aquellos planes que tan mal le salieron ya que el desgraciado y maldito de Abraxas todavía vivió hasta los 6 años de su dragón, para su desgracia puesto que lamentablemente influencio bastante al pequeño.

Y mientras Lucius se martirizaba con absurdos pensamientos de tonterías que ya no tenían caso, puesto que ya eran demasiados años como para seguir preocupándose por ellos y por cosas que ya no volverían y por lo tanto no tenían solución alguna; ya que con todo y todo Remus aun le amaba, a pesar de todo y todos, lo cual era algo que el rubio no pareciera notar, menos reparar en las ultimas palabras del castaño y la tristeza con las que fueron dichas, pero es que el rubio era tan "controlado" /por no decir rígido/ que simplemente todo lo que tuviese que ver con sentimientos era algo por completo desconocido y quizás por eso, le tomaba tanto tiempo reaccionar.

Por eso mejor lo dejamos metido en sus pensamientos a Lucius y vemos lo que pasa con Remus así como el resto de los habitantes de la mansión, o sea Draco y Émeraude (los elfos domésticos no cuenta, pues siendo sirvientes, imaginemos que se encuentran realizando sus actividades cotidianas OK)

-¡No debí decirle! Ahora posiblemente me desprecie, pero tampoco podía continuar callando, tarde o temprano esto debía de pasar y mejor ahora, antes de seguir enamorándome de él; pues ya sufrí mucho por Lucius en el pasado ¡Y no lo volveré hacer! Si decide dejarme, voy a estar preparado y esta vez con la verdad por delante, y así ya no tener que arrepentirme después como antes lo hice por causa de Greyback; pero mejor dejo de pensar tan negativo y espero a la resolución de Lucius, ahora iré a ver a Draco ¡Realmente estoy preocupado por él!-pensaba Remus con angustia, así como tristeza mientras lentamente se dirigía a la habitación de su segundo cachorro, o mas bien tercer cacharro.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Draco y Émeraude, el rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama, al mismo tiempo que el gatito lo hacia sobre el pecho del joven, dejándose acariciar por el distraído dragón ronroneando complacido al sentir aquella mano deslizarse por entre su pelaje.

-Sabes Émeraude, realmente odio lo que Blaise ha tratado de hacerme sobretodo porque nunca me lo habría imaginado de él; después de todo es mi mejor amigo -luego de Theo- y jamás antes había mostrado algún interés por mí pero por lo que he vivido me parece que he estado juzgándolo mal todo este tiempo, así como me queda claro que nuestra amistad ¡No le interesa! Y cuando regresemos al colegio, ya me encargare de hacérselo pagar aunque con lo que le has hecho, pequeño no creo que le queden muchas ganas de volvérseme acercar pero de todas formas, tengo que enseñarle que con un Malfoy no se debe de meter-decía Draco con calma y sin dejar de acariciar a su gatito de manera tierna.

-¡Pobre Malfoy, realmente esta experiencia lo ha dejado mal! Y se como se siente, después de todo ser traicionado por quien consideras tu mejor amigo es horrible ¿Si lo sabré yo? ¡Esas malditas comadrejas, también deberán de pagar cuando regrese a Hogwarts! Aunque por ahora el saber que están desesperadas por encontrarme y sin saber donde me hallo, especialmente Ronald y Ginebra, me hace sentir tan bien y lo mejor de todo es que estoy con Moony e incluso con Malfoy, pues con todo lo que podría haber pasado, estar aquí no ha resultado tan malo como me imaginaba -en un principio- que podía ser-pensaba Émeraude sumamente cómodo y haciéndose poco a poco una bolita sobre el pecho de Draco mientras se iba adormilando lentamente mas antes de que lo hiciera por completo unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su duerme vela y poniéndole un tanto alerta así como curioso.

-¿Quién será? Bueno supongo que ahorita lo sabremos-susurro Draco extrañado, mientras se incorporaba lentamente a la vez que colocaba a su gatito aun lado suyo en la cama y al mismo tiempo......

-¡Adelante!-dijo Draco en voz alta, dando permiso para que la persona, entrase; sorprendiéndose un poco al ver entrar a Remus aun cuando no lo demostró.

-¿Sucede algo, Remus?-pregunto curioso y un poco preocupado Draco, viendo al castaño acercarse lentamente hasta su cama, en donde no tardo en tomar asiento a un lado de él, con una expresión muy seria en su madura cara, algo de lo cual le extraño pues el castaño no solía poner tal expresión mucho, pues casi siempre un sonrisa dulce adornaba su rostro y por lo mismo sus expresiones faciales se suavizaban muchísimo.

-¡No sucede nada malo, Draco; no te preocupes! Yo tan solo venia a ver como te encontrabas ¿Estas Bien?-pregunto Remus con suavidad, mientras observaba atento al joven como tratando de asegurarse de que el rubio estaba bien de verdad y no le fuera a mentir.

Ante aquella pregunta Draco finalmente comprendió a que se debía la presencia de Remus en su alcoba y la verdad no sabia como sentirse, pues por un lado podía sentir como la vergüenza pareciera querer comérselo y por otro lado sentía como un calorcillo /bastante agradable, por cierto/ comenzaba a crecer en su interior, justamente desde su pecho y el cual sabia se debía a la tierna y honesta preocupación que podía percibir en el castaño, la cual sabia estaba infundada por el aprecio y cariño que le tenia y no por la conveniencia, como hubiese ocurrido de haberse tratado de otra persona -que no fuera Remus- como por ejemplo sus "amigos", de lo cual estaba bien seguro, pues si Pansy o Gregory se enteraban de lo que Blaise había intentado hacerle en vez de preocuparse estarían viendo la manera de obtener ventaja de la situación y por ello entender que la preocupación de Remus era genuina e inspirada en el cariño que el hombre le tenia, le hacia feliz.

-¡Estoy bien, Remus; dentro de lo que cabe, lo estoy!-dijo Draco con calma aunque también algo de tristeza que no paso desapercibida para el castaño, quien al verlo tan "desvalido" no resistió el impulso de abrazarlo y tal como lo sintió, lo hizo; de tal manera que pronto el rubio se encontró entre los calidos y fuertes brazos del licántropo, ocasionando con ello que algunas lagrimas escaparan de los ojos del joven al mismo tiempo que correspondía al abrazo del castaño.

-¡Tranquilo, Draco; todo esta bien, todo lo estará!-dijo Remus tranquilizador mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano derecha por encima de los rubios cabellos bajando así hasta la espalda del chico y volviendo a subir, una y otra vez, para la desesperación y frustración de cierto gatito (Para aquellos y aquellas que se pensaban que Émeraude ya no volvería aparecer por lo que queda de capitulo, aquí lo tenemos) que observaba aquella escena con sus ojitos esmeraldas entrecerrados, como si analizara el SI se lanzaba encima de Remus y lo arañaba para alejarlo de SU dragoncito o SI por el contrario lo dejaba pasar y permitía que Moony, lo consolara; decisiones que le ponía en disyuntiva mas esperaría antes de actuar, primero debía de ver que pasaba y si Moony se "propasaba" con su amo, entonces si que intervendría.

-¡Solo lo esta consolando, solo es eso! ¡Nada más! Después de todo, Moony siempre ha sido muy cariñoso y hasta a mí, me consoló cuando murió Sirius; pero aun así se me hace que se esta tomando muchas libertades con mi dragón-pensaba Émeraude un poco receloso, sin dejar de observar el abrazo que el castaño daba al rubio y que sabia no debería de molestarle *especialmente porque era de Moony de quien lo estaba* pero no podía evitarlo y mas al ver como Draco no pareciera estar incomodo entre los brazos del castaño, ni siquiera intentaba deshacerse del abrazo, tal como lo había hecho con Zabini y eso si que le empezaba a cabrear, mas antes de que hiciera algo, la voz de su dragón se pudo escuchar......

-¿Siempre dolerá? ¿Siempre sentiré sus caricias, sus besos? ¿Siempre me sentiré tan usado.... Sucio?-dijo Draco con triste pena.

-¡Calma, pequeño dragón, calma! El dolor pasara, no se cuando pero pasara poco a poco lo hará y un día todo esto será solo un mal sueño; ya lo veras; no te prometo que lo olvidaras por completo pero el dolor y la traición no serán las mismas lentamente irán desapareciendo aunque no del todo pues el recuerdo siempre estará en lo mas profundo de tu mente y quizás inconscientemente vuelvan a ti, los momentos vividos por culpa de Zabini, pero todo ello pasara cuando las caricias y los besos de aquel al que ames, borre con sus manos y sus labios las que él te ha dejado, pues solo el amor pude borrar por completo este mal recuerdo-dijo con suavidad Remus sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar los suaves cabellos de Draco, quien al momento de escucharlo, levanto su cabeza para así poder ver a los ojos a Remus y al hacerlo...... pudo notar que en los dorados ojos había un profundo rastro de pena así como de comprensión e incluso conocimiento, lo que le llevo a preguntar.

-¿También a ti, te sucedió algo similar, no es así?-dijo dudoso Draco, temiendo que con su imprudencia lastimara al castaño, el cual luego de pasar saliva, dijo......

-¡Así es! Mi experiencia fue "algo" mas traumática que la tuya, pero logre superarla, por eso se que también tú podrás hacerlo, Draco-dijo Remus con calma aunque de trasfondo se podía percibir el nerviosismo que le embargaba.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste superarlo?-cuestiono el rubio, callándose su curiosidad por saber mas detalles sobre su "experiencia" pues algo le decía que no era algo que a Remus le gustara estar comentado y si aquí había salido, era mas por lo que sucedió que por otra cosa.

-Pues... veras, no fue algo sencillo...... dada la situación aquella......... pero gracias a mis amigos James, Sirius y Lily, puede hacerlo, ya que ellos......-comenzó a explicar el castaño, bajo la atenta atención del rubio y de cierto gatito ojiverde, el cual había acabado por tranquilizarse, y ahora escuchaba lo mas atento posible, sin percatarse a su vez de estar siendo observado por el ojidorado, de reojo, aun cuando su atención estuviese centrada en el rubio entre sus brazos.

-Así que mis ideas no andan tan desencaminadas ¡Émeraude, no es un gatito común y corriente, es "algo mas"! veamos como reacciona ante mis palabras y ante lo que planeo "hacerle" a Draco-pensaba Remus intrigado sin dejar de ver de reojo al gatito, ni de consolar al rubio y así......

Continuara......

Notas de autora: Bueno el séptimo capítulo de este fic, espero les agrade como el anterior. Como siempre les dejo con los nombres de quienes me dejaron un comentario, gracias por los mismos y por favor disculpen lo corto del capitulo, pero en el próximo les compenso, pero me vi en necesidad de dividirlo en dos partes para poder subir este capitulo y que así se enteren de lo que sigue y sin mas paso aquello tan IMPORTANTE para mí, ¡NECESITO URGENTEMENTE UNA BETA! Pues la verdad es que mi hermana /quien es la que se encarga de leer mis fics, darles una corregidita en cuanto a secuencia de ideas, errores ortográficos, así como de escuchar mis ideas y asesorarme para incluirlas o no, por no caer en lo repetitivo, así como otros detallitos/ SE VA por una temporada, lo cual ha hecho que mis ideas anden revoloteando y no mas no concrete nada de nada, otro motivo por el cual me he tardo en subir este capitulo y por el cual también me tardare con Ángeles V y ¿¿¿Bailamos??? Pues a estos dos últimos, no solo es la falta de aterrizar mis ideas sino que hace rato que no les escribo que he tenido que releérmelos para poder volver agarrarles el hilo y mucho temo que los subiré /lamentablemente/ hasta febrero, a menos que consiga una Beta, no se si los betas hagan lo que mi hermana, salvo que en ves de oírme, le mandaría mails con los adelantos de mis fics, pero necesito de verdad alguien que me ayude a concretizar, criticándome, diciéndome ¡Ponle aquí, quítale allá, esto si, esto no, etc.,! así que me es necesario una beta, es mas si gustan puede ser una por fic, o sea 12, de esta manera no solamente una persona sabría que onda con todos mis fics, sino 12, pero por ahora me conformo con 1 o 3 (para los fics que se supone debo de estar subiendo; Ángeles V, Un gatito para mí y ¿¿¿Bailamos???) para las demás historias, igual que la votación anterior puedo esperar hasta que este por seguirlas. Así que si están interesadas (os) en ser BETAS de mis fics, déjenme sus correos y de que fic les gustaría serlo, prometo comunicarme lo antes posible y mandar el adelanto de los capítulos, a quienes me acepten. Bueno por ahora eso es todo y perdónenme por todo este rollo. Gracias.

*ros potter *sakurita_85 *frokwears *darkwolfhp *meirich *JAVIERA  
*gblogger *Murtilla *miharu_rkh *HbM *AnataYume *mila22 *lucia_malfoy *Paola

Luzy Snape.


	8. De Relaciones Familiares parte II

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capitulo 8: De Relaciones Familiares o cuando la familia es complicada (¿Verdad Lucius Malfoy?) Parte II

********************************************************************

NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: Bueno agradezco a quienes se han ofrecido a ser mis betas y aquí se las presento:

La primera de ellas ROS POTTER, a quien le pido sea beta de mis fics de Harry Potter, empezando por gatito, así pues chica serás beta de eternamente mdmd, corazón de sombra y luz, así como veelas: peligro de amor en los capítulos de Draco – Harry.

La segunda beta es AYANAMI, a quien le pido sea beta de mis crossover, mas uno de Harry Potter, o sea de magia lunar, un amor destinado, Ángeles V y veelas: peligro de amor en los capitulo del trío, Severus, Harry, Draco.

Y por ultimo, la tercera beta (pero no menos importante) HERA, a quien le pido sea beta de mis fics de otras series, empezando por ¿¿¿Bailamos?, Vuelvo a ti, Un milenio para amarnos y la sombra de un amor.

Así las tres, tendrán cuatro fics para betear, espero me ayuden y de verdad les agradezco su colaboración.

Así mismo les dejo con la lista de los fics que siguen en votación y en algunos de ellos con los votos que han llegado para los mismos.

Aquí esta la lista (y recuerden que será uno de Harry Potter, otro de crossover y de otra serie, escribiendo de tres en tres hasta terminarlos todos, OK):

HARRY POTTER

*CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ actualmente con 1 voto a favor

*ETERNAMENTE MDMD Tiene 1 Voto hasta ahora.

*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR Tiene 2 Votos, también.

CROSSOVER

*MAGIA 1 voto a favor

*UN AMOR DESTINADO Tiene 1 Voto.

OTRAS SERIES:

GRAVITATION

*VUELVO A TI

YUGIOH

*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR

*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS

Por otro lado ADVERTENCIAS UN CASI LEMMON INCESTUOSO, POR LO QUE SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTOS TIPOS DE ESCENAS ¡NO LEAN! ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD HACERLO, ADVERTIDOS ESTAN. ASI MISMO NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE SALVO LA TRAMA E IDEAS DEL FIC, LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING ASI COMO DE LA WB, ASI QUE NO QUIERO RECLAMACIONES AL RESPECTO. GRACIAS.

Así mismo dedico este capitulo a ARTEMISA LUPIN y HYYA TSUKINO por sus cumpleaños /el 20 y7 de febrero, respectivamente/ espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien, chicas y ¡Muchas felicidades, que sigan cumpliendo mas años!

Además pido disculpas por subir tan tarde el fic, pero entre que no tenia ganas de escribir, he salido de mi ciudad a otra ciudad por un tiempo indefinido y por lo mismo no estoy muy cerca que digamos de un Internet, me he visto en la necesidad de subir hasta el día de hoy, lamento si les hice esperara, ¡les pido disculpas!

Gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios:

*yukineko * Clio Atena *meirich *Ayanami *Ros Potter *nany *sakurita_85*Hera *frokwears*mila22 *snp*gblogger *hime tenshi

Luzy Snape.

************************************************************

-Pues… veras, no fue algo sencillo…… dada la situación aquella……… pero gracias a mis amigos James, Sirius y Lily, puede hacerlo, ya que ellos……-comenzó a explicar el castaño, bajo la atenta atención del rubio y de cierto gatito ojiverde, el cual había acabado por tranquilizarse, y ahora escuchaba lo mas atento posible, sin percatarse a su vez de estar siendo observado por el ojidorado, de reojo, aun cuando su atención estuviese centrada en el rubio entre sus brazos.

-Así que mis ideas no andan tan desencaminadas ¡Émeraude, no es un gatito común y corriente, es "algo mas"! veamos como reacciona ante mis palabras y ante lo que planeo "hacerle" a Draco-pensaba Remus intrigado sin dejar de ver de reojo al gatito, ni de consolar al rubio, sabiendo que lo que se proponía no era del todo correcto sobretodo porque podía dañar la relación de confianza que tenia con Draco y por ello, tan solo haría lo que planeaba siempre y cuando la situación se diera aunque conociendo al rubio, su curiosidad terminaría por provocarla y sabiendo eso no se sorprendió al oír……

-Entonces tus amigos, te ayudaron con "eso" ¿Es así?-cuestiono curioso Draco, viendo con intensidad al castaño, queriendo saber detalles, lo cual sabia no era correcto y menos con lo que había sufrido por culpa de Zabini, pero aun sabiéndolo no le interesaba callar a su curiosidad, pues la verdad es que estaba bastante intrigado por conocer aquella historia aun cuando sonara morboso, pero de momento era lo que menos le importaba sino saber mas de la misma.

-¡Así es! Como te dije antes no te daré detalles de lo sucedido pero puede hablarte un poco de la terapia a la que mis amigos me llevaron para lograr que olvidase mi traumática experiencia-dijo Remus con calma y como si nada, aunque bien consciente de llevar la conversación hacia donde deseaba sobretodo por querer provocar las reacciones del gatito y del cual cada vez mas se convencía no era común y corriente, pues desde ¿Cuándo un gato "ponía" atención a una conversación humana?

-¡OH! Y ¿Cómo te ayudaron, Remus?-cuestiono Draco intrigado (o sea que su curiosidad sigue aumentado ¿no les parece?)

-Pues… aunque lo que me sucedió fue un tanto mas "violento" que lo que Zabini te hizo y motivo por el cual mis amigos tuvieron la necesidad de llevarme a terapia, algo que no fue fácil pues abrirte ante un completo desconocido es complicado pero con una increíble paciencia y apoyo por parte de todos, lo fui logrando; así pues Li...-comenzó Remus con la explicación, pero antes de poder avanzar con la misma se vio interrumpido por el rubio……

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Te dieron algo? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el rubio exaltado y con tanta curiosidad que se separo del castaño quedando unos 20 cm de distancia entre ambos, a la vez que ansioso esperaba las respuestas del licántropo.

-¡Tranquilízate, Draco; o va ha darte algo!-dijo divertido Remus al percatarse de la ansiedad del joven-entonces si que no podré decirte como fue que "me cure"-dijo el ojidorado.

-¡OH, bueno, lo intentare! Pero es que te ves tan calmado y según dices lo que te ocurrió fue mucho peor que lo de Zabini; lo cual se me hace raro, pues yo con solo unas caricias y besos forzados estoy muy desubicado así como confundido, o mas bien dolido y, tú, por el contrario luces tan relajado, además me parece que tampoco te incomodas con la presencia de padre y la verdad, yo no se si pudiera estar a gusto con Harry, aun sabiendo que se trataría de él y por lo tanto no me lastimaría, como lo hizo Blaise; por lo que dime ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que padre te toque y recuerdas las caricias y besos de otro que te hizo daño en contra de tu voluntad?-pregunto con tono serio Draco mientras mordía levemente la comisura derecha de su labio inferior, un tanto acongojado.

-¡No hagas eso pequeño, no te lastimes! Que suficiente tienes con los recuerdos, que aunque tardaran en borrarse, un día lo harán y entonces ya no sentirás mas dolor, así que no te dañes ¡No tienes porque sufrir mas de lo que ya lo haces, Draco!-dijo Remus mientras acariciaba el labio inferior del joven, para que así dejase de lastimarse.

-¡Moony se esta pasando de cariñoso! No tiene porque tocarlo tanto, me parece que esto de "consolar" a Draco tiene otras intenciones, pues para ayudar ha alguien no tienes porque tocarlo a cada rato especialmente con lo que ha pasado; aunque claro que el dragoncito tampoco se hace mucho del rogar ¡Si, hasta parece que le gustan las caricias de Remus! Y eso que se supone que le gusto ¡Todos son unos hipócritas convenencieros! Ya sabia que no podía fiarme de Malfoy, es igual que la estúpidas comadrejas traidoras-pensaba Émeraude con desagrado pero también con tristeza, pues de verdad había empezado a creer y pensar que Draco era muy diferente a como siempre se mostraba pero por lo que veía también se había equivocado al juzgarlo, lo cual /extrañamente/ le dolía mucho mas que cuando descubrió los planes de las comadrejas.

-¡No debería dolerme, pero lo hace! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele?-pensaba entristecido Émeraude, mientras se estiraba sobre la cama, haciéndose un ovillito en la misma, ya no interesado en seguir oyendo la conversación de Remus y Draco ¿De que le serviría? Pues a pesar de que estaba sabiendo cosas de sus padres, su padrino, así como de Moony tampoco era algo que fuese imprescindible que supiera por lo que prefirió ignorar a la parejita y no seguir viendo como se tocaban ¡Pues eso le causaba más dolor! Según consolándose, de todas formas continuaría escuchándolos pues solo sordo no lo haría.

-¿Ahora que le pasa al gato ese? Se miraba interesado en mi conversación con Draco y ahora es todo lo contrario, definitivamente a cada momento me voy convenciendo de que no es un gato común y corriente, sus reacciones son demasiado……. ¡Humanas, eso es! Humanas es la clave ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Seria posible que fuese…. Harry? ¡Podría ser! No hay duda que Émeraude posee magia, lo cual me hizo pensar que se trataba de un guardián, pero ahora que lo observo más detalladamente ese pelaje negro alborotado pero sobretodo esos increíbles ojos verdes esmeraldas, solo los he visto en Lily y en mi cachorro ¡Merlín santo, ¿Será de verdad, Harry? Y si así es ¿Por qué se ha convertido en gato? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué no vuelve a la normalidad? A menos que……..-pensaba Remus intrigado sin dejar de observar al gatito de reojo, estando a punto de estirar su mano para agarrarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Draco……

-Y bien, Remus ¿Cómo te ayudaron tus amigos?-pregunto Draco curioso, así como algo confundido puesto que comprendía la razón por la que el castaño se había perdido en sus pensamientos y por lo tanto decidió volver a obtener su atención.

-¿Me contarías, por favor?-pidió con suavidad Draco mientras lentamente acariciaba el torso del castaño, haciendo que volviera a prestarle atención. (Ya se dieron cuenta de que los Malfoy's son posesivos de la atención de Moony, no pueden vivir sin ella y sin él, tampoco)

-¡OH, por supuesto!-respondió Remus con rapidez y dejando por el momento de lado a Émeraude para continuar con su plan previo, pues quizás sus sospechas no estarían tan desencaminadas y si lograba enfadar al gatito "al seguir tocando a Draco" /pues a su parecer Émeraude, estaba desarrollando un alto grado de protección hacia su "amo"/ tal vez se mostrara como su cachorro, logrando así saber la verdad.

-Pues veras, como te decía: Li... ly, ella hacia lo que hago en estos momentos, es decir era mi confidente y por una cierta triangulación con el terapeuta /pues honestamente no me sentía con ánimos de desahogarme con un completo desconocido/ también era la que disponía las terapias dichas por el mismo. Así pues James y Sirius eran los encargados de tales terapias, por lo que en el comienzo de la terapia, James…. Bueno él…. Se encargaba de los…. ¡Cariños y besos! Mientras que Sirius…. Su parte era…. Mucho más…. ¡Atrevida! Ya que… él era el encargado de…… ¡Quitarme el miedo a la Intimidad! Si bien es cierto que no llegamos a tener relaciones sexuales con coito /Y que conste que esto no se lo puedes decir a tu padre, seria capaz de "revivir" a Sirius solo para "matarlo" por atreverse a tocarme a pesar de no haber pasado nada entre los dos/ sus toques no eran nadita inocentes, sino todo lo contrario y aunque al principio siempre había tensión, costándome el no reaccionar con terror ante aquellas caricias, poco a poco lo fuimos logrando, de tal manera que mi temor fue menguando aun cuando algunas veces es inevitable que malos recuerdos aparezcan en mi cabeza-dijo Remus un poco nervioso al principio pero conforme avanzaba su explicación iba perdiendo los nervios para finalizar con un tono mas calmado.

-¿Así que eso era lo que hacían? Y ¿Con eso lograste olvidarlo?-pregunto Draco extrañado, pues la verdad había pensado algo mas de lo que en realidad había sido.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¡Solo charlas, besos y caricias atrevidas! ¿Con eso lograste olvidarlo? ¿Cómo? O sea ¿Eso te ayudo? De verdad, no entiendo /exactamente/ como fue que lo hizo-dijo Draco extrañado.

-No es difícil de explicar, aunque te lo parezca; yo pensaba lo que tú ¡Que todo aquello era absurdo y con tal terapia /porque todo eso fue idea del terapeuta OK/ nunca superaría mis temores pero funciono! Pues la base de todo eso, era el acercamiento gradual con las personas especialmente con fines mas que amistosos, así pues fueron mis amigos los responsables de llevar aquella terapia; te preguntaras ¿Por qué ellos? Eso fue porque el terapeuta dijo que si podía avanzar con quienes me amaban con el tiempo, podría hacerlo con extraños; y no me refiero a sexo, sino a relacionarme de manera "casi normal" o al menos lo mas parecido a como había sido antes de que "eso" pasara pues mi sentido de comodidad y confianza habían sido dañados y debían de ser reparados, por lo que mis amigos hicieron aquella terapia, ya que antes de poder sentirme cómodo con extraños había que hacerlo con mis seres queridos, derivando así las platicas con Lily, los besos cariñosos con James y las caricias atrevidas con Sirius; es como dijo el terapeuta ¡El cariño de mis seres queridos serian mi fortaleza, logrando mi recuperación! Pues si el amor puede curarte mucho mejor que cualquier medicina aunque otras veces, puede dañarte en demasía; la mayoría del tiempo es la mejor cura posible-dijo Remus con calma.

-¡La mejor cura es el amor! Mmmm, entonces con cariño, se puede olvidar ¡Que interesante!-pensaba Draco en voz alta, mientras veía curioso a Remus- ¿Me lo muestras? Digo ¿Me lo demuestras? Es decir ¿Me ayudas ha olvidarme de las caricias de Zabini, de sus besos, de sus manos, tocándome?-cuestiono Draco sencillamente pues no sabia si lo que proponía seria algo aceptado por Remus, aun cuando el castaño fuese noble y de buenos sentimientos, no podía olvidar que el mismo era un Gryffindor y por lo tanto muy honesto y leal, por lo que siendo parejas de su padre Lucius era mas que obvio que el ojidorado no aceptaría algo como lo que insinuaba puesto que "no traicionaría a su padre"; mas si se lo pedía no era por ponerle en un predicamento, mas bien al contrario, ya que de verdad ansiaba borrar los recuerdos desagradables que Blaise le había dejado con un toque amoroso, tierno y que sabia, o al menos intuía, el castaño podía darle muy al contrario de sus "amigos" pues si algo de eso Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode hasta Goyle, lo llegaran a saber en vez de ayudarle, buscarían la manera de sacarle provecho según su conveniencia ya que siendo las serpientes que era, la oportunidad de poder "agarrarlo" no se podía desaprovechar y eso bien lo sabia; de ahí su intención hacia Remus pues quería olvidarse de todo aquello de una buena vez pero sobretodo para no sentirse "sucio" ante su amadísimo león ojiverde, pues temía que esa situación le dejase tal incomodidad que no pudiese encontrarse a gusto /si algún día, pasara/ al estar con su precioso niño ¡Y Merlín sabia cuanto lo amaba y deseaba estar con él! Por eso quería dejar de pensar /y sentir/ en lo que Blaise le hizo, quizás exageraba por mucho todo aquello, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo ya que su deseo mas profundo siempre había sido el entregar su pureza total y completamente limpia al ser que amaba y que Blaise había manchado con sus malas acciones.

-¡Es tan transparente, tan fácil de leer! Se nota que todo esto le incomoda y pedirme esa ayuda no ha de resultar sencillo; ni aun cuando yo mismo me encargué de llevar esta conversación hasta este punto; ahora la cuestión es ¿Hago lo que tenia pensado o lo dejo pasar? Después de todo tampoco quiero incomodarle mas de lo que ya esta-pensaba Remus con indecisión, mientras analizaba la situación y observaba al rubio y aun cuando en principio había logrado su propósito /al menos una parte –llevar a Draco ha aquella conversación- por otra parte el pequeño gato, no parecía estar "interesado" en todo aquello y eso lo estaba desconcertando, así como haciéndole dudar de sus anteriores conjeturas con respecto a Émeraude/ llevar a cabo el resto del "plan" no era nada sencillo, pues no estaba ya seguro de que el gatito fuese Harry, y por querer "probarlo" podría hacerle daño a Draco, lo cual nunca se lo perdonaría pero antes de que sus dudas le ganaran, la suave voz del rubio se dejo oír……

-¡Ayúdame, Remus; hazme olvidar a Blaise!-susurro con suavidad Draco, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al castaño para luego deslizar lentamente su mano derecha por el rostro del hombre, acariciándole.

-¡Ay, cachorro mío; pides demasiado! Pero ya que provoque todo esto, debo acabarlo-pensaba Remus con decisión pues tampoco quería ver sufrir a su "segundo" cachorro, por lo que sin decir agua va, acabo por acortar la breve distancia que les separaba al mismo tiempo que le besaba, lo envolvía en sus brazos, consiguiendo con aquella acción que un leve gemido saliese de la garganta del rubio y con el cual se fueron todas sus dudas pues para cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya tenia recostado al pequeño dragón sobre la cama e incluso recorría el cuerpo del joven con avidez aunque sin perder nunca la ternura siendo recompensado por los gemidos y suspiros que entrecortados lograban escapar de los labios del rubio.

-¡Eres encantador, Draco, realmente delicioso!-susurro extasiado Remus.

-¡Tienes una piel… tan suave… tan fina y sensitiva…. Es realmente exquisita, pequeño Draco!-susurraba Remus con fervor febril mientras iba poco a poco retirando las ropas que cubrían al juvenil cuerpo; exponiendo así la nívea y cremosa piel, la cual acariciaba de manera tierna pero cada vez mas atrevido, besando cada pedazo de piel descubierto, chupando en la base del blanco cuello donde el pulso palpitaba frenético, mientras sus manos acariciaban los rosados pezones hasta ponerlos duros.

Y al mismo tiempo en que Remus iba desnudando al rubio, este tampoco se quedaba sin hacer nada, pues sus manos traviesas se habían colado por entre la ropa del licántropo tocando así la piel del castaño, explorándola, percibiéndola, saboreándola, oliéndola llenándose con tantas sensaciones que eran imposibles de explicar, lo único que comprendía era que nunca antes había sentido tanto y tan placentero que no quería dejar de sentir todo eso.

-¡Es tan hermoso, tan sensible, tan apasionado y tan entregado! ¡Merlín, es tan parecido a Lucius, que es exquisito!-pensaba extasiado y complacido Remus sin dejar de acariciar al rubio, lo mismo que tampoco podía dejar de remoderar la única ocasión en que el otro rubio había sido suyo casi 19 años atrás y por esos recuerdos era que acariciaba y adoraba con tanto amor a Draco, pues en su mente y corazón sentía que era a Lucius a quien estaba amando.

Mientras que con Draco sucedía algo similar a lo que sentía Remus; pues el rubio imaginaba que era su león moreno quien le tocaba, quien le amaba y eso le hacia querer entregarse a su "amante" sin darse cuenta de que Harry no era quien le prodigaba tal placer.

-A fin de cuentas, Malfoy no es más que un cualquiera…. Bueno más bien lo es con quien le guste y se nota que Remus Lupin le gusta mucho. Que tonto fui al pensar que pareciera interesado verdaderamente en mí, pero por lo que oigo y veo a Malfoy no solo no le intereso, sino que puede con mucha facilidad cambiarme ¡Es igual a Ronald, un embustero!-pensaba Émeraude con decepción, viendo lo "fácil" que Draco se dejaba tocar por Remus /aunque este ultimo tampoco se hacía del rogar que digamos/ de tal manera que para esos momentos el rubio ya solo vestía su ropa interior mientras que el castaño había sido despojado de toda la ropa de arriba dejando sus torso al descubierto, que aunque marcado por varias cicatrices debido a sus transformaciones, no era nada feo, por el contrario era hermoso y bien marcado algo que al parecer le agradaba al dragón, pues no dejaba de acariciarlo exactamente igual a como Remus lo hacia con él.

-¡Es un embustero!-se decía decepcionado aun mas Émeraude, mientras que con un fluido pero sutil movimiento se incorporaba y sin que los amantes se percataran llego hasta el borde de la cama de la cual no tardo en saltar, cayendo con un ágil brinco sobre el piso, comenzando a caminar a la puerta, pues ni por todo el oro de Gringotts pensaba continuar en aquella habitación y ver como se la montaban aquellos dos, que al final de cuentas también eran unos traidores justo igual que las comadrejas demostraron ser.

-¡Y no me importa! Que se enrolle con quien le plazca, quizás así deje de fantasear conmigo porque es obvio que solo soy ¡Una fantasía! Ni siquiera me conoce, ni sabe mis gustos, ni nada de mí como para que piense que me ama; tan solo se deja llevar por lo que cree de mí justo como los Weasley´s. pero lo peor es que… por un momento ¡Creí en Malfoy! Creí ver algo mas pero todo fue una equivocación, pues si me quisiera aunque sea un poco, no se entregaría con tanta pasión y entrega a Remus como se nota que no se juzgar a las personas, de quienes pensé que eran mi familia y amigos solo son unos convenencieros ambiciosos, a quien pensé era mi rival escolar por unos instantes me hizo creer que me amaba y tal vez yo podría conocerlo e incluso ser amigos /como no lo fuimos antes/ y quien se supone era mi profesor, uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres y padrino, lo mismo que una de las personas que siempre se preocuparían por mí, al parecer esta enrollado con la serpiente de Malfoy padre y por lo visto también quiere con el hijo; por lo que ¿Quién me asegura que en verdad sea sincero? Ahora con lo que se, es obvio que muchos (as) no son como pensaba, ahora si que ya no se en quienes puedo confiar y en quienes no-pensaba amargado Émeraude, sin dejar de caminar silencioso hacia la puerta de la habitación, la cual no sabia como abriría pero eso ya lo vería en cuanto estuviese frente a la misma…….

Mientras tanto en el estudio……

-¡Idiota, tan estúpido! He querido arreglar la situación con mi lobito, decirle lo que hice hace 19 años y buscar su perdón; y no solo no he podido aclarar nada sino que he acabado con una confesión que nunca me habría imaginado ¡Merlín, Remus ha sufrido tanto! Por mí, por Greyback, por tantos años de soledad y sin embargo él continua amándome con la misma intensidad que desde la primera vez en que confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi persona y ahora que se supone ¿Qué haga? ¡Se bien lo que debo hacer: aclarar toda esta situación! Así que Lucius Malfoy deja de estarte condoliéndote y levanta el trasero y ve en busca de tu lobito para que le expliques todo, demuestras que toda serpiente puede tener algo de Gryffindor de vez en cuando-se decía Lucius mientras se levantaba, finalmente, abandonando el estudio para luego encaminarse hacia la habitación de su hijo pues estaba seguro de su lobo estaría tratando de ayudar a Draco a superar lo que Blaise le pudo hacer.

Y así, con calma se encamino al cuarto de su dragón, al cual no tardo en llegar y entonces…… al abrir la puerta se topo con una escena que no se habría imaginado nunca pues ahí en la cama, teniendo sexo se encontraban su amado lobo y su querido hijo ¿Cómo se atrevían esos dos ha engañarlo? ¿Acaso no sabían que su relación era mas que prohibida? ¡No, Lucius no lo sabían; nunca se los has dicho!

Le reclamaba su conciencia, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de ver la escena frente a los mismos, no sabiendo como reaccionar en un primer momento pero eso no fue algo de que preocuparse pues casi al instante su orgullo tomo control de sus actos y así…….

-¡Vaya, Malfoy padre; el que faltaba por llegar! ¿Qué estará pensando de esta escena? Por su cara es obvio que no le hace la mas mínima gracia, aunque también hay algo mas que lo esta incomodando ¿Será que no le agrada ver como su amante e hijo se lo están montando? ¡Es claro que no! Aunque parece que tampoco hará nada al respecto ¿Quién diría que aceptaría que le pongan los cuernos? Para ser un orgulloso Slytherin, es bastante dejado-pensaba con mofa Émeraude al ver entrar al rubio mayor en la habitación, decidiendo no prestarle mas atención al mismo y aprovechando que Lucius dejo la puerta entre abierta, saldría del cuarto en ese mismísimo instante pero apenas comenzó a dar el paso cuando……

-¡OH, Harry, mas, mas!-rogaba suavemente Draco a su amante mientras se frotaba contra el mismo.

Pero ese ruego hizo finalmente reaccionar a los presentes, de tal manera que……

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A QUERER ACOSTARTE CON TU PROPIO HIJO, REMUS?! ¡¿Y TÚ, DRACO ¿CÓMO TE REVUELCAS CON TU PROPIO PADRE?!-Exclamo/grito Lucius indignado, acercándose hasta la cama.

-¿Mi nombre, ha dicho mi nombre? Eso significa ¿Qué esta pensando que soy yo quien esta con él y no Remus?-se cuestionaba incrédulo, Émeraude, quedándose paralizado al escuchar a Draco, nombrarlo y sin saber si irse o quedarse.

Continuara......

Notas finales: Disculpen la tardanza.

Luzy Snape.


	9. De Relaciones Familiares o Que difícil

Un Gatito para Mí

Capitulo 9: De Relaciones Familiares (o Que difícil es la familia ¿Verdad, Lucius Malfoy?) parte III final y De Malvadas Comadrejas y sus planes frustrados Parte I

Les dejo con la lista de los fics que siguen en votación y en algunos de ellos con los votos que han llegado para los mismos. Aquí está la lista (y recuerden que será uno de Harry Potter, otro de crossover y de otra serie, escribiendo de tres en tres hasta terminarlos todos, OK) así mismo para que no tengan la presión de votar por solo uno, la votación será así, es decir, en un gatito solo aparecerán los fics de Harry Potter para que voten por los mismos mientras que en Bailamos aparecerán los de otras series y en Ángeles V, los crossover de tal manera que tan solo votaran por alguno de los ahí mencionados ¿De acuerdo? Espero que esto no les cause confusión:

HARRY POTTER

*CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ actualmente con 1 voto a favor

*ETERNAMENTE MDMD Tiene 1 Voto hasta ahora.

*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR Tiene 2 Votos, también.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron. Gracias.

*Murtilla *frokwears * nany *miharu_rkh *ros potter *gblogger *yukineko * Uchiha no anime *AnataYume *mila22 *Mesic

PD. Lean las notas finales, por favor.

************************************************************

-¡OH, Harry, mas, mas!-rogaba suavemente Draco a su amante mientras se frotaba contra el mismo.

Pero ese ruego hizo finalmente reaccionar a los presentes, de tal manera que……

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A QUERER ACOSTARTE CON TU PROPIO HIJO, REMUS?! ¡¿Y TÚ, DRACO ¿CÓMO TE REVUELCAS CON TU PROPIO PADRE?!-Exclamo/grito Lucius indignado, acercándose hasta la cama.

-¿Mi nombre, ha dicho mi nombre? Eso significa ¿Qué está pensando que soy yo quien está con él y no Remus?-se cuestionaba incrédulo, Émeraude, quedándose paralizado al escuchar a Draco, nombrarlo y sin saber si irse o quedarse.

Y antes los gritos de Lucius, tanto Remus como Draco se separaron y no precisamente por la vergüenza de haber sido hallados en tan comprometedora situación pues siendo honestos, ambos estaban disfrutando con aquello como para sentirse avergonzados o siquiera un poco apenados, por lo que más bien fueron los gritos así como lo dicho por el rubio /una vez que sus cerebros dejaron de estar abrumados por el placer y pudieron captar las palabras gritadas/ lo que les hizo separarse de una buena vez….

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿De qué estás hablando, Lucius? ¡Draco, no es mi hijo; ni yo soy su padre!-dijo confundido Remus, mientras se incorporaba de la cama, dejando a un semi vestido dragón /y algo excitado aun/ en la misma, a la vez que tomaba su túnica y la camisa del rubio para así los dos poder cubrirse, pues con todo y todo ninguno de ellos deseaba continuar dando el espectáculo, aparte del que ya habían dado.

-Y bien ¿Vas hablar o piensas quedarte callado, Lucius?-insistió Remus, serio; mientras se colocaba la túnica sin abrochar viendo intensamente a su pareja, quien luego de soltar aquello /y que no tenía ningún sentido o al menos así lo veían el castaño y el rubio menor/ había vuelto a guardar silencio y tan solo se limitaba a observar de uno a otro, es decir del ojidorado al ojiplata, viéndoles con reproche, nada más.

-¡Habla de una buena vez, Lucius!-exigió Remus, exasperado por el mutismo del otro hombre.

-¡Remus, tiene razón, padre! ¡Habla ya! No puedes gritar lo que has gritado y luego simplemente permanecer en silencio; además de que lo que has dicho es ¡Absurdo! ¿Remus, mi padre? ¡Es ridículo! En especial porque tengo una mamá y es Narcisa, el que tú y ella se hayan separado /ahora que el lord ya no es una amenaza y por lo mismo ya no tengan que continuar juntos y como pareja e incluso puedan estar con las personas a quienes siempre han querido, es otro rollo/ y vuelto con sus antiguos amores, no implica que Remus sea mi padre…… bueno…… ¡Lo es, técnicamente por ser tu pareja! Aunque más que padre es padrastro, la palabra correcta y aunque quiero mucho a Remus como para aceptarlo como tu amante y hasta verlo como padre y no simplemente padrastro ¡No es nada mío! Así que no tienes porque gritar como desquiciado tantas tonterías, padre-dijo Draco seriamente, mientras se echaba encima su camisa, aunque sin ponérsela, cubriéndose el torso así como la cadera hasta medio muslo, en un inesperado gesto de pudor, pues a pesar de casi haber hecho el amor con Remus, la reprochante e insistente mirada de su padre estaba consiguiendo ponerle realmente nervioso e incluso incomodo y por eso mismo es que opto por cubrirse de aquella mirada, aun cuando el daño ya estaba hecho y eso era algo que todos los presentes sabían pues la confianza será algo difícil de recuperar y más aun, de reparar.

-¡Lucius, habla de una buena vez!-dijo Remus exasperado por el silencio del rubio.

-¿Ahora qué hago? Diga lo que diga, se pondrá feo, no he debido decir lo que dije de esa manera (gritando) ahora por no controlar mis impulsos…… Remus va a resultar lastimado, así como Draco ¡Eso era lo último que quería hacer! Pero ahora eso ya no tiene solución y mejor será que aclare todo esto antes de que se me escape de las manos-pensaba Lucius serenándose, aun cuando dentro suyo todavía sentía celos y rencor hacia su hijo y pareja por lo que habían estado a punto de hacerle, pues ¿Cómo se atrevían a "casi" tener relaciones? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que uno era su pareja y el otro, su hijo? Pues al parecer eso era lo que menos les importaba y de no haberlos interrumpido ello pudieron haber "concluido", poniéndole los cuernos, además de cometer incesto, claro que no lo sabían pero aun así eso no era excusa para que hicieran lo que hicieron.

-Hace 19 años, recordaras que fuiste el dominante de nuestro encuentro-comenzó Lucius con algo de vergüenza, pues ventilar aquello no era algo cómodo y menos por sentirse tan expuesto.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Tú dijiste que querías mostrarme tu amor, entregándote, como yo lo hacía contigo en cada ocasión ¿Por qué ahora sales con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos tratando? A menos que…… ¡No, imposible! ¿No fuiste capaz o sí?-dijo incrédulo Remus, empezando a comprender la situación pero deseando que aquello no fuese verdad, pues de serlo, Lucius…… ¡Lo había engañado! Como nadie jamás lo había hecho nunca antes y estar comprendiéndolo era mucho peor que lo que Greyback le hizo.

-¡Si, lo fui, lobito! Yo bebí una poción fertilizadora poco antes de nuestro encuentro ¡Necesitaba un heredero a como diera lugar! Y con Narcisa, jamás lo tendría, pues descubrimos que éramos incompatibles tanto mágica como sexualmente para poder concebir; es decir, ella podría tener hijos con otra pareja que no fuese yo, mientras yo podría tenerlos con otro que no fuese ella; supongo que te puedes imaginar el resto: tome la poción y 9 meses después daba luz a…… Draco, Remus-dijo simplemente Lucius casi como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal.

-Entonces ¿De verdad, es mi hijo, no es así?-Lucius asintió, no tenia porque seguir ocultando nada, al menos no ahora- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, en aquel tiempo? A pesar de las tonterías ministeriales sobre la reproducción de los licanos ¡Yo quería un bebe, contigo! Quizás por eso, fue que resulte ser fértil y me embaracé de ti /aun cuando perdiese al cachorro por culpa de Fenrir/ te habría dado los hijos que quisieras de haberlo sabido, no habrías tenido que beber ninguna poción……. Mmm… a menos que…… ¡No pensaras dejarme ser parte de la vida de mi hijo! Exactamente cómo has hecho todos estos años, tal vez pensaste en abandonarme antes de que me percatara de tu estado; ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca fue tu intención buscarme luego de aquella luna llena, o sea que te vino como anillo al dedo que Greyback me secuestrara e incluso el que acabara desapareciendo debió serte de gran alivio, así no reclamaría paternidad, alguna, ni nada con respecto a Draco ¡Qué bien lo planeaste todo! Me pregunto si hasta lo de Fenrir ¿Lo sabías? Después de todo no te sorprendiste tanto cuando te lo he contado, lo único que no sabias era del bebe /pues ni yo lo sabia/ de haberlo sabido ¿Te hubieses quedado conmigo? ¿Te habrías embarazado? Creo que las respuestas son obvias ¡No, no te habrías quedado conmigo! Y puede que ¡Si, te embarazaras! Después de todo siendo yo el que llevara al bebe podría heredarle la licantropía y jamás permitirías que un hijo tuyo fuese considerado impuro ¿Verdad? Además has dicho que querías un heredero ¡No un hijo! Y si luego no has dicho nada debe significar que tu padre, Abraxas debió presionarte /como con la boda con Narcisa Black/ para que tuvieras un heredero y debió ofrecerte algo irresistible como para que llevaras a cabo tu plan ¡Qué suerte, para ti, que Draco fuese varón! ¿Qué habría pasado de haber sido niña? ¿Me habrías seguido usando? ¡Porque eso fue lo que hiciste: me usaste para tus propósitos! ¿Valió la pena? ¿Mereció lo dado por tu padre, para que me engañaras? ¡No lo creo así! ¡No tenias, ningún derecho, a privarme de mi cachorro! Ahora sabes lo que me paso, lo que sufrí, perdí a mi bebe y tantas cosas más ¡Y todo por ti, y no lo vales! ¡Eres egoísta, arrogante, solo te interesa el poder y el dinero; peor aun tan solo te importas a ti mismo! Tuve que soportar que Greyback me violara y con ello que mi bebe muriera pero ni con eso te traicione ¡Porque te amaba! Porque por tu amor me mantuve firme ¡Y no te lo merecías! Sufrí lo indecible y no lo merecías, al punto de tratar de quitarme la vida cuando supe de que "Narcisa Malfoy" tuvo a tu hijo /si no hubiese sido por mis amigos y el pequeño Harry, habría muerto/ y justo ahora me dices la verdad ¡Te desprecio Lucius, como no tienes idea! Tanto tiempo penando por ti ¡Y no debí hacerlo! Me negaste la oportunidad de ser padre, de amar a mi pequeño y todo por tu ambición, por tu necesidad de poder y todavía de ingenuo pensaba que al final de la guerra rectificaste y decidiste ser espía de Dumbledore porque comprendiste tus errores pero ahora me doy cuenta que si "cambiaste de bando" debió ser porque te percataste de que Voldemort no vencería y entonces lo perderías todo; obviamente no te lo podías permitir, después de todo lo que hiciste ¡Burlarte de mí, engañar a Narcisa /pues no creo que la incluyeras en tu plan diabólico/ ocultarle la verdad a Draco y hasta cambiar de bando! ¿Cómo ibas hacerlo? Tu dinero, tu prestigio, tu poder, tu orgullo, tu ego y demás tus son demasiado importantes para perderlos y yo de estúpido he creído que me amas y con la guerra concluida "por ese amor" deseaste volver a mí ¡Idiota que soy! Pues tu amor es más falso que una manticora vegetariana, seguramente tienes planes otra vez, y puede que hasta quieras un hijo, conmigo /como antes pensé/ pues a pesar de mi licantropía ¡Soy héroe de guerra, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, condecorado con la Orden de Merlín, primer grado y tutor Parentis de Harry Potter! Un hijo conmigo, te daría muchísimos beneficios pero lamentablemente Greyback me maldijo y jamás volveré a tener un bebe y como de verdad dudo que me ames, pediré a los elfos que muden mis cosas a una habitación de invitados, pues nunca más compartiré mi lecho con alguien como tú, por mí búscate otro amante /que en todos estos años no te han faltado, así que puedes, reemplazarme con facilidad/ y si no me marcho es porque deseo conocer a MI HIJO Draco, ahora que se la verdad; pero de ti ¡No quiero saber nada mas, no te mereces mi amor! Cuánta razón tenían Sirius y James al decir que no era más que un juguete para ti, y que en cuanto obtuvieras lo que querías de mí, me dejarías ¡Y así fue! Realmente ¡Te desprecio, Lucius Malfoy!-dijo Remus resentido y con verdadero rencor en su voz, mientras estampaba una fuertísima cachetada en la mejilla derecha del rubio mayor para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación enojado, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

-Sabia que no se lo iba a tomar nada bien y lo malo de esto, es que me conoce tan bien ¡Que ha sabido mis motivos para hacer todo esto! Y lo peor es que en realidad las cosas no me salieron como las planee, pues Abraxas no me dio el control de las empresas familiares, ni de la herencia hasta que se murió /y para ello, hubieron de pasar 8 años más, desde el nacimiento de Draco/ y luego enveneno la mente de mi dragoncito con sus retrogradas ideas sobre los sangres puras, mestizos, sangres sucias e impuros (como los licántropos y vampiros) perdí por tantos años a mi lobito /aunque esto último fuese egoísmo por mi parte/ y ahora de nuevo lo estoy perdiendo, pero esta vez por no saber ser sincero-pensó Lucius entristecido, mientras se sobaba su adolorida mejilla, viendo marcharse al castaño y sabiendo que este cumpliría lo dicho por lo que tomo la decisión de arreglar todo aquello de alguna forma, pero antes de poder hacer algo……

-¡Mi padre! ¿De verdad, Remus es mi padre?-pregunto Draco incrédulo, desde la cama y extrañamente con un marcado rubor en las pálidas mejillas, mientras veía asentir a Lucius- ¡Merlín, que vergüenza y qué pena! Pensar que he estado a punto de mantener relaciones sexuales con mi padre ¡Eso habría sido sumamente incestuoso, qué barbaridad! Y no puedo poner por excusa mi desconocimiento de tal situación, puesto que nada justifica lo que ha estado a punto de pasar ya que bien se que él es la pareja de mi padre y aun cuando Remus resultara mi padre, tener relaciones habría resultado ser…. Mmm ¡Malo! No en si la experiencia, pero el simple hecho de que él tiene un compromiso con papá Lucius y yo ¡Estoy enamorado de Harry! Nos habríamos convertido en infieles desde cualquier forma que se vea y por mucho dolor que Blaise me haya hecho, tampoco es tanto como para perder el control de mi cuerpo y pensado que era mi querido león, dejándome llevar por las caricias de otro que no fuera Harry ¡Merlín, sí que me he pasado! Yo quería olvidarme de Zabini ¡Y lo hice tan bien, que metí en una situación incomodísima a mis padres, pero que bruto soy!-pensaba Draco incomodo y cada vez mas avergonzado, mientras la magnitud de todas aquellas revelaciones le iban cayendo encima y con ello comprendía lo mal de su comportamiento y ahora ni cara tenia para ver a su padre, Lucius.

-¿No vas a reclamar nada, Draco?-cuestiono Lucius seriamente y con un poco de extrañeza ante el mutismo de su hijo.

-¿Tengo derecho hacerlo? ¡No lo creo! Después de todo, tus motivos habrás tenido para actuar como lo hiciste, y más si el abuelo Abraxas estaba involucrado especialmente tras crecer con sus ideas, comprendo que mantuvieras en secreto mi origen ¡Él no te lo habría perdonado, nunca jamás! Pues el hecho de que sea un mestizo no se lo habría tomado bien y puede que incluso se deshiciera de mí, te hubiese divorciado de ma.. Narcisa /al saber que no tendrían descendencia/ casado con otra tipa / que si te los diera/ y como punto final, se hubiese encargado de eliminar a papá Remus, pues su solo presencia seria un obstáculo para sus planes de grandeza; así que en realidad entiendo todo esto, aunque descubrirlo así de golpe ¡No has sido la mejor manera de saberlo, aunque lo hecho, hecho esta! Y de lo que he llegado a conocer a Remus, no te va a perdonar con facilidad, por lo que vas a tener que realizar enormes meritos para que lo haga, papá Lucius-dijo Draco con calma.

-¡Vaya, que reacciones tan diferentes! Aun cuando ambos son muy parecidos; pues tú y Remus son extremadamente cariñosos, así como dulces, ambos tienen su carácter puesto que si los buscan los encuentran /aunque claro en estos momentos Rem, todavía sufre la "influencia" del lobo, pues tan solo va el primer día de luna llena y por lo mismo " sus instintos" están a flor de piel/ por eso mismo tenerte no fue del todo un plan deliberado aun cuando físicamente te pareces a mí, en tu interior eres mas como mi lobito y al verte crecer me di cuenta de ello, por eso te he querido con locura porque tenerte ha sido como tenerlo a él, todos estos años, aun cuando ahora el que me perdone va a resultar difícil pero lo voy a intentar; ya conseguí una vez su amor y su perdón ¡Por lo que se que lo puedo volver a conseguir! Solo tengo que darle tiempo a que asimile todo esto ¿No estás de acuerdo, hijo?-Draco asintió, simplemente- y aunque resulte complicado ¡No me daré por vencido! Pues no quiero perderlo como lo hice tiempo atrás; además somos una familia y aunque no siempre es fácil o sencillo serlo, es mas resulta hasta complicado serlo ¡No dejare que Remus se deshaga de nosotros! Es mi pareja /y un día de estos será mi esposo, solo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos para ello/ y tú papá, así que por eso ¡Debe de permanecer con nosotros!-dijo Lucius decidido.

-En ese caso, lo mejor será que vayas viendo lo que harás para que te perdone, pues no creo que lo haga fácilmente-dijo Draco a su vez, con tranquilidad.

-¡Lo sé! Y sin importar el tiempo que me tome lograre su perdón, pues no lo volveré a perder ya he estado mucho sin él; ahora que le tengo ¡No lo dejare ir! Y mejor es que te vistas pues tu aspecto no es el apropiado para un Malfoy, Dragón-dijo serio Lucius.

-¡Está bien, como digas, pá!-respondió Draco como si nada y con un tono de voz que casi sonaba inocente pero que obviamente no engañaría a nadie y menos a Lucius que se conocía todos esos trucos, mejor que nadie y sabia bien que su hijo se "reía" de él, al llamarle pá.

-¿Cómo me has dicho, Draco?-cuestiono Lucius sin perder la seriedad, ni n momento.

-¡Pá! Pues eso eres ¿No? Después de todo, fuiste el que me dio a luz, así que eres mi pá, mientras que Remus es mi padre ¿Acaso me equivoco, pá?-cuestiono Draco con un tonito tan fingidamente inocente, que la mofa era más que evidente, aunque no con mala intención, tan solo como una burla sana, es decir a costa de Lucius, pero sin realmente querer lastimarle, solo reírse a sus costillas.

-¡No tienes remedio, Draco; y ahora vístete, pues no puedes andar con esas fachas por la mansión!-dijo/ordeno Lucius como si nada, mientras abandonaba la habitación del rubio para darle privacidad y pudiera así arreglarse.

-¡Uy, que poco aguante! Aunque lo admito es divertido decirle pá y ver como se saca de onda ¿No lo crees así…… Émeraude?-cuestiono Draco mientras se incorporaba de la cama, tratando de localizar a su gatito, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el minino no se encontraba en el cuarto.

-¿Dónde estás, Émeraude?-volvió a preguntar el rubio, consternado por la desaparición de su mascotita comenzando a buscarla por cada rincón de su habitación sin éxito alguno, pues era más que obvio que el minino no se encontraba por ahí.

Lo cual era cierto, ya que Émeraude había aprovechado la tempestuosa salida de Remus, para también salir del cuarto lo que /por obvias razones/ no fue notado por nadie de los allí presentes, de tal manera que encontramos a cierto gatito en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy……

-¡Remus es el padre de Draco, Remus es el padre de Malfoy! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Lucius Malfoy para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo y peor aun mantenerlo por todos estos años, oculto? Realmente Lucius Malfoy es alguien de cuidado, pues no cualquiera hubiese hecho lo que él y salido airoso; de verdad tiene una mente privilegiada para realizar planes malvados y que resulten; Mmm, tal vez eso de querer marcharme de aquí, sea un poco apresurado ya que si me quedo, puedo bien observar a Malfoy (Lucius) y aprender algunas cosas que me hagan desarrollar mi lado slytherin de tal manera que cuando enfrente a las comadrejas, pueda hacerlo sin ninguna clase de remordimiento-pensaba Émeraude decidido mientras se estiraba lánguidamente cuan largo era para poder tomar el solo, a la vez que disfrutaba del frescor del césped sobre el que se hallaba tendido.

Y mientras aquellas peculiares situaciones ocurrían en la mansión Malfoy, en la coma……… ¡Perdón! Madriguera…… todo era un despapaye desde que Ron había dado "la alarma" de la desaparición de Harry, pues desde ese momento todo había sido un ir y venir de pelirrojos tratando de encontrar alguna pista que les permitiera localizar al perdido ojiverde, especialmente tres pelirrojos estaban "preocupadísimos" (Claro, como se les están desbaratando los planes, hasta yo estaría preocupada sobre todo si mi minita de oro, prestigio y demás cosas desapareciera así como así ¿No les parece? Por dicha desaparición, la cual no les convenía y por lo tanto debían encontrar a Harry, lo antes posible para así poder llevar a cabo sus planes de una buena vez por todas.

-¿Has sabido algo, Arthur?-cuestiono con "preocupado" tono Molly, al ver llegar a su marido, el cual lucia verdaderamente angustiado y preocupado por la suerte de Harry, algo que lograba molestar a la pelirroja matriarca pues no podía entender del todo, dicha preocupación, después de todo, Harry no era un Weasley / a pesar de haber tenido que proclamarlo así en varias ocasiones para poder acceder al chico, y así tenerlo bajo control e indirectamente disposición a su fortuna y prestigio/ lo cual significaba que no era un hijo y por lo tanto Arthur y el resto de sus hijos no deberían de estar tan preocupados, pero lo estaban; siendo obvio que para todos ellos el ojiverde era de verdad importante, algo que no entendía, después de todo era tan patético como Ronald y Ginebra decían y tan fácilmente manipulable que su ingenuidad era de verdad enervante por no decir que desesperante también.

-¡No, Molly! En el ministerio no hay registro de aparición alguna, ni siquiera de alguna fluctuación de magia por los alrededores y considerando el hecho de que Harry es mayor de edad, es más difícil de seguirle la pista a su magia sin tener que hacer un revuelo, al respecto que ponga en aviso a toda la comunidad mágica-dijo Arthur cansado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada por Harry, así como terriblemente preocupado por lo que pudiese depararle al moreno, y rezando interiormente porque donde sea que estuviese, estuviese a salvo y seguro, lejos de manos que pudiesen causarle daño, alguno.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Arthur querido?-volvió a insistir Molly, ansiosa.

-¡Por ahora, no! Pero tanto Kingsley como Percy, están al tanto y si ven u oyen algo sospechoso en el ministerio ¡Nos avisaran de inmediato! Yo no podía quedarme por ahí, puesto que mi horario de trabajo es distinto al de ellos y podría levantar sospechas, lo cual no es bueno teniendo en cuenta que aún quedan algunos mortifagos sueltos, por lo que si alguno descubriera que Harry no está aquí /donde está seguro, gracias a las protecciones del fallecido Dumbledore y las del ministerio/ la cacería por su cabeza, sería terrible e inocentes /aparte del chico/ podrían salir lastimados, Molly-dijo serio Arthur.

-¡OH, lo entiendo! Pero espero que pronto sepamos algo de Harry, esta incertidumbre es horrible ¿Verdad?-dijo la pelirroja con "angustia".

-¡Así es! Tan solo espero que Harry este a salvo, en donde se encuentre, si algo le sucede al muchacho ¡No podría perdonármelo! Después de todo, somos los responsables de su seguridad y bienestar, especialmente cuando todavía hay algunos mortifagos sueltos por allí-dijo Arthur preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes, querido; Harry es muy poderoso y sabrá cuidarse muy bien, aun cuando este solo, así que despreocúpate, ya verás que muy pronto estará con nosotros otra vez y todo esto no será más que un mal sueño!-dijo Molly comprensiva, aun cuando por dentro estaba trinando de rabia por la preocupación de su marido y la cual seguía sin comprender en lo absoluto.

-¡Eso espero, Molly, eso espero!-dijo Arthur con pesadumbre, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, de manera cansada.

-¡Maldito Potter! ¿Quién se cree que es, para tener a mi familia de esta forma? ¡Él no es nadie, como para que mi marido e hijos /excepto Ronald y Ginebra, quienes parecen ser los únicos sensatos, pues los demás parecen "embobados" por Potter/ se preocupen por su bienestar!-pensaba molesta Molly, aunque por fuera continuase con su fingida cara de preocupación, pues por el momento no le convenía que se enteraran de lo que en verdad pensaba y sentía por Harry, al menos no hasta que sus planes y los de sus hijos se hubiesen llevado a cabo, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que fingir y seguir fingiendo ¡Que remedio!

-Mamá ¿Todavía no se sabe nada de Harry?-cuestiono Ron con "preocupación" mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres en esos momentos.

-¡No, Ron, aun no se sabe nada, hijo!-respondió Arthur al verlo.

-¿No hay manera de saber en donde esta? ¿Cómo podremos encontrarlo?-cuestiono Ron preocupado.

-¡Eso todavía no lo sabemos! Pero con la ayuda de tus hermanos y nuestros amigos, ya verás que pronto sabremos de Harry, Ron; y ahora si no les molesta ¡Iré a tomar un baño y cambiarme de túnica, ya que dentro de algunas horas empezare mi turno!-dijo Arthur con calma, y mostrando confianza para no continuar preocupando a su hijo menor, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¡Por supuesto, Arthur; anda ve! Yo prepare el desayuno por mientras; pues de seguro no han de tardar el resto de nuestros hijos y seguramente tendrán hambre con toda esta búsqueda-dijo Molly calmada, mientras se levantaba detrás de su esposo para poder hacer el desayuno.

-¡Bien, bajo en unos minutos, querida!-respondió Arthur mientras subía hacia su habitación y así tomar su baño, pues de verdad que necesitaba relajarse al menos un poco y un baño le haría muchísimo bien en esos momentos de tanta tensión.

Y una vez que el señor Weasley subió, en la cocina......

-¡Demonios sangrantes, pensé que para ahora ya se sabría algo de Potter; pero por lo visto ha resultado más escurridizo de lo esperado! Pero en cuanto lo encontremos, me conocerá, no voy a permitirle que se siga comportando de esta manera es completamente irresponsable y con sus fugas estúpidas solo consigue hacernos perder el tiempo, de seguro se ha de estar riendo de nosotros; pero eso sí, me las pagara de una buena vez en cuanto lo encontremos-dijo molesto Ron, dejando de fingir preocupación para dar paso a su verdadera cara, o sea una de profundo odio, rencor y envidia hacia su "mejor amigo".

-¡Cálmate, Ronald; no dejes ver que esta situación te está molestando o de lo contrario pueden echarse a perder nuestros planes! ¿Qué tal que alguno de tus hermanos o padre, te oigan hablar así de Potter? ¡Podrían todos nuestros planes venirse abajo y sabes que no nos conviene; así que compórtate y sigue fingiendo que eres el perfecto mejor amigo de Harry Potter! Y una vez que lo encontremos, podrás hacer con él lo que desees-dijo Molly con maldad.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta de que por una ventana entreabierta un par de personas les estaban escuchando, sumamente impresionados…….

-¿Planes, que planes? Y ¿De qué se supone que están hablando mamá y Ron? ¿Qué quieren hacerle a Harry?-dijo muy bajito uno de los oyentes, volviéndose hacia su acompañante.

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea! Pero quizás lo más conveniente es que sigamos escuchando y haber que averiguamos ¿No te parece?-sugirió, también, en voz bajita el segundo de los oyentes y así……

Continuara……

Notas finales: Espero les guste este capítulo y como se darán cuenta con el final del capítulo, no revelo quienes están escuchando la conversación, por lo que les tengo una pregunta ¿Quiénes creen que sean? Es decir, si han seguido la trama me he basado en mucho de lo que sucedió en el último libro de Harry Potter (Reliquias de la Muerte) con algunos cambios, entre ellos cero epilogo, Snape y Remus no están muertos, Teddy no existe (aun) y otros detallitos, por lo que partiendo de ahí, si quieren que sean los gemelos por ejemplo ¿Quieren que ambos estén vivos o solo Fred como ocurre en el libro? Bueno veamos si le atinan y en cuanto a que los gemelos (ambos) estén o no con vida, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, donde veremos más de los planes de las comadrejas y como no les salen nada bien.

Luzy Snape.


	10. De Malvadas Comadrejas y sus planes frus

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capítulo 10: De Malvadas Comadrejas y sus planes frustrados Parte II y De Padre e hijos parte I.

************************************************************

Les dejo con la lista de los fics que siguen en votación y en algunos de ellos con los votos que han llegado para los mismos. Aquí está la lista (y recuerden que será uno de Harry Potter, otro de crossover y de otra serie, escribiendo de tres en tres hasta terminarlos todos, OK) así mismo para que no tengan la presión de votar por solo uno, la votación será así, es decir, en un gatito solo aparecerán los fics de Harry Potter para que voten por los mismos mientras que en Bailamos aparecerán los de otras series y en Ángeles V, los crossover de tal manera que tan solo votaran por alguno de los ahí mencionados ¿De acuerdo? Espero que esto no les cause confusión, así mismo les informo que este es el ultimo mes para votar por sus fics, pues en la siguiente actualización (Mes de Mayo) daré a conocer como quedaran las actualizaciones una ves terminados estos tres fics, así que ya saben ¡A VOTAR!:

HARRY POTTER

*CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ actualmente con 1 voto a favor

*ETERNAMENTE MDMD Tiene 1 Voto hasta ahora.

*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR Tiene 2 Votos, también.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron. Gracias.

*Mesic *gblogger *frokwears *mila22 *Murtilla *AnataYume *meirich *ros potter *la rosa *Yami_Jake

************************************************************

Y sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta de que por una ventana entreabierta un par de personas les estaban escuchando, sumamente impresionados.......

-¿Planes, que planes? Y ¿De qué se supone que están hablando mamá y Ron? ¿Qué quieren hacerle a Harry?-dijo muy bajito uno de los oyentes, volviéndose hacia su acompañante.

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea! Pero quizás lo más conveniente es que sigamos escuchando y haber que averiguamos ¿No te parece?-sugirió, también, en voz bajita el segundo de los oyentes.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí, tan en secretito?-se escucho una picara voz, curiosamente en tono bajo como si se secreteara con los ahí presentes.

-¿Acaso quieren ponerse "románticos"?-dijo sugerente una segunda voz, e igual que la primera también tenía un ligero tono de picardía que no pasaba desapercibido.

-¡Guarden silencio los dos y déjense de tonterías!-exclamo una de las primeras voces, imponiendo silencio con un gesto de su mano a los recién llegados.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasa?-cuestionaron extrañados los recién llegados, mas antes de que pudiesen reclamar nada la severa mirada del segundo hombre, les hizo guardar silencio.

-Una vez que encontremos a Potter, hay que ver la manera de hacerlo tomar la poción de deseo para que se acueste con Ginebra, lo antes posible y que así se embarace; pudiendo finalmente librarnos de él, en cuanto podamos. Pues ya no puedo soportarlo más ¡Es tan estúpido y mojigato que desespera! Además ya me urge poner las manos en su dinero, este año será la graduación y no quiero asistir a la ceremonia vistiendo túnicas viejas, mamá-dijo Ron exasperado.

-¡Calma, Ronald! En cuanto encontremos a Potter, te encargaras de administrarle la poción del deseo para que se acueste con Ginebra, mientras yo le doy a tu hermana la poción de fertilidad para que se quede embarazada, así como al mismo tiempo le administramos la tercera poción (Necesito un nombre para esta poción, así que ¡AYUDA!) para que su magia empiece a debilitarse y entonces podremos deshacernos definitivamente de ese mocoso: pero por ahora tenemos que tener paciencia pues si nos precipitamos podríamos perder lo que hemos ganado y eso no nos lo podemos permitir, ya que con el embarazo de Ginny así como la posterior muerte de Potter, depende nuestro futuro y será esplendoroso pues tendremos a nuestra disposición todo lo que le pertenece al chico que vivió y mucho mas-dijo ambiciosa Molly, mientras le sonreía con malicia a Ron.

-¡Lo sé, mamá! Aunque antes de que Potter muera, lo haré mío y no sabes cómo lo voy a gozar, jajá jajá-reía Ron con maldad y tal cara de pervertido que los que oían y observaban estaban que no se lo creían, pues lo que estaban descubriendo era realmente terrible y sus expresiones de asombro así lo demostraban.

-¡Yo que tú quitaba esa cara de sádico pervertido, Ronald; no vaya a ser que papá o el resto de nuestros hermanos te vean y piensen que estás loco! Obvio que lo estas ¿verdad? Pero tampoco podemos permitir que por tus perversiones nuestros planes se vengan abajo ¡Ah, buenos días, mamá!-saludo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Molly, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con sorna a su hermano.

-¡Cállate Ginebra; que no tengo cara de pervertido! Además si a esas vamos, tú eres peor que yo, puesto que te la vives añorando las caricias de Harry, suspirando como una boba, una y otra vez; ¡No tienes nada de dignidad! Y solo porque él no te hace caso, terminaste acostándote con Deán Thomas ¡Y no vale que digas que era tu novio! Bien sabes que eso es tan solo una excusa para irte de coscolina, por lo que no me vengas con tonterías pues se muchas cosas de ti y si se me fuera la lengua y se lo dijera a Potter ¡Estate por segura de que ahora sí, no te haría ningún caso! Así que no me busques o me encuentras y si nos tenemos que aguantar es solo porque nos conviene a nuestros planes, pero eso no significa que me agrades; seremos hermanos /para mi desgracia/ pero la verdad es que eres una cuzca perdida que no solo se acostó a la primera de cambios con Thomas sino que también lo hiciste con Goldstein y Mc Millan, en varias ocasiones, obligándome a hechizarlos para tapar tus idioteces, puesto que no podemos permitir que Potter se entere de que no eres virgen, ya que no nos ayudaría en nada para conseguir nuestros objetivos ¡Así que no me sermonees, pues perderías "hermanita"!-dijo con veneno Ron mientras veía con desprecio a Ginny, la cual obviamente no se iba a quedar callada.

-¡Como te atreves, eres un ......!-comenzó Ginny molesta pero antes de poder acabar fue silenciada por Molly.

-¡Basta, ustedes dos y compórtense! Así que deja en paz a tu hermana, Ronald y mejor ayúdenme a preparar el desayuno o de lo contrario no estará listo-dijo la matrona pelirroja con firmeza, a la vez que sacaba lo que necesitaban para el desayuno, no quedándoles más remedio a los pelirrojos que obedecerla.

Por otro lado, en silencio y antes de que alguna de las comadrejas reparasen en sus presencias, los cuatros "espías" se fueron alejando hasta llegar a una colina no muy lejana de la casa, pero si lo suficiente como para que no los vieran, ni escucharon aquellos traidores y una vez ahí......

-¿Te encuentras bien, Charlie? ¡Luces muy pálido!-dijo una de la voces, preocupado por uno de ellos.

-¡Estoy bi..!-comenzó Charlie (va uno de los espías, jajajá) mas antes de poder terminar, una repentina sensación de asco le invadió provocando así que un repugnante vomito escapara de su boca, haciendo retroceder a los presentes.

-¡No, definitivamente no estás bien, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos debajo de aquel árbol, quizás con lo fresco de la sombra te sientas mucho mejor!-dijo con calma otra de las voces.

-¡Tu hermano tiene razón, Charles, vamos!-dijo con rotundez otro de los presentes.

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames, Charles, Severus; sino Charlie y la verdad me siento bien! Creo que lo de hace poco ha sido una reacción de repugnancia por lo que hemos descubierto de "ellos"-dijo Charlie con apatía, evitando a propósito nombrar a los otros tres pelirrojos, pero que todos sabían a quienes se referían.

-¡Bien, como digas, Charlie!-dijo serio Severus (la segunda voz ¿A que no se lo esperaban, verdad?)

-¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer con "ellos"? ¡Nunca pensé que fueran tan ambiciosos y tan malvados! Y ahora que lo sé, la verdad es que hasta agradezco que Harry haya desaparecido-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Lo sé, son realmente malvados! ¿Cómo pueden hablar de esa manera de Harry? ¡Es un misterio! Y lo peor de todo es que no se lo merece, George-dijo otro mas (Ya imaginaran quienes, para este momento ¿Cierto?)

-¡No se qué vamos hacer, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya; Harry ya ha pasado por mucho como para que encima le quieran hacer algo como eso! Por lo que lo mejor será mantenernos al pendiente y de ser posible debemos encontrar Harry antes que alguno de ellos lo haga-dijo Charlie con decisión.

-¡Me parece bien! Y por cierto ¿Sabe de qué pociones hablaban, profesor Snape?-George tranquilo a Severus (la tercera voz, sorpresa ¡Esta vivo!)

-¡Tengo una idea de cuales son! Pero si realmente lo son /y lo siento por ustedes, chicos pues son su familia/ ¡De verdad que quieren deshacerse de Potter, además de ser sumamente peligrosas y de cierta índole oscura!-dijo Severus con tal seriedad /mucho más de lo habitual/ que a ninguno de los pelirrojos les gusto nadita lo que estaban oyendo.

-¿Tan peligrosas son?-cuestiono Fred preocupado (Así es la cuarta voz, taran; y ya están todos ¿Cierto?) pues de verdad que no le estaba gustando lo que oía.

-¡Si son las que estoy pensado, SI LO SON! Hay diversas pociones de deseo, así como de fertilidad /generalmente estas últimas solo se suministran cuando la pareja es del mismo sexo o en caso donde haya algún trastorno medico -físico o de otra índole- que baje la reproductividad fértil de una pareja/ y por ello su eficacia es de acuerdo al tipo de poción; y de la tercera mejor ni les hablo, pues si se trata de la que en verdad creo ¡Potter esta frito y eso es lo de menos por lo que tiene que preocuparse!-dijo Severus pensativo.

-¿Y hay forma de contrarrestarlas? ¿Hay algún antídoto?-pregunto anonadado Charlie.

-¡Dos de tres, tienen antídoto, como casi todas las pociones de ese tipo! Pero la tercera /la más peligrosa de ellas/ necesitaría forzosamente una muestra para analizarla pues solo así estaría seguro de cual es y por lo tanto fabricar su antídoto, aunque si es la que pienso, quizás no tenga antídoto alguno-dijo Severus tranquilamente, pues no le convenía alterarse ya suficientemente lo estaban los pelirrojos como para que también perdiese los nervios.

-¡Entonces realmente buscan hacerle daño a Harry! Pues si lo que dices es cierto /que no tengo duda de ello/ en verdad que son malvados y por lo tanto no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya /por muy familia que sean, nuestra/ y por eso ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Harry, antes que ellos y evitar así que caiga en sus manos!-dijo Charlie con decisión.

-¡Muy bien! Creo que en eso, todos estamos de acuerdo, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo? Y por ¿Dónde empezamos?-dijo Fred con calma y seriedad, para el asombro de Severus.

-¡Lo primero será conseguir un poco de esas pociones para que el profesor Snape las pueda analizar y crear un antídoto! Después hay que encontrar a Harry para ponerlo a salvo, lo siguiente seria averiguar en ¿Quiénes podemos confiar? Pues así como estos tres ha resultado ser unos malvados, bien podría haber más alrededor de nuestro amigo ¿No les parece?-dijo George tan serio como su hermano.

-¡Bien, entonces comenzaremos por ahí!-dijo Charlie con calma, mientras junto con los gemelos y Severus /este último no del todo convencido, pues salvar a Potter venía siendo ya una costumbre pues así era desde que entro en Hogwarts ¿En verdad creía que ese año será diferente? ¡Por supuesto que no! Así que no le quedaba de otra que ayudar al moreno y a su pareja, pues si no lo hacía por las buenas de todas maneras, terminaría haciéndolo por las malas/ fueron trazando sus propios planes para evitar que aquellas comadrejas tuviesen suerte en sus propósitos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy, y luego de tomar un buen baño relajante, tras darse cuenta de la desaparición de Émeraude, Draco lucia de nueva cuenta vestido con un cómodo conjunto, es decir un elegante pantalón de algodón de color crema, así como una fina camisa de seda azul claro y por encima un delgado suéter azul marino pues con todo y ser verano, la mansión era algo fresca interiormente, así que más valía no enfermarse pues no sería agradable.

-¡Mimy, ven!-dijo Draco al aire mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello y al terminar de decir aquellas palabras un pop se dejo escuchar.

-¿Mando llamar, señorito Draco?-cuestiono una elfina domestica, mientras hacia una ligera reverencia al rubio.

-¡Si, Mimy! Sabes ¿Dónde se alojo, Remus?-pregunto Draco, sin dejar de peinarse en ningún momento.

-¡El amo nuevo, se ha alojado en la habitación azul, señorito!-respondió la elfina como si nada.

-¡Bien, puedes marcharte, Mimy!-dijo Draco, despidiendo a la elfina con un gesto de su mano.

-¡Como diga, señorito Draco!-dijo la elfina respetuosa, desapareciendo con un sonoro pop.

-¡Muy bien, antes de buscar a Émeraude; debo hablar con Remus! Hay muchas cosas que aclarar entre los dos-pensaba Draco decidido, terminando de arreglarse, luego de lo cual salió de la habitación.

Y al cabo de unos minutos llego ante la puerta de la habitación de Remus, y con algo de inseguridad, llamo a la misma....

-¡He dicho que no quiero hablar contigo, Lucius!-exclamo molesto Remus mientras abría de golpe la puerta para encarar al insistente rubio, solo que no era quien creía.

-¿Draco?-cuestiono Remus extrañado al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad, volteando a uno y otro lado del pasillo, asegurándose de que el rubio mayor no se encontraba por ahí, sino solo el joven dragón.

-¡Mmm....... Si soy yo.... Este Remus....!-comenzó Draco un poco nervioso, así como extrañado por el comportamiento del castaño, quien siempre era muy tranquilo y sosegado pero por lo que veía con todo lo acontecido hasta él había perdido la compostura, algo que no era de extrañar.

-¡Lamento mi comportamiento, Draco! Pero es que Lucius me tiene harto, con tanto insistir que no me cambiara de habitación que por un momento he pensado que se trataba de él; pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quieres algo?-pregunto Remus más calmado, mientras veía al joven asentir.

-¡Así es! ¿Podríamos hablar, por favor?-dijo Draco con nerviosa calma, viendo como el castaño ponía una expresión aun más seria que antes.

-¡Por supuesto, adelante!-dijo Remus seriamente, mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso al rubio, quien no tardo en entrar a la habitación y una vez dentro....

-¡Toma asiento, Draco!-dijo Remus amablemente, señalando un cómodo sillón, cerca del gran ventanal, a la vez que él mismo tomaba asiento sobre el borde de la cama, quedando a un lado pero aun así podía ver perfectamente al rubio, dándose cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba, a pesar de esforzarse bastante porque no se le notara.

-¡Gracias!-susurro apenas audible, el rubio mientras se sentaba donde el castaño le había dicho, anteriormente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Draco?-cuestiono Remus tranquilo, aunque intuía de que era de lo que el joven deseaba charlar.

-¡No se.... Por dónde empezar... tal vez..... Debería de por..... Pedirte disculpas..... Por lo que sucedió..... En mi habitación!-dijo Draco nervioso e inseguro, sin atreverse a ver al castaño directamente, excepto de reojo, igual a como él lo hacía con su persona.

-¡Ya veo! Pero no es necesario que me pidas disculpas, por el contrario ya que también yo debería de pedírtelas puesto que mi comportamiento hacia ti, no fue en lo absoluto, correcto; especialmente porque intentaba ayudarte y casi acabe por "seducirte"-dijo Remus calmado, viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba levemente ante sus palabras.

-¡Lo sé! Así como sé que no fue correcto, el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos y por ello es que pido disculpas; pues se supone que quería ayuda y solo conseguí liarnos a los dos, de tal manera que si padre no hubiese entrado, en estos momentos..... Tú y yo..... Bueno creo.... Que me comprendes ¿Cierto?-dijo Draco un poco más sereno, aunque no del todo por lo que el castaño podía apreciar.

-¡Si, perfectamente Draco! Y si Lucius no hubiese entrado......-susurro Remus con suavidad pues no quería continuar incomodando al joven.

Creándose un silencio entre ambos, aunque no era incomodo, más bien por el contrario era como si buscaran una manera de continuar con aquella charla sin que esta resultara aun mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba siendo. Por lo que al cabo de algunos minutos......

-Y a propósito de eso ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres mi padre?-cuestiono Draco, curioso, volteando a ver al castaño, esta vez de manera directa.

-¡Es posible! No creo que Lucius se inventara una mentira como esa; tu padre será todo lo que puedas imaginar, un orgulloso, arrogante, engreído, egocéntrico, vanidoso, manipulador, y un montón de mas "lindísimos defectos" /que para él pueden parecer virtudes/ que has de conocer mucho mejor que yo, así que para que continuar citándolos todos ¿No te parece? El hecho es que mentir no es algo que se le dé bien, al menos no una mentira tan elaborada y mucho menos en un situación como en la que nos hallo, en donde perdió todo su glamour y auto control; y dado el hecho de que hace mas de 19 años fuimos pareja ¡Si puedes serlo, Draco!-dijo Remus con calma.

-¡OH! Y ¿Hay manera de confirmarlo? No es que me desagrade la idea de que puedas ser mi padre, sino todo lo contrario ¡Me encantaría que realmente lo fueras y no solo fueran invenciones de mi padre Lucius! Pero siendo honesto de verdad quisiera estar seguro de que lo soy, te he tomado cariño /como la pareja de Lucius, pero quisiera poder llamarte papá/ pero me gustaría ¡No se... ser algo más!-dijo Draco inseguro de estarse expresando correctamente.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, así como comprendo que te cueste expresarte y respondiendo a tu duda ¡Si, hay una manera de confirmarlo!-dijo Remus de manera serena y segura, tratando de brindarle confianza al rubio.

-¿Cuál es.... Remus?-pregunto Draco curioso y un poco más calmado al notar la calma del castaño.

-¡Te lo mostrare, pero primero tienes que levantarte y no te preocupes no te dolerá, ni nada por el estilo!-dijo Remus con una franca sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba y sacaba su varita, esperando que el rubio le hiciera caso y se levantara también, lo cual no tardo en ocurrir y una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie......

Remus comenzó a recitar un conjuro, al mismo tiempo que señalaba de él a Draco y viceversa, de tal manera que al terminar un par de lazos se comenzaron a formar alrededor de las muñecas izquierdas de ambos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Remus?-pregunto curioso Draco, pues no entendió lo que el castaño decía, pues sonó algo así: " Vader -señalándose a si mismo (Remus)- Filio -señalando a Draco- Lazum Paternis Mostrare" creándose -al terminar- el par de lazos trenzados, siendo en el caso de Remus, uno de color completamente dorado, mientras que en el de Draco era un lazo de color plateado así como dorado y los cuales no tardaron en enlazarse de tal manera que era imposible reconocer cual era el de Remus y cual el de Draco.

-¿Qué significa esto, Remus?-dijo mas que curioso, extrañado Draco al ver aquello.

-¡Que eres hijo mío! Es decir, los colores del lazo filial, son únicos de una familia, así pues si existe algún parentesco entre ambos, los colores se muestran de alguna manera por ejemplo en mi caso cuando tus abuelos se casaron, ambos llevan los colores de sus familias pero al formar la propia dichos colores se mezclaron hasta formar el dorado de mi lazo, por lo que solo aquellos Lupin's con algún tipo de familiaridad llevan dicho color, por lo que al llevarlo tú, Draco, significa que eres un Lupin y por la intensidad del dorado, lo eres de manera directa o sea, un hijo; pues si fuese alguno otro parentesco el brillo seria algo mas apagado pero en tu caso es exacto al mío, así que eres mi cachorro-explico Remus, con calma, tratando de ser claro aunque sabia que su cachorro tendría algunas dudas importantes.

Y así......

Continuara......

Notas finales: Espero les guste este capítulo, así mismo les dejo con algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo, por lo que nos veremos para el 21 de mayo con la próxima actualización.

Ideas del próximo capitulo.

*Lucius por su parte también hará planes para reconquistar a su castaño y para ello ira con Severus pues su ayuda será decisiva para su éxito.

*Émeraude será testigo de todo esto, así como de la llegada de las comadrejas a la mansión -pero no será descubierto, todavía, al menos no por los pelirrojos pero si por Remus-

*Con la ayuda de Moony, Harry volverá aparecer pero solo por unos instantes, pues decidiera permanecer como Émeraude por mucho mas.

Luzy Snape.

PD: ¡No olviden votar por sus fics favoritos pues la votación se cerrara en próximo mes!


	11. De Malvadas Comadrejas II

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capítulo 11: De Malvadas Comadrejas y sus planes frustrados Parte III y De Padre e hijos parte II, finales.

************************************************************

Advertencias: Ligeros spoilers del último libro de Harry Potter, así mismo recordarles que la trama, personajes de la saga potteriana pertenecen a J.K. Rowling así como a la W.B, escribiendo todo esto sin fines de lucro excepto por diversión, así como es una historia Slash o sea, relación chico-chico por lo que si no te gusta la temática, así como habrá contenido MPREG (embarazo masculino) por lo que si tampoco eres lector de este genero ¡NO LEAS!

Me gustaría informales que por cuestiones un tanto inesperadas (me dieron de baja cuatro de mis fics, que he tenido que volver a subir) he decidido que estaré actualizando TODOS MIS FICS, uno cada VIERNES, aunque los más frecuentes serán Ángeles V, ¿¿¿Bailamos??? Y Un Gatito para Mí, eso A PARTIR DE AGOSTO, pues ahora en JULIO me dedicare actualizarlos todos (aunque de forma aleatoria OK) de tal manera que para agosto todos estén actualizados y así el orden de actualizar seria acorde a la votación (más abajo están los resultados) así pues en agosto seria las subidas de la siguiente manera, eso sí una vez por semana cada uno, todos los viernes:

*Ángeles V

*Veelas: Peligro de amor (el que corresponda en orden es decir, Trío o DH)

*Eternamente MDMD

*¿¿¿Bailamos???

*Corazón de Sombra y Luz

* Magia Lunar

*Un Gatito para Mí

* Un Amor Destinado

*Ángeles V

*Un Milenio para Amarnos

*Vuelvo a Ti

*¿¿¿Bailamos???

*La Sombra de un amor

*Veelas: peligro de amor (el que corresponda en orden es decir, Trío o DH)

*Un Gatito para Mí

De tal manera que si se fijan Ángeles V, ¿¿¿Bailamos??? Y Un Gatito para Mí serian los más actualizados puesto que fueron los que ganaron por votación y así continuaría hasta acabarlos solo que ahora también estaré actualizando a los demás de tal manera que técnicamente a los demás cada tres meses les vendría tocando actualización mientras que a los tres principales (Ángeles V, ¿¿¿Bailamos???, Un Gatito para Mí) seria cada dos meses, más o menos espero que esto no les decepcione y les sigan gustando mis fics. Nos vemos.

Así mismo les dejo los resultados de la votación /Que el mes de mayo se ha cerrado/ quedando en el siguiente orden para ser actualizados mis siguientes fics, y una vez concluidos Bailamos, Ángeles V y Un Gatito para Mí.

POR:

HARRY POTTER

*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR con dos votos a favor, será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido gatito, pero como son dos en uno, será uno y uno, es decir técnicamente cada dos meses le tocaría a cada uno, o sea, primero actualizaría el trío /que fue donde me quede/ el siguiente mes al DxH y así sucesivamente.

*ETERNAMENTE MDMD con un voto seria después de veelas OK. *CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ con un voto a favor, sería el último de los que son del mundo de Harry Potter.

CROSSOVER

*MAGIA LUNAR con 1 voto (pero de los dos fue el primero en recibir votación) será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido Ángeles V.

*UN AMOR DESTINADO finalmente con 1 Voto seria este fic y tras acabarse magia lunar.

OTRAS SERIES:

YUGIOH

*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS con un voto, el primero en ser actualizado, luego de que concluya bailamos será este fic. Mientras que la sombra de un amor y vuelvo a ti, no tuvieron votos por lo que a mi criterio luego de que concluya milenio, actualizare vuelvo a ti, puesto que de este solo me queda el epilogo y por lo tanto muy pocos capítulos, así que el ultimo en actualizarse será la sombra de un amor.

*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR sin voto.

GRAVITATION

*VUELVO A TI sin voto.

Así que de esta manera quedaron las votaciones, espero no les cause molestia y me tengan la paciencia necesaria para esperar dichas actualizaciones. Gracias.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron. Gracias.

*yose *Dod17 *Odín *Minerva Potter *Simon de Escorpiao *mila22 *miru yumi, *Yun_Sakka *liaran_10 * sakurita_85 * sasha potter * ros potter *Murtilla * frokwears *meirich

************************************************************

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Remus?-pregunto curioso Draco, pues no entendió lo que el castaño decía, pues sonó algo así: " Vader –señalándose a sí mismo (Remus)- Filio –señalando a Draco- Lazum Paternis Mostrare" creándose –al terminar- el par de lazos trenzados, siendo en el caso de Remus, uno de color completamente dorado, mientras que en el de Draco era un lazo de color plateado así como dorado y los cuales no tardaron en enlazarse de tal manera que era imposible reconocer cual era el de Remus y cual el de Draco.

-¿Qué significa esto, Remus?-dijo mas que curioso, extrañado Draco al ver aquello.

-¡Que eres hijo mío! Es decir, los colores del lazo filial, son únicos de una familia, así pues si existe algún parentesco entre ambos, los colores se muestran de alguna manera por ejemplo en mi caso cuando tus abuelos se casaron, ambos llevan los colores de sus familias pero al formar la propia dichos colores se mezclaron hasta formar el dorado de mi lazo, por lo que solo aquellos Lupin's con algún tipo de familiaridad llevan dicho color, por lo que al llevarlo tú, Draco, significa que eres un Lupin y por la intensidad del dorado, lo eres de manera directa o sea, un hijo; pues si fuese alguno otro parentesco el brillo sería algo más apagado pero en tu caso es exacto al mío, así que eres mi cachorro-explico Remus, con calma, tratando de ser claro aunque sabía que su cachorro tendría algunas dudas importantes.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¡De verdad eres mi padre!-dijo consternado e incrédulo Draco mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un pequeño sillón que en la habitación estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestiono Remus preocupado, queriendo acercarse al rubio pero al mismo tiempo no sabiendo cómo actuar, pues si bien era cierto que Draco le había aceptado como pareja de Lucius, no significaba que le aceptaría como padre pues la verdad es que eran demasiado años de ausencia /aun cuando no hubiese sido su intención, sino todo fuera culpa de cierto rubio engreído/ y aunque compartieran sangre, no necesariamente era sinónimo de que todo seria "miel sobre hojuelas", algo que sabía perfectamente, aun cuando su lobo interior estaba feliz por saber que tenía un cachorro propio, como había anhelado siempre, como hombre comprendía que había demasiado tiempo como para que a la primera fuera aceptado.

-¡OH, por supuesto que estoy bien, Rem…… papá, tan solo estoy sorprendido es todo!-aclaro Draco tranquilamente, corrigiéndose automáticamente antes de decir el nombre del castaño, sorprendiéndole ahora a él.

-¿Me has llamado papá?-dijo extrañado Remus, mientras estaba que no se lo creía, pues la verdad que nunca se habría imaginado que Draco le llamaría de aquella manera tan rápido.

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque si te desagrada puesto continuar llamándote Remus; pero de verdad me gustaría poder decirte papá, puesto que nunca antes le he dicho a nadie así ¡A Lucius /por culpa del abuelo Abraxas/ siempre he tenido que decirle P-A-D-R-E! y lo odio tanto, padre es tan duro, tan frío; mas ahora Lucius ya no es padre sino pá y Narcissa tampoco es mi mamá, aunque haya sido una buena mamá, tú eres mi papá y de verdad quisiera poder decirte así, aunque ¡Claro! Puedo decirte Padre si lo prefieres o Remus-dijo Draco inseguro, mientras veía al castaño, no sabiendo cómo comportarse con él.

-¡Claro que puedes llamarme papá, Draco! Tan solo me sorprendí, eso es todo, no pensé que me dirías así tan pronto; pero también me gusta que me digas papá, eres mi hijo y quiero poder decirlo yo también, cachorro mío-dijo Remus emocionado mientras iba hacia el rubio y haciendo que se levantara, lo abrazo tan fuerte como le era posible sin llegar a lastimarlo, intentando mostrarle el amor que había en su corazón, pues si ya le quería cuando solo pensaba que era un cachorro adoptivo como Harry, ahora que sabía que lo era también de sangre, su corazón estaba henchido de orgullo y amor como no lo había imaginado posible.

Y mientras padre e hijo se abrazaban por primera vez conscientes de sus lazos filiales, en el estudio de la mansión……

-Veamos ¿Qué es lo que haré para recuperar a Remus? Pues estoy seguro de que no lo voy a dejar escapar, otra vez; ya una vez me equivoque, y por ello he pagado caro, ahora que lo volví a encontrar no pienso perderlo y para no hacerlo necesitare la ayuda de Severus, pues si alguien puede aconsejarme es él, después de todo no solo tiene un novio gryffindor sino también conoce bastante bien a mi lobo, por lo que se que podrá auxiliarme-pensaba Lucius seriamente.

De regreso con Remus y Draco……

Ambos se encontraban con los rostros llorosos, pues las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus caras, ya que las emociones que sentían en esos momentos eran tan fuertes que el llanto los había desbordado, pues el primero finalmente tenia al cachorro que siempre había anhelado /desde que perdiera al que esperaba y que creía jamás iba a tener/ y el segundo estaba feliz porque ahora tenía un nuevo padre que también le querría /y puede que incluso mas/ como Lucius y su "mamá" Narcissa, por lo que ahora tenía tres padres a los cuales amar y que le amarían, también.

Luego de aquel derroche de emoción, poco a poco ambos hombres fueron tranquilizándose hasta que ya solo sus ojos rojizos mostraban las huellas de su llanto.

-¡Papá, hay algo que quiero preguntarte! Aunque no sé si me estoy entrometiendo en lo que no me interesa pero la verdad es que siento mucha curiosidad al respecto-dijo Draco con calma, una vez que logro tranquilizarse y separarse del abrazo de Remus.

-¿Qué deseas saber, Draco?-pregunto a su vez Remus, mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama, haciéndole un gesto al rubio para que se sentara enfrente suyo, lo cual no tardo en suceder.

-¡No quiero ser imprudente, papá; te lo aseguro! Pero la verdad siento curiosidad por algo que dijiste cuando te desahogaste con pá Lucius-dijo Draco un tanto nervioso, aunque era obvia su curiosidad en esos momentos de tal manera que por la misma, estaba venciendo sus nervios.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber, como para que sientas tanta curiosidad?-insistió en su pregunta Remus calmado, aunque imaginando lo que podría querer saber su cachorro, pues se daba cuenta de que se parecía en sobremanera a su rubio padre y su Lucius no había AUN preguntado nada al respecto de todo aquello, era porque NO le había dado ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Bueno… lo que… quiero saber… es… pues… que mencionaste… que tú y… un hermano… y Greyback… de una maldición… que además… pá…-decía un nervioso Draco, pues sabía que no debía de meterse en aquellos asuntos pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo siempre había querido un hermano y ahora resultaba que pudo haberlo tenido y por cosas de sus padres eso no fue posible, así que necesitaba conocer todo aquello para ver si podía solucionarlo e incluso podría ayudar a su pá para que se reconciliara con su papá.

-¡Tranquilo cachorro; respira profundo o te dará un ataque! Y déjame que te explique, creo que lo que tratas de averiguar es lo siguiente pero tómalo con calma ¿De acuerdo? Aunque no esperes una gran explicación, los detalles en si son muy crueles como para contártelos, OK-dijo Remus con calma, esperando a que Draco se calmase y una vez que lo estuvo……

-No hay mucho que te pueda explicar que no hayas escuchado durante "mi explosión" pero el hecho es que hace casi 20 años, quede embarazado de tu padre y cuando Greyback me secuestro al darse cuenta de mi estado y sabiendo que sus propósitos no se cumplirían a menos que "mi engendro" /como lo llamaba/ desapareciera, realizo un ritual mientras consumaba su violación de tal manera que mediante aquel rito, perdí no solo a mi bebe sino también quede maldito de tal manera que engendrar es imposible, a menos claro que deshaga la maldición y eso jamás será posible de realizar, para empezar es necesario efectuar otro ritual, colocando con exactitud los elementos requeridos para ello-dijo Remus como si nada.

-Pero ¡Debe poder hacerse algo! Recrear un ritual, no es tan difícil, lo más duro seria el que tuvieses que volver a recordarlo y no creo que lo hayas olvidado por completo, podrás olvidar algunos detalles pero en el fondo sabes que no-dijo Draco con apasionada seguridad.

-¡Eres muy apasionado, cachorro mío! Y la verdad es que ¡Si, se puede hacer algo! Como dices, se puede recrear el ritual, es mas con la ayuda de James, Sirius y Lily, más un libro de la casa de los Black's, encontramos la forma de revertir la maldición y aunque podíamos conseguir todos los elementos requeridos, en aquellos años hubieron un par de detalles que lo hicieron algo más que imposible, es decir, requería la presencia de Lucius, por ser mi pareja y llevar su marca, y por como acabaron las cosas entre los dos, no era posible que lo contactara y aunque ahora es posible que me ayudara a romper la maldición, faltaría el segundo detalle y eso es ¡Sangre de Greyback! O pero no la de una extracción sino sangre "fresca" y entonces ¡Ni loco me volvería acercar a él! Y ahora, está muerto, por lo que es imposible revertir la maldición, Draco-dijo Remus tranquilo.

-¡OH, pero algo podrá hacerse! ¿Me dejarías ver el ritual, papá?-dijo Draco pensativo.

-¡Esta bien, Draco! Aunque no se qué pudieras hacer tú pero imagino que puedo dejar que lo intentes al final llegaras a la misma conclusión que yo-dijo Remus como si nada, mientras se levantaba e iba hasta la cómoda y de la misma extraía un pequeño libro que le paso al rubio.

-¡Gracias, papá! Estoy seguro de que encontrare una forma de ayudarte a romper la maldición-dijo Draco con seguridad.

-Haz lo que consideres, pero tampoco te "obsesiones" especialmente porque no hay nada que hacer; pero eso ya lo averiguaras por tu cuenta-dijo Remus calmado.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera…… más bien cerca de ahí…….

-¡Entonces eso haremos! Continuaremos con la búsqueda de Harry, como si no supiéramos de los planes de "esos" pero manteniendo los ojos sobre los mismos para que no puedan hacerle daño a nuestro amigo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Charlie resumiendo los últimos acontecimientos y que habían estado analizando en todo ese tiempo junto a Severus y sus hermanos gemelos.

-¡Nosotros… nos,,, encargaremos de… conseguir esas,,, pociones… y llevárselas,,, profesor Snape!-dijeron uno después del otro, complementándose, los gemelos para la desesperación de Severus, quien nunca podría acostumbrarse a esa estúpida costumbre que tenían esos dos pelirrojos.

-¡Me parece adecuado! Ahora será mejor que se vayan a su casa o podrían levantar sospechas; yo vendré mañana a las 10 para poner en marcha la búsqueda de Potter-dijo Severus seria y desapasionadamente, o sea con su voz monótona y fría de siempre, que solo consiguió que los gemelos hicieran algunas muecas descontentas pero nada comentaron al ver la seria y firme mirada de reproche que su hermano mayor les lanzo.

-¡Entonces nos veremos mañana, Severus!-dijo Charlie con rapidez mientras depositaba un ligero y breve beso en los labios del hombre.

-¡Mejor vete, o tus "hermanitos" no dejaran de darte la lata por nuestra despedida, Charles!-susurro Severus con calma aunque sin negar el profundo cariño /y tal vez amor, aunque eso no lo sabía aun con exactitud/ que sentía hacia el joven pelirrojo, devolviéndole tiernamente, a su vez, el beso que recibió.

Luego de ello, Severus se desapareció hacia Hogwarts pues no estaba seguro de que ya hubiesen puesto al tanto a Albus de toda aquella situación e iban a necesitar de su ayuda en especial para poder sabotear los planes de las comadrejas, por lo que lo mejor sería que hablase con su cuadro, cuanto antes y así hacer sus propios planes pues si alguien podía ayudarles y aconsejarles seria el viejo mago, aun cuando solo se tratase de una simple pintura encantada en la pared.

Y mientras Charlie y los gemelos, estos últimos haciéndole bulla a su hermano mayor por sus "raros" gustos (Y no precisamente porque fuese gay, sino mas bien por estar con Severus), caminaban hacia la madriguera, en la misma ocurría que……

-¡Entonces iré donde Hermione, para ponerla al tanto y que nos ayude!-decía Ron en esos momentos, al mismo tiempo que daba los últimos toques a su ropa, ya que deseaba darles una buena impresión a los padres de la chica, pues si bien tenia "ciertas" intenciones hacia Harry, no dejaría escapar a la sabelotodo especialmente cuando le convenía de sobremanera fingirse su novio, aprovechándose de los sentimientos que ella le tenía, pues era más que obvio que la castaña estaba bien enamorado de él y eso había de aprovecharlo a su conveniencia.

-¡Muy bien! Tu hermana y yo iremos al callejón Diagon para tratar de averiguar algo, además de aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas que ocuparemos más adelante, por lo que te esperaremos en la heladería en unos tres horas ¿Está bien?-dijo Molly como si nada.

-¡Por supuesto, mamá; nos vemos en Diagon en unas horas! Ahora si me disculpan iré con mi "querida" Hermione-dijo cínico Ron, mientras entraba en la chimenea para así ir a casa de la castaña, que para su fortuna estaba conectada a la red flu pues de no haberlo estado habría tenido que ir por otros medios y eso sería un lío, sobretodo porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a los transportes muggles y tampoco había conseguido la licencia para aparecerse (se bien que en el séptimo libro, si mal no recuerdo, el trío dorado si se "aparece" pero la verdad nunca dicen nada de que pasaran la prueba, solo que la necesidad les hizo aprender a aparecerse y Hermione y Harry eran mejores que Ron, pues de no ser por ellos, el pelirrojo no habría sabido "aparecerse" por lo que en este fic, vamos hacer de cuenta que todas esas "apariciones" en el libro fueron ilegales –nadie iba a estarlos monitoreando en especial como estaban las cosas ¿verdad?- y ahora que están por regresar al colegio, digamos que Hermione y Harry SI pasaron, mientras que el pelirrojo NO?)

Y justo cuando Ron se marchaba, Charlie junto con los gemelos aparecían en la puerta, sucediendo entonces que……

-¡Muchachos, volvieron! ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Encontraron alguna pista de Harry?-pregunto curiosa Molly aunque en el fondo se podía percibir la ansiedad que la embargaba y que solo consiguió que los pelirrojos sintieran un fuerte desagrado (que supieron bien disimular) al darse cuenta de toda la hipocresía de la que /lamentablemente/ era su madre.

-¡La verdad,,, es que no… logramos nada! En Hosmeade,,, no encontramos… ninguna pista,,, de Harry… por lo que dudamos,,, que allá… ido por ahí,,, y a Hogwarts… no fuimos,,, porque hubiese… sido raro,,, así que papá… tendrá,,, que hacerlo-dijeron juntos Fred y George, fingiéndose decepcionados por no traer noticias del ojiverde aunque interiormente estuviesen contentos de no saber nada pues no pondrían en peligro a su amigo y menos con aquellas arpías, que se notaba /aunque intentaran disimularlo/ que "trinaban" de coraje porque sus planes no estaban saliendo como querían.

-Por mi parte, creo que encontramos una solución para hallarlo, pero tendremos que esperar a papá para llevarlo a cabo; así como a mi novio y si me disculpan, iré a recostarme pues con esta búsqueda y el desvelo me siento cansado, por lo que prefiero descansar; de todas maneras hasta que papá regrese se podrá hacer algo; así que con permiso, mamá-dijo Charlie como si nada, aunque trataba de contener las nauseas tan intensas que le había asaltado de solo contemplar lo arpías que eran aquel par de mujeres.

-¡Nosotros,,, también… iremos,,, a descansar… mamá,,, llámanos cuando… papá,,, vuelva!-se apuraron a decir los gemelos antes de que Molly volviese hablar, puesto que no querían verse sometidos algún interrogatorio del cual estaban seguros sucedería por lo que era mejor "correr" que quedarse.

-¡Muy bien, chicos; vayan a descansar! Todo esto es agotador, ya les hablare cuando llegue Arthur o cuando volvamos de Diagon pues tengo que comprar algunas cosas y Ginny me acompañara; así que mas tarde nos veremos-dijo Molly con fingida tranquilidad, mientras les sonreía cariñosa a sus hijos, los cuales simplemente asintieron comprensivos mientras empezaban a subir hacia las habitaciones, no tardando en desaparecer en el piso de arriba.

-¡Mamá, debiste obligar a Charlie a que hablara!-dijo molesta Ginny, luego d que sus hermanos se fueran.

-¡Baja la voz, Ginebra! ¡Y trata de controlarte! ¿Qué sucedería si alguno se da cuenta de tu tono? Empezarían hacer preguntas y sabes que no nos conviene que lo hagan, mientras mas permanezcan en la oscuridad, mucho antes podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes y deshacernos de Potter; pero si te notan molesta, en vez de preocupada, se van a extrañar y entonces todo se complicara, así que contrólate y mejor arréglate que en unos minutos nos iremos al callejón- dijo imperiosa Molly, censurando la conducta molesta de su hija, a la cual no le quedo de otra que obedecer.

Mientra tanto Charlie había marchado con rapidez al baño, pues las nauseas que le asaltaban ya eran incontrolables por lo que devolver el estomago era imperativo, lo cual fue percibido por los gemelos por lo que George marcho junto al mayor para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, mientras que Fred se quedaba para espiar con las orejas extensibles a las pelirrojas.

-¡Oye Charlie, esto esta muy raro! ¿No crees? Digo primero esa palidez y mareos y ahora esto…… deberías de hacerte un chequeo ¿No te parece?-dijo preocupado George, viendo lo desgastado que lucia su hermano, el cual estaba todo sofocado tras devolver lo poco que pudiese haber tenido en el estomago, pasándole de inmediato una toalla húmeda para que pudiese recuperarse.

-¡Gracias George! Y no te preocupes, es solo un pequeño malestar estomacal que ha estado molestándome desde hace unas semanas y con lo que nos enteramos creo que se me agravo pero en cuanto tome algo se calmara-dijo Charlie agradecido por la ayuda de su hermano.

Y así……

Continuara……

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y me perdonen por no incluir muchas ideas y dejarlas para el próximo capítulo pero sin darme cuenta me enfoque mucho en la relación de Remus y Draco, dejando de lado a varios personajes /entre ellos a Harry-Émeraude/ pero para el próximo capítulo harán su reaparición y espero se pondrán aun mas interesantes las cosas, de mientras tanto les dejo con algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo /y que pondré, no se como pero las pondré, lo prometo solo ténganme paciencia/ así como con el titulo del próximo fic /luego de es este/ que el viernes de la semana próxima será actualizado y ese es……..

Próximo fic en actualizarse en viernes: UN AMOR DESTINADO, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas.

Ideas del próximo capítulo.

*Lucius continuara con sus planes para reconquistar a su castaño y para ello ira con Severus pues su ayuda será decisiva para su éxito.

*Severus, hablara con el cuadro de Dumblodore y también hará planes pero de otra índole, así mismo se enterara por conducto de los gemelos de lo que sucede con Charlie ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

*Émeraude será testigo de todo esto, así como de la llegada de las comadrejas a la mansión -pero no será descubierto, todavía, al menos no por los pelirrojos pero si por Remus y quizás Severus.

*Con la ayuda de Moony, Harry volverá aparecer pero solo por unos instantes, pues decidiera permanecer como Émeraude por mucho mas.

*Cuando los pelirrojos aparezcan en la mansión, sobretodo Ron, este ultimo no la pasara nada bien con el pequeño pero peligroso Émeraude, quien no solo lo rasguñara sino que también se topara con el otro lado del gatito o debo decir pantera, pues esta defenderá fieramente a su dragoncito, nos vemos.

Luzy Snape.


	12. Contra Planes y Consejos

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capitulo 12: Contra Planes y Consejos

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, igual que habrá MPREG (embarazo masculino) por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

* * *

Mientras tanto Charlie había marchado con rapidez al baño, pues las nauseas que le asaltaban ya eran incontrolables por lo que devolver el estomago era imperativo, lo cual fue percibido por los gemelos por lo que George marcho junto al mayor para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, mientras que Fred se quedaba para espiar con las orejas extensibles a las pelirrojas.

-¡Oye Charlie, esto esta muy raro! ¿No crees? Digo primero esa palidez y mareos y ahora esto…… deberías de hacerte un chequeo ¿No te parece?-dijo preocupado George, viendo lo desgastado que lucia su hermano, el cual estaba todo sofocado tras devolver lo poco que pudiese haber tenido en el estomago, pasándole de inmediato una toalla húmeda para que pudiese recuperarse.

-¡Gracias George! Y no te preocupes, es solo un pequeño malestar estomacal que ha estado molestándome desde hace unas semanas y con lo que nos enteramos creo que se me agravo pero en cuanto tome algo se calmara-dijo Charlie agradecido por la ayuda de su hermano.

-¡Bueno…… si estas seguro de ello, Charlie! Creo que deberías de descansar, así te pondrás bien, pronto-sugirió George con preocupación.

-¡Creo que te haré caso, George! Aun me siento algo incomodo; así que un buen descanso es lo que me hace falta, pues con la desaparición de Harry, no he podido hacerlo muy bien que digamos-dijo Charlie, refrescándose el rostro pues se sentía verdaderamente sofocado.

-¡A todos nos ha desubicado su desaparición pero aun con ella, es mejor que descanses, hermano! Pues de lo contrario no serás capaz de aguantar el ritmo y menos de buscarlo; lo cual no podemos permitirnos, ya que si nos descuidamos aquellas arpías podían lastimar a nuestro amigo ¡Y eso no podemos aguantarlo!-dijo con vehemencia, George.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo haremos, George! Tan solo espero que nuestro padre no este también metido en su complot, porque sino será muy doloroso tener que enfrentarlos-dijo preocupado Charlie.

-¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Charlie! Por lo que escuche dudo mucho que papá este enterado de su maldad y es nuestro deber hacérselo saber, por lo que mientras tú descansas, me "apareceré" y hablare con papá, antes de que lo hagan esos, para poder estar juntos a la hora de enfrentarlos; George bien podrá cubrirme y así evitar sospechas de su parte-dijo Fred entrando despreocupadamente en el baño, alcanzando ha escuchar lo que Charlie decía en esos instantes.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste, Fred? ¿Algo malo?-cuestiono George intrigado al ver a su gemelo.

-¡Vayamos a la habitación, pues el baño no es sitio para seguir charlando! Y no me entere de mucho, excepto seguir confirmando lo arpías que son; de verdad compadezco a Harry, pues los planes que tienen para él ¡Son realmente malos! Incluso no son muy disimulados pues ahora mismo nuestra madre ha regañado a Ginny por su reclamo de no obligar a Charlie a decir su idea, aparte de que se les nota lo desesperados que están; de verdad que les corroen las ansias de acabar con nuestro amigo e incluso he llegado a pensar que si no son tan disimulados pudiera ser que ¡Harry también los descubriera! Y si así fuera eso podría explicar su repentina desaparición, pues cualquiera querría estar lo mas lejos de ellos, aunque eso no explica ¿Dónde esta? Lo mas lógico debería ser que estuviese con alguien que confiase, pero dada esta situación ¡Lo dudo mucho! Y por ello quizás se decante por buscar un sitio seguro pero ¿Cuál podría ser?-dijo Fred con seriedad, luego de haber ingresado a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo junto con George y Charlie.

-Aun en el supuesto caso de que tus sospechas fueran acertadas e imaginando que _/por alguna casualidad desconocida/_ Harry los hubiese descubierto ¿Cuál podría ser el sitio en el que esta oculto? Obviamente tiene que ser un lugar donde se sienta protegido, a salvo y esa simple condición, descarta varios de una sola vez pues Grimmauld place, esta automáticamente descartada ya que no hay buenos recuerdos en esa vieja casa y casi por el mismo motivo, eliminamos la casa de sus parientes muggles ; y si todavía somos mas suspicaces la gran mayoría de los sitios conocidos por él, se eliminan también, por ejemplo: el ministerio de magia, _/por obvias razones es tan odioso como las dos anteriores/_ callejón Diagon o Knockturn, Hosgmead_ /que fue descontado por ustedes dos/_ las casas de Hermione y la joven Lovegood _/no son buenas opciones pues son muy obvias/_ e incluso la casa de Godric´s hollow también se elimina, y eso solo nos deja Hogwarts pues es bien sabido que Harry no solo lo considera un sitio seguro sino también su verdadero hogar pero de encontrarse en el colegio ya nos habríamos enterado pues la directora Mc Gonogall nos habría informado; por lo que volvemos a quedar en las mismas ¡Sin saber donde esta!-dijo Charlie frustrado, recostándose en una de las camas de los gemelos pues se hallaba agotado.

-¡En eso tienes razón! La verdad que analizándolo a fondo es obvio que Harry no esta en ningún sitio conocido _/al menos conocido por alguno de nosotros/_ lo cual implica que donde sea que este tiene que ser un lugar que no se nos ocurriera fácilmente, lo que por consecuencia implicara una búsqueda mas intensa pero al mismo tiempo si esta bien escondido las arpías ¡No podrán lastimarlo! Y así nos darán mas oportunidades de desbaratar sus malignos planes ¿No creen?-dijo George con calma, recostándose también.

-¡En eso tienes razón, hermano mío! Y ahora iré con papá; así que asegúrate que "esos" no se den cuenta, también ¡Cuida de Charlie! No luce muy bien que digamos y sino: solo hay que verlo ¡Se ha quedado dormido como si nada!-exclamo Fred algo divertido, tras ver como el pelirrojo mayor caía dormido, tranquilamente.

-¡Lo se! No luce nada bien y no te preocupes ¡Yo lo cuido! También me asegurare de vigilarlos-dijo George seriamente, al mismo tiempo que Fred asentía, tras lo cual "desapareció" rumbo al ministerio de magia.

_/¡Solo espero que el lugar en donde este Harry, sea verdaderamente seguro y este bien protegido!/_pensó George con algo de preocupación mientras salía de la habitación y así asegurarse de que las arpías no se dieran cuenta de la desaparición de Fred, lo cual al parecer no seria un gran problema pues ninguno de los tres se encontraba en la madriguera o al menos eso mostraba el reloj familiar, puesto que a los tres los mostraba "viajando" y eso significaba que tardarían en regresar, así que no había de que preocuparse pero de todas maneras colocar un par de hechizos vigilantes que les podrían ser de utilidad, en especial a la hora de descubrir donde tenían las pociones para Harry.

Y mientras George hacia los arreglos necesarios para ir deshaciendo los planes de las arpías, en el colegio Hogwarts…

-¡Hola Severus! ¿A que debo tu visita por aquí? Es extraño verte por la dirección, sobretodo porque no te gusta salir de las mazmorras-dijo Minerva Mc Gonogall al ver legar al subdirector a la oficina.

-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis conductas, Minerva! Pero de todas maneras: Lo haré. Necesito hablar con el cuadro del director Dumbledore, es un asunto importante-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¿Se puede saber que asunto necesitas platicar con Albus, Severus?-dijo Minerva con calma y cierta extrañeza por la petición del pocionista.

-¡No es algo que sea de tu interés, Minerva! El asunto que tenga que tratar con el cuadro de Dumbledore, no es de tu incumbencia, ciertamente-dijo Severus serio, aunque en su tono se alcanzaba a percibir un claro deje de molestia por la curiosidad de la ex – cabeza de Gryffindor.

-¡Como te atreves hablarme así! Si no fuera porque……-comenzó a decir indignada por el trato, Minerva mientras se incorporaba rápidamente de su lugar con obvias intenciones de poner en su sitio a Snape, pero antes de poder hacerlo……

-¡Contrólate, por favor, Minerva! No es adecuado que la directora de un espectáculo del que hablar y si Severus quiere hablar conmigo, bien pudo haberme pedido que me trasladara hasta el cuadro que tengo en su despacho, pero ha sido muy considerado de venir a informarte de su solicitud; mas como veo que la misma te causa incomodidad, es mas conveniente que ambos charlemos en su oficina ¿No estas de acuerdo conmigo, Severus?-el pocionista solo se limito asentir- así que si no tienes ningún problema, Minerva ¡Te esperare en tu despacho, amigo mío!-interrumpió Albus Dumbledore desde su cuadro, para de inmediato abandonar el mismo e ir a donde había dicho.

_/¡Había olvidado el cuadro de mi despacho! Andar con un gryffindor me esta haciendo perder la perspectiva de las cosas/_pensó Severus un tanto consternado, viendo como el cuadro de Dumbledore quedaba en blanco.

-¡Si me disculpas, Minerva! Tengo asuntos que arreglar-dijo Severus como si nada, abandonando la dirección inmediatamente.

_/¡Maldito Albus! Si no fuera tan tapadera de Severus, yo podría enterarme de un buen chisme, algo que no podré hacer, ya que lamentablemente solo Albus puede trasladarse a ese sitio, ningún otro cuadro puede hacerlo ¡Así que me quedare sin saber nada! Y tampoco puedo despedir a Snape, pues es tan condenadamente bueno en su área que perderlo como profesor seria contraproducente, especialmente si el ministerio designara a su remplazo y podría ser una completa idiota como Umbrige. Y para mi dolor de cabeza personal, Snape lo sabe y por eso mismo es que se toma tantas libertades, aparte de que el viejo, aun cuando solo sea una pintura, sigue solapándole sus insolencias; pero hay veces en que me gustaría poder deshacerme de Severus Snape ¡Es simplemente desesperante!/_pensaba Minerva con molestia, mientras volvía a tomar asiento y así continuar con su trabajo interrumpido, minutos atrás.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Severus Snape, acontecía…

-Y dime Severus ¿Qué es lo que quieres platicar conmigo? Me has dejado intrigado, en especial porque por tu propia iniciativa fuiste con Minerva y considerando que ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien, lo que quieres decirme debe ser algo realmente importante-dijo Albus como si nada mientra veía entrar al maestro de pociones.

-¡Había olvidado lo curioso que eres, Albus! Y sino fuera porque de verdad necesito de tu ayuda, no te buscaría; pero realmente se trata de una situación delicada y posiblemente puedas ayudar de alguna forma-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¡Ahora si estoy intrigado, Severus! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Albus poniéndose serio, tras darse cuenta de que la situación era verdaderamente grave.

-¡Potter desapareció sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro! Y no solo eso sino que tal parece ser que los Weasley´s, concretamente la madre y los mocosos menores están planeando la manera de eliminar al engreído mocoso-dijo Severus resumiendo a grandes rasgos la situación de las últimas horas.

-¡Lo que dices es muy delicado, Severus! ¿Estas seguro de lo que me cuentas? Realmente no creo que Molly, ni sus hijos le hagan algo a Harry, después de todo siempre han demostrado lo mucho que les importa el muchacho, así que dudo mucho que "planeen" algo en su contra, como estas insinuando y en cuanto a que Harry haya desaparecido ¡Es grave! Hay que buscarlo y asegurarse que esta bien, sobretodo porque aun hay algunos mortifagos sueltos y si se enteran que esta desaparecido pueden ocasionar problemas, por lo deben de ser discretos en su búsqueda: deberás de llamar a los miembros de la Orden, para explicarles la situación y que comiencen con la búsqueda, también ir donde Kingsley para solicitar la ayuda del ministerio y también……-decía Albus desde su cuadro, parloteando y parloteando y con cada palabra que salía de sus labios pintados solo conseguía que Severus se fuera molestando mas y mas, hasta que finalmente no lo aguanto mas.

-¡Crees Que Soy Idiota! Pensé que podías ser de ayuda, pero me equivoque rotundamente, en especial porque sigues sin saber juzgar a las personas, el que Molly Weasley y sus mocosos, Ronald y Virginia Ginebra hayan mostrado preocupación por Potter, no significa que sean buenos; puesto que yo mismo los he escuchado cuando planeaban el deshacerse del chico, por lo que se perfectamente de lo que hablo y si te crees que son buenos solo porque lo han estado aparentando todos estos años ¡Estas equivocado! Yo he mostrado que lo odio y lo desprecio y sin embargo ni un solo día he dejado de velar por su bienestar ¡Eres un ingenuo, Albus Dumbledore! Y la verdad, no creo que nos ayudes mucho, pues solo faltaría que pensaras que su desaparición tiene que ver con algún mortifago y hasta ahora no tenemos prueba de ello, al contrario pareciera ser que el mocoso simplemente desapareció por su propia voluntad; después de todo si hubiese sido obligado no habría tenido tiempo de llevarse sus cosas, ¿Verdad? Y en cuanto a su búsqueda ¡Ya hemos empezado hacerla y muy discretamente! Incluso ya hablamos con Kingsley, así que tus "grandiosas" ideas no me sirven, por lo que mejor voy a buscar otra manera para encontrar a Potter. O terminare por quemar tu cuadro, pues estas chocheando, verdaderamente, Albus-dijo con molesto desagrado Severus, mientras abandonaba el despacho con un fuerte portazo, sin volver a dirigirle ni una mirada al viejo.

_/¡Me ha mandado a la ……! Aunque con palabras mas "bonitas" y ¿Qué ha sido eso de que no se juzgar a las personas? ¡Claro que lo se hacer! …… aunque algunas veces me he equivocado en mis apreciaciones y podría ser que ahora también lo haga, pero no lo creo; después de todo Molly siempre ha demostrado "ser una madre" para Harry, así como sus hijos son como hermanos para el chico ¡Severus debe de estar equivocado! Seguramente habrá escuchado mal, ¡Si, eso debe de ser! Ya cuando regrese, y se calme, hablare con él y le haré ver su equivocación; después de todo no es la primera vez que se equivoca ¡Si, eso haré!/_pensaba Dumbledore con calma, sin darle importancia alguna al comportamiento de Severus.

_/¡Albus no será de ayuda! Me equivoque al pensar que si lo seria pero tal parece que también fue engañado por la farsa de Molly y sus hijos; y eso le impide darse cuenta del peligro que corre Potter; pero afortunadamente no todos en esa familia son tan malvados, así que aun podemos detenerlos y ponerlo ha salvo, aunque me pregunto ¿Dónde estará el chico?/_pensaba Severus mientras rumiaba su coraje y decepción por la inútil conversación con Albus Dumbledore y mientras iba sumergido en sus pensamientos……

Al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, se topo con…….

-¡OH, lo siento, estaba distraído!-se disculpo Severus, tras haber chocado con alguien y al alzar la vista…

-¡Lucius! ¿Qué haces en el colegio?-cuestiono curioso Severus al percatarse de con quien había topado.

-¡Severus, justo a quien busco! ¿Podemos ir algún lugar para hablar a solas?-dijo Lucius con tranquilidad, aunque se le notaba algo ansioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucius?-pregunto intrigado, Severus.

-¡Prefiero contarte en un lugar menos publico, amigo!-dijo Lucius como si nada pero sin perder la ansiedad.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a mi despacho!-dijo Severus dando media vuelta para volver por donde había venido pero antes de dar dos pasos…

-¡No, sabes que mejor vamos a mis habitaciones! Estaremos más cómodos-dijo Severus tranquilamente y si en algo extraño a Lucius ese repentino cambio, no lo demostró, de tal manera que en silencio continuaron hasta llegar a las habitaciones del profesor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has venido al colegio, Lucius? Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que las clases aun no comienzan, ¿Gustas algo de beber?-dijo Severus con amabilidad, ofreciendo un cómodo sofá a su amigo a la vez que hacia su papel de anfitrión, aunque eso fuera lo que menos se le antojara en esos momentos.

-¡Un whiskey, estará bien, Severus!-respondió Lucius, tomando asiento y viendo a su amigo servir las bebidas.

-Y bien ¿Me dirás que te sucede o voy a tener que adivinarlo?-dijo Severus seriamente, entregándole la bebida a Lucius, quien tras soltar un suspiro comenzó a narrar lo que le pasaba, mientras era escuchado atentamente por el profesor, quien ocasionalmente bebía algún pequeño sorbo de su trago, sin interrumpirlo.

-¡Así que todo esto es por Lupin; finalmente le soltaste _/como vulgarmente dicen los muggles/_ la sopa! Aunque la manera en que lo hiciste no me parece que fuera la mejor y ahora el lobo esta enojado contigo _/seria extraño que no lo estuviera/_ e imagino que ¿Quieres mi ayuda, cierto?-dijo Severus, dando el ultimo trago a su vaso, a la vez que veía asentir al rubio.

-¡Que este con un gryffindor, no me hace experto en los mismos, Lucius; pero aun así: te ayudare! Pues tener que verte como alma en pena, no es una imagen que desee contemplar y ya suficiente tuve de la misma por aquel tiempo en que te separaste del lobo y esperabas a Draco; aunque mis consejos no creo que te vayan a ser muy agradables, pues tendrás que humillarte y mucho, para conseguir que Lupin te vuelva hacer caso.

Primero: nada de buscarse amantes, pues con sus sentidos el lobo se daría cuenta y entonces estas perdido, así que tendrás que estar célibe, hasta que todo esto pase, OK.

Segundo: si hay algo que a los gryffindor´s les fascina, es que seamos absurdamente románticos, mostrarles nuestro aprecio con cualquier detalle insignificante pero que les haga ver que "siempre" estamos pensando en ellos, y todo tipo de cursilerías por esa índole.

Tercero: muéstrate acabado, abatido, que de verdad lo estas pasando muy mal con todo esto, apela a su nobleza de león y usas todas tus artes de serpiente para volver a enamorarlo ¡Sedúcelo! Así que deshazte de la mascara de indiferencia que te es habitual, aunque delante de terceros la continúes usando con Lupin, es mejor que no lo hagas.

Cuarto: interésate en él, en su situación, tiende un puente entre ambos, acércate a Draco y através de su hijo, vuélvete acercar; mi ahijado puede ser una clave importante para volver con el lobo, muéstrale que no fue solo un instrumento para conseguir tus propósitos _/aunque así allá sido/_ que de verdad lo quieres _/y se que lo amas pero nunca se lo demuestra, OK/_ no solo por ser tu heredero sino porque es el hijo de ambos, el fruto de su amor y como dije antes todas esas cursilerías que tanto gustan a los leones como Lupin.

Y creo que eso seria lo mas que te puedo decir, como te he dicho: no soy un experto pero de algo te podrán servir esos 4 consejos; aunque si quieres recuperar a Lupin, vas a tener que trabajar mucho y hacer un gran esfuerzo, pues si algo caracteriza a los leones, es precisamente ¡Su testarudez, Lucius!-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡Eres perverso, Severus! Y ahora entiendo eso de que tendré que humillarme; lo peor de todo esto es que ¿Tienes idea de hace cuanto que no trato de conquistar a nadie? ¡Un montón de tiempo! Sobretodo porque hombre o mujeres siempre están muy dispuestos y dispuestas a dejar que les "seduzca" sin representar un mínimo reto; y ahora me sales con eso: ¡Estar célibe, ser un romántico empedernido, dejar mí mascara y mostrar mis sentimientos, así como abrir la comunicación, es el acabose! ¿Quieres matarme?-dijo con ironía Lucius, resumiendo toda la situación y acabándose su bebida de un solo trago.

-Te dije que no iba a ser sencillo y por muy magos que seamos, no existe una formula mágica que haga que Lupin vuelva contigo de una manera mas fácil para ti; a menos que no sea que uses el Imperius sobre él, no veo otro forma, Lucius-dijo Severus como si nada, parándose para rellenar los vasos con mas bebida.

-¡Con el Imperius, jajá que risa! De que me serviría hacerlo, pues de hechizarlo solo tendría una pobre imitación de lo que es mi lobo y lo amo demasiado como para hacerle algo tan bajo; suficiente tengo con lo que ya le he hecho como para hacerle algo así, Severus-dijo Lucius con pena, mientras aceptaba la nueva copa que su amigo le ofrecía.

-¡Entonces no te queda de otra que hacer lo que te dijo, Lucius!-dijo Severus tranquilamente.

Y mientras aquellos amigos "charlaban" y bebían sus penas en whiskey, en la mansión Malfoy…

_/¿Dónde habrá ido, Lucius? Es extraño que se halla marchado así como así; creí que intentaría "convencerme" de que volviera a la habitación que compartíamos, pero por lo visto ¡Le importa un pepino!/_pensaba con algo de molestia, Remus, y sin ser capaz de admitirse que realmente estaba ansiando que Lucius le buscara de nuevo para arreglar toda aquella situación, mientras observaba por la ventana de su nueva habitación hacia el jardín, a su pequeño dragón, que en esos momentos atrapaba con agilidad y habilidad a un escurridizo gatito.

-¡Te tengo, Émeraude! Eres un gatito muy malo, me has tenido todo el rato buscándote por toda la mansión-dijo Draco con una tierna sonrisa, mientras acunaba al gatito entre sus brazos, ignorando con intención las garritas que se le habían clavado por poco tiempo en las manos, luego de cogerlo.

_/¡Malfoy, pero que susto me has dado! No deberías de sorprenderme así, a la próxima puedo hacerte algo mas que solo clavarte mis garritas/_pensaba Émeraude sobresaltado, mientras retraía sus garritas y se dejaba acunar en los calidos brazos del rubio y así…

Y así……

Continuara……

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y me perdonen por no incluir muchas ideas y dejarlas para el próximo capítulo pero sin darme cuenta me enfoque mucho en la relación de Remus y Draco, dejando de lado a varios personajes /entre ellos a Harry-Émeraude/ pero para el próximo capítulo harán su reaparición y espero se pondrán aun mas interesantes las cosas, de mientras tanto les dejo con algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo /y que pondré, no se como pero las pondré, lo prometo solo ténganme paciencia/ así como con el titulo del próximo fic /luego de es este/ que el viernes de la semana próxima será actualizado y ese es……..

Ideas del próximo capítulo.

*Severus, se enterara por conducto de los gemelos de lo que sucede con Charlie ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, al menos lo volveré a intentar, pues este capitulo volvió a quedarme muy largo y sin poder terminar de incluir todas las ideas que faltan, perdón.

*Émeraude será testigo de todo esto, así como de la llegada de las comadrejas a la mansión -pero no será descubierto, todavía, al menos no por los pelirrojos pero si por Remus y quizás Severus.

*Con la ayuda de Moony, Harry volverá aparecer pero solo por unos instantes, pues decidiera permanecer como Émeraude por mucho mas.

*Cuando los pelirrojos aparezcan en la mansión, sobretodo Ron, este ultimo no la pasara nada bien con el pequeño pero peligroso Émeraude, quien no solo lo rasguñara sino que también se topara con el otro lado del gatito o debo decir pantera, pues esta defenderá fieramente a su dragoncito, nos vemos.

1. Ángeles V, multicrossover de Harry Potter, Gravitation, Saint Seiya y Yugioh, capitulo 9.

2. Corazón de Sombra y Luz de Harry Potter, capitulo 14.

3. ¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 19.

4. Eternamente MDMD, de Harry Potter, capitulo 9.

Este día le ha tocado "Un Gatito para Mí" capitulo 12 y el próximo viernes será el turno de "La Sombra de un Amor" capitulo 14 –ese será al que le toque en caso de que mi beta Ros Potter, no me pida alguno en especial, ya que el próximo viernes será su cumpleaños y como obsequio, actualizare para ella ¡El que me solicite! Claro que será uno de los no actualizados hasta ahora, por lo que bien puede ser el de la sombra de un amor o cualquiera de los otros, es decir, magia lunar, un amor destinado, veelas, un milenio para amarnos, vuelvo a ti, por lo que alguno de ellos puede ser el afortunado pero en caso de que Ros, no me lo pida entonces si le tocara a la sombra de un amor OK- y dentro del mismo les avisare cual fic será el que le seguirá, bueno nos vemos cada viernes con una nueva actualización. Gracias por su comprensión y atención así como por sus comentarios, les dejo con la lista que quienes me comentaron en todo este tiempo. Gracias.

*sabakuno rose *Anata Yume *merop *Murtilla *Jhowhe *yamile acosta *an_cafe_nyapyy *Gblogger *Alexander Malfoy Black *Saneral *ros potter *frokwears *Olimka *sakurita_85 *katy snape

Luzy Snape.


	13. Historias de Amor I

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capitulo 13: Historias de Amor I.

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, igual que habrá MPREG (embarazo masculino) por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

*****vivaelanime *Koraima *Aoi23 *alenfoxi *sakurita_85 *la rosa *yakuto *Murtilla *meirich *Gblogger *Lillith Malfoy *****Olimka *****ros potter*Anata Yume

Por otro lado deberán disculparme, pues este capitulo lo dedico a todas las chicas de la mazmorra del Snarry (Danvers, MyloveSnape, pescadora de estigia, Majo1986, midhiel, Araleh Snape, veela_snape, Laura Black, Siomara, gabrielle62, gracias por inspirarme y por escribir tan bellos fics, felicidades chicas) que con sus fics del desafío "yo te amo" han inspirado estas escenas, lamentablemente postergare mis ideas anteriores para otro capitulo, así que sin mas solo me queda desearles ¡Feliz San Valentín 2010! Aunque sea con atraso.

Así mismo desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños (por adelantado) a Inmaculada Muñoz Pérez, conocida como Artemisa Lupin, puesto que muy pronto es su cumpleaños, que cumplas muchos más y te lo pases muy feliz.

* * *

Y mientras aquellos amigos "charlaban" y bebían sus penas en whiskey, en la mansión Malfoy…

_/¿Dónde habrá ido, Lucius? Es extraño que se halla marchado así como así; creí que intentaría "convencerme" de que volviera a la habitación que compartíamos, pero por lo visto ¡Le importa un pepino!/_pensaba con algo de molestia, Remus, y sin ser capaz de admitirse que realmente estaba ansiando que Lucius le buscara de nuevo para arreglar toda aquella situación, mientras observaba por la ventana de su nueva habitación hacia el jardín, a su pequeño dragón, que en esos momentos atrapaba con agilidad y habilidad a un escurridizo gatito.

-¡Te tengo, Émeraude! Eres un gatito muy malo, me has tenido todo el rato buscándote por toda la mansión-dijo Draco con una tierna sonrisa, mientras acunaba al gatito entre sus brazos, ignorando con intención las garritas que se le habían clavado por poco tiempo en las manos, luego de cogerlo.

_/¡Malfoy, pero que susto me has dado! No deberías de sorprenderme así, a la próxima puedo hacerte algo mas que solo clavarte mis garritas/_pensaba Émeraude sobresaltado, mientras retraía sus garritas y se dejaba acunar en los calidos brazos del rubio, el cual no tardo nada en deslizar una mano por su pelaje, en suaves caricias que le hacían ronronear de placer.

-Sabes Émeraude han sucedido muchas cosas en tan solo unos días y me han confundido como no te puedes imaginar; para empezar: Harry desapareció, Remus ha resultado mi padre y Lucius es mi pá, además de que Blaise intento abusar de mí; la verdad es que con todo eso es para volverse loco y aunque estoy feliz porque Remus sea mi padre, no deja de preocuparme la maldición que pesa sobre de él, la cual por supuesto voy a intentar anular aunque me tarde en hacerlo; así como tampoco el no saber donde se encontrara Harry ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Por qué huyo? Tantas y tantas preguntas sin respuestas ¡Merlín, si le ha pasado algo, yo me moriría seguro!-decía Draco con preocupación sin dejar de acariciar ni un instante al gatito, el cual al escuchar aquel tono se revolvió incomodo entre los brazos del chico hasta lograr que el mismo le soltase, aunque no como para que se cayera pero si lo suficiente como para poder incorporarse, de tal manera que muy pronto sus ojitos verdes se reflejaban en los plateados del rubio.

_/¡Tranquilo, Draco; aquí estoy! No me ha pasado nada malo –bueno salvo haber descubierto que mis "supuestos amigos" son unos calaveras desgraciados que quieren quitarme del medio para quedarse con mi dinero y prestigio, luego de que "embarace" a la estúpida de Ginebra- y mientras permanezca aquí nada me pasara, se que tú me cuidaras, así como yo lo haré, además no voy a perderme toda esta telenovela –que esta mejor que los churros que mi tía se veía- pues quiero saber que onda con Remus y tu papá, la verdad que nunca me imagine algo así/_pensaba Émeraude tiernamente mientras se frotaba con cariño en la mejilla del rubio.

-¡Eres extraño, Émeraude; a veces me das la impresión de actuar como una persona! Aunque eso no me importa, eres lo mas lindo que he visto y te pareces tanto a mi león _/sobretodo con esos ojitos verdes esmeraldas/_ que no me importar si eres un animago o una criatura mágica muy especial ¡Eres de verdad muy lindo y eres mío, solamente mío!-dijo con posesividad Draco, estrechando con ternura a su pequeña mascota.

_/¡Rayos, Draco; no digas esas cosas! Casi me ha dado un ataque ¿Qué dirías si supieras que son un animago? Y ¿Qué en realidad soy Harry, tu león?/_pensó un tanto tenso Émeraude, mientras se volvía a relajar en brazos del rubio, a la espera de sus caricias, pues la verdad le agradaban muchísimo.

Mientra tanto en Hogwarts… en las habitaciones de Severus Snape… la plática entre el profesor de pociones y su rubio amigo aun continuaba…

-Por cierto, Severus ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste del pelirrojo Weasley? La verdad es que me sorprendió el verte con él, no es que sea feo, ni tú pero honestamente ustedes dos no son la pareja que hubiese imaginado ver un día; cierto que te van los pelirrojos o mas bien pelirrojas, pues aun me acuerdo de tu _/bastante odiosa, por cierto/ _obsesión por la pelirroja Evans y termino casada con Potter, así que me extraña que ahora este con el pelirrojo de las comadrejas pobretonas, en especial cuando ¡No tiene nada que ofrecerte! Es un completo impresentable así como un desperdicio de tiempo-dijo Lucius como si nada a la vez que daba un sorbo a su trago, pero con un obvio tono de superioridad y burla que no paso desapercibido para Severus, quien tan solo iba alzando mas y mas una ceja de manera un tanto "molesta" ante tantas tonterías por parte de su mejor amigo (mejor, cierto, pero eso no evitaba que fuese un pagado de si mismo que no había quien lo aguántese, la verdad es que había ocasiones –como esa- en que compadecía a Lupin por tener que cargar con semejante snob, pedante y arrogante que no había quien le soportara a excepción del sufrido lobo)

-Como sigas hablando de esa manera, por mucho que seas mi amigo… Lucius ¡voy a irle con el chisme a Lupin! Y decirle lo que has dicho de Charlie y considerando que tu lobo les tiene aprecio a los pelirrojos _/aunque no a todos cuando sepa lo que averiguamos de los mismos/_ no creo que eso te ayude mucho que digamos para que lo puedas reconquistar-dijo Severus con calma pero con un obvio tono de advertencia que el rubio sabia debía tomar en serio.

-No serias capaz ¿Verdad?-dijo Lucius un tanto dudoso, viendo como su amigo volvía alzar su ceja –luego de haberla bajado tras hablar- como diciendo "pruébame".

-OK, OK se que me he "pasado" con lo de la comadreja pero tampoco es para tanto; así que porque no mejor lo dejamos entre nosotros y dejamos a Remus fuera ¿Si?-dijo Lucius medio nervioso, aunque solo con Severus –que de todas maneras le conocía tanto que fingir no tenia caso- se permitiera mostrarse tal cual.

-Por esta ocasión te lo dejare pasar, aunque una próxima no seré tan condescendiente y aunque no me gusta hablar de mi relación con Charlie, te conozco muy bien y se que cuando quieres puedes ser realmente molesto cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza, así que te contare lo que paso ¡Pero como escuche alguna burla o algo mas sobre él, iré a decirle a Lupin!-dijo/amenazo Severus, bebiendo un poco de su propia copa, pues la verdad es que hablar de su relación con el pelirrojo, no era su fuerte pero conocía a Lucius y cuando se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de sacárselo hasta que su curiosidad estuviese satisfecha y pues la verdad tampoco su historia con Charlie era cosa extraña aunque ciertamente nunca espero caer "enamorado" del mismo, todo se había dado tan de manera paulatina que cuando menos lo espero ya estaba involucrado con el joven, llegando incluso a sentir amor por el Weasley aun cuando todavía le costara admitírselo así mismo.

-¡Esta bien, no diré nada "malo"; ahora cuéntame!-dijo Lucius impaciente, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón para poder oír con comodidad la historia de su amigo, quien tras una prolongada inhalación de aire…

- Pues veras todo empezó en el cuarto año de Draco, recordaras que por aquel entonces aquí en el colegio se celebraba el Torneo de los Tres magos _–con las consecuencias que el mismo trajo y demás/_ pues fue entonces que-dijo Severus comenzando su historia…

(A partir de aquí será una especie de flash back, pues si me pongo a narrar tal cual lo haría Severus no encontraríamos con un monologo larguísimo que nunca acabaremos así que será un "recuerdo" para que haya mayor interacción entre los involucrados)

-Oiga ¡Tenga cuidado! Es mejor que se aleje, recién los estamos trasladando y no están del mejor humor; así que permanezca fuera de la cerca, estará mas protegido-grito una varonil voz por encima de la cabeza de Severus, quien de manera un tanto distraída caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, por lo que ante aquel grito fue sacado de sus pensamientos, percatándose donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

_/¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? Estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas si me he dado cuenta de en donde estoy; y todo por culpa de Potter, si ese chico no fuera tan arrogante y creído como el petulante de su padre, además de andarse metiendo en problemas; pues ¿Cómo se le ocurrió la idea de meter su nombre en el cáliz de fuego? ¡Es un desconsiderado! Ahora por sus idioteces tengo que andar cuidando de él, y ver que no le suceda nada malo al niño dorado de Albus; y por su culpa ahora me encuentro en donde no debería de estar/_pensaba Severus con desagrado, mientras volteaba hacia arriba en un intento por localizar aquella voz, viendo como se venia encima suyo una inmensa caja, que de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos le habría aplastado, irremediablemente.

-¡Gracias, Boris, Ivana!-grito de nuevo aquella voz que esta vez Severus, sintió mas cercana, por lo que alzar la vista, tras haber caído cual saco de papas al suelo, pudo ver a un joven a un lado suyo y que en esos momentos se inclinaba sobre de él.

-¡Le dije que se mantuviera tras la cerca, profesor Snape! Ahora déjeme ayudarlo a levantarse, así como acompañarlo hasta fuera de aquí; ella no esta muy contenta, sobretodo porque ha sido traída de un lado para otro por varias horas, así que posiblemente se ira sobre lo primero que vea y no queremos que algo le vaya a suceder ¿cierto? El profesor Dumbledore no estaría muy contento de perder a su maestro de pociones ¿No le parece?-dijo aquel chico un tanto divertido pero a la vez serio, mientras levantaba al consternado profesor, con una facilidad tal que de verdad sorprendió a Severus, el cual sin tener tiempo a decir ni pío, se vio siendo llevado hasta aquella cerca, que ni siquiera había notado hasta ese momento, estando pronto del otro lado y una vez que lo estuvo…

Se pudo escuchar un ¡Alohomora! Tan potente que de inmediato la caja aquella –y que recién Snape se daba cuenta era una especie de contenedor gigante- se abría, dejando ver su interior y del cual no tardo en salir tamaño dragón que Severus estaba seguro que de no ser por su acostumbrada mascara de frialdad e indiferencia que nada podía perturbar para esos momentos ya habría puesto pies en polvorosa, lo cual no seria nada bueno para su imagen, pero es que ver aquel impresionante dragón, era algo que no se observaba todos los días, ciertamente.

-¡CUIDADO!-exclamo un tanto preocupado Severus, al ver como aquel dragón se le iba encima, al joven aquel que le había sacado de ese lugar, quedando sorprendido al ver como el mismo chico, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el enorme dragón que se le iba encima, al contrario tan solo planto bien firme los pies sobre el suelo, a la vez que abría los brazos como si fuese a dar un abrazo.

_/¡Pero que demonios!/_pensó sorprendido Snape al ver como el chico aquel simplemente cerraba sus brazos alrededor o hasta donde le era posible, del cuello del enorme dragón, el cual había exhalado poco antes un intenso fuego por sus fosas nasales, que por un instante había envuelto al chico, llegando hasta Severus –quien no pudo evitar preocuparse aun mas pues si para él, el fuego había sido fuerte, a pesar de la barrera que pudo notar había activada para contener precisamente aquella bestia, no podía imaginar como estaría aquel chico- por eso mismo su sorpresa al ver que nada le había ocurrido y tan tranquilo se abrazaba de aquel animal.

-¡Tranquilo, profesor; Ciel no me hará nada, es inofensiva como una tierna cachorrita! ¿Verdad, pequeña?-susurro el chico con inmenso cariño mientras acariciaba el cuello de la –ahora lo sabia, Severus- dragona, que como cachorra se frotaba contra el joven.

-¿Estas loco, muchacho? ¡Ese animal ha podido matarte!-exclamo Severus, molesto; consiguiendo con ello un fuerte gruñido por parte de la dragona, que parecía verlo realmente con muy malos ojos (si es que un dragón puede hacer eso, pues este lo hizo, jiji)

-¡Ciel, no me hará nada! Solo esta un poco molesta por el largo viaje y porque su nido se pudiese dañar, pero por fortuna nada ocurrió y los huevos están en perfecto estado, lo mismo que ella; así que no sea tan refunfuñón, profesor Snape-dijo el joven como si nada, palmeando en la cabeza a la dragona que tras el gesto aquel dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaban sus huevos para poder descansar de tanto ajetreo.

-¿Quién eres? Tal parece que tú si sabes quien soy, pues ya van varias veces en que dices mi nombre, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de quien eres tú, muchacho-dijo Severus indignado.

-¡Charlie Weasley, a su servicio profesor Snape!-dijo teatralmente Charlie, mientras realizaba una exagerada reverencia ante el maestro, a la vez que una chulesca sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, incorporándose lentamente para que Severus pudiese verlo bien, ahora que estaban frente a frente y sin Ciel de por medio.

Y mientras se levantaba, pudo apreciar como era sometido a un intenso y al parecer apreciativo, escrutinio por parte del mayor y que ciertamente no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pues aquellos ojos negros parecían sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo.

Pues aquel joven enfrente de él, era de constitución fuerte pero sin llegar a parecer un ropero antiguo y andante, ya que era de anchos hombros, brazos y piernas tonificadas y musculosas, vientre plano pero de marcados músculos, también; un cabello rojo intenso pero sin tan llamativo como el de sus hermanos, era un tono mas oscuro pero igualmente hermoso, de corta melena con mechones rebeldes –pero sin llegar a ser el nido de pájaros que Potter tenia por cabello- que enmarcaban un rostro varonil y cincelado de fuerte barbilla, con una escasa barba apenas visible pero que se antojaba agradable al tacto y unos ojos azules que parecían zafiros preciosos.

-¡Weasley, Charleus Weasley; no puede ser!-dijo incrédulo Severus, luego de su escrutinio, pues aunque no se lo admitiera ni a si mismo, el pelirrojo realmente le había impresionado.

-¡Es Charlie, profesor!-corrigió Charlie con suavidad, pues aquello de Charleus, nunca le había gustado en lo absoluto, mientras intentaba no sonreírse de la cara incrédula que Severus mostraba en esos momentos, pues sabia bien que un gesto como aquel podría ser mal interpretado por el maestro.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, señor Weasley?-cuestiono Severus de manera un tanto seca, pues era un esfuerzo algo desesperado por recuperar su acostumbrada mascara y que sabia había caído por un momento, ante la sorpresa de ver al pelirrojo.

-¡Insisto, es Charlie; no Charleus, no señor Weasley _/ni que fuera mi papá/_ ni joven, ni chico, ni muchacho, ni nada de nada; solo Charlie, simplemente Charlie y creo que es obvio lo que hago aquí ¿No le parece?-dijo Charlie como si nada pero con un claro sarcasmo en su ultima pregunta mientras con un gesto señalaba a sus espaldas, donde se podía apreciar a la dragona Ciel.

Y así…

Continuara…

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y me perdonen por no incluir muchas ideas y dejarlas para próximos capítulo pero con el 14 de febrero se despertó mi vena romántica y esto es lo que ha salido así que deje de lado a varios personajes /entre ellos a Harry-Émeraude/ pero para el próximo capítulo harán su reaparición mas completa que la que han hecho en este capitulo; de tal manera que sabremos mas de la historia de Severus y Charlie, pues esta recién comienza y mas siendo un flash back pues originalmente la había pensado como un largo monologo por parte de Severus pero creo que queda mejor de esta forma pero eso la hace mas larga, sorry. De mientras tanto les dejo con algunas ideas para próximos capítulos /y que ya no prometo cuando pondré pero terminare poniendo jiji, solo ténganme paciencia/ así como con el titulo del próximo fic /luego de es este/ que le toca a la semana próxima será actualizado y ese es…

Fic que sigue: La Sombra de un Amor, capitulo 15, de yugioh.

Ideas de próximos capítulos:

*Continuaremos con la historia de amor de Severus y Charlie, así como también veremos –quizás- parte de la de Lucius y Remus pero sobretodo veremos los planes del rubio para reconquistar al lobito y que serán muy románticos, o eso espero.

*Severus, se enterara por conducto de los gemelos de lo que sucede con Charlie ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, al menos lo volveré a intentar, pues este capitulo volvió a quedarme muy largo y sin poder terminar de incluir todas las ideas que faltan, perdón.

*Émeraude será testigo de todo esto, así como de la llegada de las comadrejas a la mansión -pero no será descubierto, todavía, al menos no por los pelirrojos pero si por Remus y quizás Severus.

*Con la ayuda de Moony, Harry volverá aparecer pero solo por unos instantes, pues decidiera permanecer como Émeraude por mucho mas.

*Cuando los pelirrojos aparezcan en la mansión, sobretodo Ron, este ultimo no la pasara nada bien con el pequeño pero peligroso Émeraude, quien no solo lo rasguñara sino que también se topara con el otro lado del gatito o debo decir pantera, pues esta defenderá fieramente a su dragoncito, nos vemos.

Nuevo calendario de Subidas (cada lunes, pues por cuestiones fuera de mi control –empiezan las clases en la preparatoria y hay que prepararlas con tiempo y pues el trabajo ha de ser primero, esas son las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar- OK)

*Eternamente, de Harry Potter, capitulo 10, 8 de febrero 2010, ya subido.

*Un Gatito para mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 16de febrero, subiéndose.

*La sombra de un amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 15, 22 de febrero

*Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 25, 1 de marzo

*Un amor destinado, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas, capitulo 7, 8 de marzo

*Un milenio para amarnos, de Yugioh, capitulo 27, 15de marzo

*Vuelvo a ti, de Gravitation, capitulo 23, 22 de marzo

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 29 de marzo

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 5 de abril

*Ángeles V, multi crossover de Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yugioh, capitulo 10, 12de abril

*¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20, 19 de abril.

Luzy Snape.


	14. Historias de Amor II

Un Gatito Para Mí

Capitulo 14: Historias de Amor II.

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, igual que habrá MPREG (embarazo masculino) por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

**Dedico este capitulo especialmente a HERA, por haber sido su cumpleaños, lo prometido es deuda ¡Aquí esta tu regalito, espero te guste! Disfrútalo mucho, lo hice con mucho cariño. Felicidades. **

*ikari *vivaelanime * *la rosa *Gblogger *Simon de Escorpiao *verodelprado *moamoa2 *ros potter** ***Hina18** ***artemisa** ***Murtilla** ***Lillith Malfoy

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, señor Weasley?-cuestiono Severus de manera un tanto seca, pues era un esfuerzo algo desesperado por recuperar su acostumbrada mascara y que sabia había caído por un momento, ante la sorpresa de ver al pelirrojo.

-¡Insisto, es Charlie; no Charles, no señor Weasley /ni que fuera mi papá/ ni joven, ni chico, ni muchacho, ni nada de nada; solo Charlie, simplemente Charlie y creo que es obvio lo que hago aquí ¿No le parece?-dijo Charlie como si nada pero con un claro sarcasmo en su ultima pregunta mientras con un gesto señalaba a sus espaldas, donde se podía apreciar a la dragona Ciel.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese animal, con su presencia en Hogwarts?-insistió Severus, pues por primera vez en su vida se encontraba un poco consternado por aquella situación que no comprendía por completo y eso si que lo confundía puesto que para él nunca se le había presentado algo como aquello.

-¿Esta confundido, Prof. Snape? ¡No debería! Especialmente porque ya se lo mencione antes: ¡Estoy aquí por Ciel y el resto de los dragones, claro!-dijo Charlie como si nada, obsequiándole una calida –y algo coqueta- sonrisa al maestro de pociones.

-¿El resto de los dragones? ¿Qué significa, señor Weasley?-cuestiono Severus aun mas confuso que antes.

-¿No sabe a lo que me dedico, verdad señor Snape?-dijo irónicamente, Charlie mientras caminaba fuera del área de "encierro" de sus dragones, pues los mismos se disponían a descansar a la vez que cuidaban de sus nidos por lo que era mejor retirarse, pues una vez que durmieran podía llegar a exhalar fuego por sus fosas nasales y eso si que podría resultar peligroso para quien no estuviera habituado y aunque Snape le esta resultando francamente insoportable con su manía de llamarlo señor, tampoco lo iba a dejar ahí, sobretodo al darse cuenta de que el maestro no lo acompañaba ya que se había quedado por completo quieto, varios pasos atrás.

_/¿Qué me habrá tratado de insinuar con ese tonito? ¡Es un irrespetuoso maleducado! No hay duda de que es un Weasley, sinónimo de problemas y con P mayúscula para acabarla; aunque la verdad me ha dejado intrigado con sus indirectas que no aclaran nada de nada/_pensaba Severus un tanto extrañado –aunque no lo quisiera ni admitírselo a si mismo-por la manera de actuar del pelirrojo.

-¿Va a quedarse ahí, Snape? No se lo recomendaría de verdad, pues Ciel va a descansar al igual que el resto de ellos y no es muy lindo cuando lanzan fuego por sus fosas nasales-dijo Charlie como si nada, aunque si con un tono irónico y medio molesto, sin haber cambiado en nada la expresión de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de avanzar para salir de los limites de la "jaula" de Ciel.

********************interrupción del flash back*******************

-Vaya Severus ¡Ese Weasley si que es todo un caso! Si lo que me has dejado ver (Aclaración: si bien en el anterior capítulo les mencione que veríamos la historia como flash back para no hacerla mas tediosa, olvide el detalle de que Lucius "vería" tales recuerdos, pues de otra manera como podría explicar los pensamientos o interacciones de Severus con Charlie, no les parece? Perdón por esta nota pero creo es necesaria, ahora continuo) es como se dio su primer encuentro, ahora si no tengo ni idea de cómo es que han acabado juntos-comento con extrañeza Lucius, tras observar el primer recuerdo de su amigo.

-¡No empieces, Lucius! Si te dejo "ver" mis recuerdos es solo porque es más fácil de esta manera, pues narrarte la historia no es mi gusto, aparte de que tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo; pero si continuas en plan de mofarte o meterte con mi pareja ¡Dejare de hacerlo de una buena vez y quédate con la intriga!-dijo Severus con calmada seriedad mientras se incorporaba de su sofá e iba a una pequeña licorera esquinada para servir un par de whiskeys de fuego, pues la verdad que le hacia falta un trago /e imaginaba que a Lucius también/ ya que exponer su vida intima –por mucho que fuese su amigo, el rubio- no era algo que le agradara mucho, honestamente.

-¡Vamos Severus, no es para tanto! Hasta tú tienes que admitir que ese "primer encuentro" no es precisamente la gran cosa; sobretodo porque viéndolo así menos me queda claro como es que son pareja-dijo Lucius pragmático, aceptando la copa que Snape le ofrecía en esos momentos.

-Quizás no fue el encuentro mas romántico para ti, pero sin el mismo no me cabe duda de que para ahora Charlie no seria mi pareja-dijo Severus, serio, dándole inmediatamente después un sorbo a su propia copa mientras retomaba asiento en el sofá donde estaba antes.

-¿Charlie, Severus?-dijo Lucius medio socarrón, medio divertido con todo aquello, alzando elegantemente una ceja, mientras observaba al otro hombre por encima del borde de su copa, interesado.

-¡No empieces, por favor, no lo hagas! No estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías ¿De acuerdo? Si te estoy contando algo de mi vida privada es simplemente porque cuando te lo propones puedes ser más molesto que un mosquito zumbador, ansioso de sangre para beber-dijo con cinismo, Severus, observando con seriedad al rubio.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo; se cuando no debo de involucrarme mas de lo necesario! Pero tienes que admitir que todo esto es muy… Mmm... Interesante, después de todo no comprendo ¿Cómo fue que pasaron del señor Snape y señor Weasley al Severus y Charlie, respectivamente?-dijo Lucius por demás curioso.

-En el cuarto año, en el torneo de los tres magos como después me entere, Charlie era uno de los encargados de los dragones que se utilizarían en la primera prueba de la competencia; pues con el "continuo" trato… trato que se dio precisamente por aquella primera prueba y así una relación se comenzó a dar pero mejor te lo muestro, ya que narrártelo no es mi fuerte-dijo Severus como si nada, mientras abría su mente para que Lucius pudiese observar sus recuerdos.

*******************Regresando al Flash back II*******************

-Ivana, Boris ¿Cómo están los dragones?-cuestiono Charlie a sus compañeros, preocupado.

-¡Estar bien, ellos bien; Ciel estar rara!-dijo Ivana preocupada, también y con su fuerte acento pues no le era fácil hablar en ingles.

-¡Entiendo! Me haré cargo de Ciel, ustedes vigilen al resto y asegúrense de que están bien, lo mismo que los nidos ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Charlie como si nada mientras despedía a sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales una vez recibieron sus indicaciones fueron a cuidar al resto de los dragones, a la vez que el pelirrojo se encaminaba hacia el resguardo de Ciel, bastante preocupado o al menos eso mostraba la expresión de su rostro.

_/¿Qué le pasara? Luce muy preocupado, es extraño/_pensaba Severus siguiendo de manera silenciosa al joven, pues la actitud del mismo le resultaba sospechosa así que siguiéndolo llegaron donde se encontraba Ciel, quien furiosa arremetió contra el pelirrojo, quien con agilidad la esquivo, ante la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro.

-¡Basta Ciel! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, niña?-censuro Charlie extrañado por la furia de la dragona, si bien era cierto que era una de las especies mas peligrosas, nunca había sido tan brava antes, así que todo aquello le preocupaba, buscando alguna causa para aquel comportamiento tan raro, pues no le acaba de caer el veinte aunque sospechaba que algo estaba mal.

-¡Cuidado, Weasley!-dijo Severus preocupado al ver como de nueva cuenta la dragona se lanzaba sobre el joven, quien simplemente planto con firmeza sus piernas sobre el suelo y conjuro un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir aquel embiste, aunque no era tan fácil hacerlo pues si bien el escudo resistía, la dragona estaba tan fuera de si que el que acabaría por no resistir seria el pelirrojo, quien realizaba un rápida revisión sobre Ciel aunque fuera de manera visual, hasta que encontró "algo", por lo que apartándose del camino de la enfurecida bestia, salio del resguardo puesto que necesitaría la ayuda de sus compañeros para poder dominar a la dragona.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, Snape? Pensé que no estaba muy interesado en mis dragones-dijo Charlie viendo con curiosidad al pocionista.

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy interesado en esas locas bestias, Weasley!-exclamo indignado Severus, quien nunca admitiría que al que venia a ver era al pelirrojo, pues sospechaba de él.

-Entonces ¿Por qué esta aquí? Pues sino esta interesado en mis dragones ¿Lo esta de mí?-dijo con chulería Charlie, acercándose al pelinegro invadiendo a propósito el espacio personal del hombre pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tocarlo ya que se percataba de que aquello incomodaba al maestro de pociones.

-¡No se de que esta hablando, Weasley; es mejor que me marche!-dijo Severus con rapidez dándose media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado pero antes de que diera mas de tres pasos…

-¡Necesito su ayuda, Snape!-dijo Charlie seriamente, deteniendo con sus palabras al moreno.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda, Weasley?-pregunto Severus simplemente con tono neutral como si aquello no le interesara en lo absoluto, ni le intrigara a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.

-¡De la clase de ayuda que solo un reconocido maestro de pociones puede dar, Snape!-dijo sarcásticamente, Charlie, acercándose sigiloso hasta el otro hombre hasta quedar a sus espaldas, sin que el otro se percatara de ello.

-¡Mira niñato de mierda, como te atreves ha…!-dijo molesto Severus volteándose bruscamente hacia el pelirrojo para poder encararlo pero al hacerlo no contó con la repentina cercanía del joven, ni tampoco imagino nunca las acciones del mismo, pues súbitamente sus labios fueron tomados por asalto con un beso profundo y ardiente que duro hasta que el aire les hizo falta ha ambos.

-¡Pídame… lo que… quiera… Snape… lo que sea… y se lo… daré! Pero ayúdeme… alguien… debió drogar… a Ciel… y necesito saber … con que-musito Charlie con voz entrecortada mientras se lamia inconscientemente los labios, rehumedeciéndolos, pues habían quedado algo secos con aquel beso tan intenso, siendo su movimiento seguido con avidez por el profesor de pociones.

******************interrupción del flash back II******************

-¡Vaya con ese Weasley, verdaderamente es un caso! ¿Quién hubiese pensado que fuese tan… mmm... aventado?-dijo Lucius mientras salía de los recuerdos de Severus.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Charlie puede resultar muy decidido cuando se lo propone-dijo Severus con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras contemplaba el leve movimiento del whiskey al mover lentamente la copa que sostenía en su mano.

-¿Te ha dado fuerte, no es cierto? Nunca te había tan feliz, amigo mío-susurro con voz bajita, Lucius, sonriendo internamente al notar la felicidad que su amigo mostraba, aun cuando no fuese tan obvia sobretodo si alguien lo viese desde afuera pero para él que le conocía desde hace tiempo era muy obvio.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda ha eso, creo que me conoces bastante, Lucius?-dijo Severus con voz seria pero sin perder del todo su anterior sonrisa, incluso mostrando brevemente un leve brillo en los negros ojos.

-¡No es necesario; como dices te conozco bien, Severus! Y bien ¿Me dirás que paso con la propuesta de Weasley? ¿De verdad estaba drogado el dragón?-pregunto Lucius intrigado.

-¡Eres tan curioso, Lucius; ahora se de donde saco esa curiosidad, Draco! Y mejor te lo muestro, aunque mas adelante y solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad, te diré: ¡Si, drogaron al dragón! Es mas lo que le dieron fue tan fuerte que de haber sido una dragona menos poderosa, habría muerto si dudar, por eso luego de haber hecho el análisis no me extraño en nada que se hubiese echado encima de Potter en aquel entonces-dijo Severus con calma, volviendo abrir su mente para mostrar sus recuerdos de nueva cuenta.

*******************Regresando al Flash back III******************

-¡No hay duda, Weasley! A su dragona la drogaron con неконтролирано лутина* y pudieron llegar a matarla; aunque tal parece que es muy fuerte, sabiendo resistir perfectamente la dosis, aunque la misma definitivamente la volvió mucho más agresiva de lo que naturalmente es; eso explica también el porque ataco como lo hizo, a Potter; esto es algo que Dumbledore debe saber, definitivamente alguien o algo esta detrás del hecho de que Potter este en este torneo-dijo Severus analíticamente, luego de haber examinado la muestra de sangre que Charlie le había entregado.

-Entonces Ciel estará bien ¿Verdad?-pregunto Charlie ansioso- viendo asentir a Severus- ¡Que bueno! No me hubiese gustado que algo malo le pasara; aunque lo que dice, Snape ¡Es grave! Hay alguien tratando de perjudicar a Harry, aunque ¿Con que propósito? Sin importar cual sea, no será para nada bueno, con razón entiendo que mi papá y mis hermanos _/excepto Ron, que es tan idiota que se molesto con su amigo, solo porque el mismo está en esta situación, si supiera esto se retractaría por ser tan pendejo/_ estén tan preocupados con todo esto. Y por cierto ¿Qué pide por su ayuda?-dijo Charlie como si nada pasando de la mas intensa preocupación, seguida por una profunda reflexión para acabar en una obvia e insinuante coquetería, que desestabilizo a Severus, quien afortunadamente no lo demostró gracias a los años de practica adquirida.

_/¡Vaya con este chico! Es tan cambiante, nunca se que esperar con él; es extrañamente fascinante y creo que esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar, después de todo ¿Cuándo se me volvería a presentar algo así? Y es obvio que él busca "algo" mas, así que ¿Por qué no dárselo?/_pensaba entre curioso y cínico Severus, mientras recorría con su mirada al joven enfrente de él y el cual era de verdad guapo, quizás no fuera mucho de su gusto –en un principio al menos- pero no había duda de que eso podía llegar a cambiar, sobretodo si el mismo, aceptaba su propuesta, ¿Quién sabia lo que podía llegar a pasar? Es mas ¿Quién podría saber en lo que acabaría aquello?

-¿De verdad va a "pagarme" como sea, sin importar lo que le pida, Weasley? ¿Podría ser algo que no le gustara? Así que ¿Esta dispuesto a lo que sea y pagar el precio? Soy un Slytherin, no lo olvide ¿Aun así esta seguro de querer hacerlo?-dijo Severus con voz calmada y seria pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos no pudieron ocultar –al menos por un segundo- el brillo de deseo y lujuria que los envolvió en ese instante, aunque si hubiese sabido los pensamientos del pelirrojo, pedir lo que iba a pedir, no le hubiese sido tan complicado, ni habría dado tantas vueltas de haberlo sabido.

_/¡Merlín, que quiera sexo o por lo menos una mamada! Algo lo que sea, pero que sea de ese tipo, un restregón, una calentada, alguna fantasía masoquista o sádica ¡Lo que sea! Pero que implique quitarse la ropa, es que esta tan bueno el condenado, ha sido mi mayor fantasía desde que estuve en Hogwarts y las hormonas de la adolescencia empezaron hacer estragos en mi cuerpo/_pensaba ansioso, aunque lo disimulara muy bien, Charlie, mientras se mordía de manera sensual y seductora el labio inferior, justo antes de responder…

-¡Por supuesto, Snape; pagare el precio que me pida, soy un Gryffindor y mi palabra es ley! Así que puede pedirme lo que quiera, absolutamente lo que quiera-susurro sensual y provocador, Charlie, mientras avanzaba cual felino acechando a su presa, hacia Severus, hasta quedar justo enfrente de él, para acabar soplando un poco de aire caliente sobre los labios del mayor, quien en esos momentos estiro uno de sus brazos para enlazarlo sobre la cintura del pelirrojo atrayéndolo posesivamente hacia su cuerpo, a la vez que le decía...

-¡Entonces, Weasley; lo quiero en mi cama, desnudo y abierto de piernas totalmente dispuesto a que lo tome, esta noche!-susurro con deseo y lujuria Severus sobre los ansiosos labios del joven, justo antes de devorarlos con un demoledor y pasional beso.

******************interrupción del flash back III******************

Y así…

Continuara…

***Ira incontrolable, origen macedonio; sugerencia de mi beta Ros Potter, muchas gracias por la misma. **

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y nuevamente me perdonen por no incluir muchas ideas y dejarlas para próximos capítulos pero mi musa volvió hacer de las suyas y pues este ha sido el resultado, que espero de verdad les agrade. De mientras tanto les dejo con algunas ideas para próximos capítulos /y que ya no prometo cuando pondré pero terminare poniendo jiji, solo ténganme paciencia/ así como con el titulo del próximo fic /luego de es este/ que le toca a la semana próxima será actualizado y ese es…

Fic que sigue: La Sombra de un Amor, capitulo 16, de yugioh.

Ideas de próximos capítulos:

*Veremos –la historia de Lucius y Remus, así como los planes del rubio para reconquistar al lobito y que serán muy románticos, o eso espero.

*Severus, se enterara por conducto de los gemelos de lo que sucede con Charlie ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, al menos lo volveré a intentar, pues este capitulo volvió a quedarme muy largo y sin poder terminar de incluir todas las ideas que faltan, perdón.

*Émeraude será testigo de todo esto, así como de la llegada de las comadrejas a la mansión -pero no será descubierto, todavía, al menos no por los pelirrojos pero si por Remus y quizás Severus.

*Con la ayuda de Moony, Harry volverá aparecer pero solo por unos instantes, pues decidiera permanecer como Émeraude por mucho mas.

*Cuando los pelirrojos aparezcan en la mansión, sobretodo Ron, este ultimo no la pasara nada bien con el pequeño pero peligroso Émeraude, quien no solo lo rasguñara sino que también se topara con el otro lado del gatito o debo decir pantera, pues esta defenderá fieramente a su dragoncito, nos vemos.

Luzy Snape.


End file.
